Get Togeter
by kirbmaster1990
Summary: Hinata has a big adventure ahead of her she wants to be with the boy she loves and protect him from his enemies. Fate would tell what would come to them would they end up together or will there be something that will drive them apart? Naru/Hin
1. Chapter 1 Together Again

This is my first story I hope you would enjoy it! This is going to be a Naru/Hina Fanfic. Also everything during the Naruto mission will be the same fights his teams have are the same as the anime but the other fights are going to be different.

"talking" *expressions* 'inter thoughts'

I don't own Naruto so let's begin the story.

* * *

It was a bright and sunny day in the Hidden Village Hidden in the Leaves. Hinata and her team just came back from a successful mission.

"Woohoo! Nothing like coming home after a tough mission!" said Kiba

"After all that work I can't wait to get something to eat!"

"Don't forget we need to turn in our mission report" said Shino

"Alright, Alright report first then food!"

While they walk Hinata was thinking about a certain blond boy she had a crush on since child hood which by now turned into love.

'It's been 3 years since Naruto left the village. I have been working hard to improve myself so he would see how much I have grown.'

They all went to the Hokage tower and went into Tsunade's office. What they all saw was the 5th doing some paper work and she looked to be almost done.

"Ah so you're all back from your mission how did it go?" said Tsunade

"The mission was a success." said Kiba

"Excellent you will receive your pay at the usual spot. You are all dismissed" said Tsunade

They all left and Tsunade finished the last paper.

"YES FINALLY I'M DONE WITH THE PAPER WORK! Now I can relax and enjoy a nice drink of sake."

She grabbed the bottle of sake and was about to pour it into her glass when the two Chuunin Izumo and Kotetsu came in with two large stack of paper work.

*gulp* "Lady Hokage we have more paper work for you" said Kotetsu

*extremely irritated* "I JUST FINISHED THE LAST OF THE PAPER WORK AND WAS ABOUT TO ENJOY A NICE CUP OF SAKE AND YOU GUYS HAVE THE GUTS TO BRING ME MORE PAPER WORK!" said Tsunade

"Um sorry?" said Izumo

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

She then threw her chair at the two Chuunin.

"RUN!" said Kotetsu

They tried to escape but they were hit right through the wall.

*seeing stars* "I hate this part of the job" said Kotetsu

"You and me both" said Izumo

While that was happening team 8 heard the commotion.

"Man I feel sorry for those guys" said Kiba

Hinata and Shino just nodded they were all used to the 5th's frustrations. They all got there pay and they left the building.

"Hey Hinata it's your turn to decide for the place we eat." said Kiba

'Maybe he will be here soon I should go to his favorite place to eat in memory of him' "Um how about Ichiraku Ramen?"

"Hey I haven't been there since we ate with Naruto sure lets go get some ramen! What do you think Shino?"

"It's fine with me."

"Alright let's go!"

When they arrived they ordered there ramen and began to talk.

"You know speaking of Naruto he should be here soon would he?" said Kiba

"Yes I heard that he should arrive any day now." said Shino

"I bet he has gotten a lot stronger from being trained by one of the Legendary Sannin!" said Kiba

*sniff sniff* 'Well speak of the devil Naruto is heading this way'

"Hey guys long time no see," said Naruto.

"Naruto!" Hinata almost choked on her ramen of being surprised of her long time crush to be there next to her.

"Hey Hinata are you ok?"

"I-I'm fine just was a little startled that's all." *blush*

"Hey Naruto I thought I smelt you and we were just talking about you to" said Kiba

"Really, wow that's amazing guys! Hey Kiba whose that guy sitting next to you?"

Shino "…" *sulk*

"Huh Naruto that's Shino"

"What I could hardly recognize him underneath that jacket!" *shocked*

Shino "You should recognize your own teammates or you might hurt their feelings Naruto"

'Great now he's mad at me'

"Is it ok if I sit with you guys?"

"Not at all we have a lot to talk about" Said Kiba

"So I heard that all of you are now Chuunin now that is great!"

"Yeah we all are we all worked hard especially Hinata."

*surprised* "Really is that true Hinata!"

*blush* "Y-yes N-Naruto it's true."

"Wow Hinata your amazing"

"But hey Naruto aren't you still a Genin?" said Kiba

"Yes I am I have been away for so long I couldn't take the exam"

"D-don't worry Naruto I believe you could pass it easy now" said Hinata

"Yeah you bet after that training with Pervy Sage I better be way stronger and I am!"

"Hey Naruto long time no see" said Teuchi "I haven't seen you in ages how is my #1 costumer?"

"Hey old man I have been doing great! I have been getting stronger when I was gone!"

"Alright to celebrate your return first one is on the house!"

"Really? Thanks a lot I'll have beef pork ramen then!"

"Alright it will be ready in a minute"

Hinata *smile* 'Naruto you sure have gain a lot of respect since we were younger. I am glad you are not alone like you once were. That's why I admire you so much no it's not that anymore I think I have fallen in love with you Naruto.'

Naruto is completely oblivious of Hinata staring at him but Ayame saw her looking at him and she smiled.

Whispers to Hinata "You know you should tell him how you feel"

*blush* "Is it that obvious?" whisper backed

"Yes I could practically see hearts coming out of you it is quite obvious. Except him of being a knuckle head he is he's too oblivious to notice."

"I don't know if I can."

"It's ok all you have to do is follow your heart you know when the time is right."

"Thank you"

"You're welcome anyways I think you two would make a great couple."

*blush*

"Here you go enjoy." Said Teuchi

"Thanks! Ramen we have been separated for too long I am going to savor this moment I have been dreaming of you for 2 1/2 years!"

Naruto inhaled the sweet smell of Ichiraku Ramen then he picked up his chop sticks break them apart put them in the bowl and grabbed the flavorful noodles he was about to put the noodles in his mouth then all of the sudden poof a cloud of smoke appeared right behind him it was Kakashi sensei.

"Hey Naruto sorry but you have to cut your dinner short we have been ordered to see the Hokage A.S.A.P" says Kakashi

"What! But I am getting Ichiraku Ramen on the house and I haven't had its ramen in 2 1/2 years!"

"I'm sorry but those are the orders. Also you three have been ordered to come to."

Hinata 'Are we going on a mission together after all this time? This is too good to be true.'

Naruto *crying while being dragged away* "My Ichiraku Ramen!"

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it so far I have been improving my chapters any comment or suggestions I would fully appreciate it thanks!


	2. Chapter 2 Mission

Sorry it took me awhile I had a lot of other stuff to do but I am here now so let's get started! Oh yeah I don't own Naruto!

* * *

They all arrived in Tsunade's and Naruto is still a little upset at leaving his Ichiraku Ramen.

"Grandma why did you have to call me I was just about to eat my Ichiraku Ramen but I was sent here before I could take one bite! I have been dreaming of it for years and I was swooped away!"

"All hush it Naruto" said Tsunade

*whine* "But Grandma…"

"Enough I got an important mission for all of you."

*knock knock* "Come in"

"Sorry for being late Lady Hokage"

*gasp* "Y-Yamato Sensei!" said Hinata

"Hey Hinata how have you been?" said Yamato

"I have improved on that Jutsu"

"Jutsu?" said Naruto

"Y-yes this is Yamato Sensei he has been helping me improve on new techniques."

"Wow can't wait to see what amazing Jutsu you made this time the last one I saw was amazing I bet you got even more amazing Justus's now!"

Hinata *Blush*

"Now that everyone is here it's time for your mission. The Kazekage was captured by the Akatsuki."

*gasp* everyone

"Team Kurenai you're my best trackers so I would need you to find the Akatsuki. Team Kakashi would go with you because we received word that Gaara's brother Kankuro has been poison and I'm going to need a good medic like Sakura to cure him before it is too late."

"What about Kurenai Sensei?" said Kiba

"Kurenai would not be going with you because of medical purposes."

"What do you mean by medical purposes?" asked Kiba

"Nothing serious I'm sure she will tell you when the time is right. Anyway Yamato would be Team 8 sensei for this mission. I chose him because he is one of our best shinobi and you are already acquainted. Now I need for you all to get ready and leave as soon as possible!" said Tsunade

Naruto 'Gaara'

"Dismiss!"

They all left to get ready for their mission Hinata is a little worried of being on a mission together with Naruto after a long time.

'This is it I got to do my best to show Naruto how great I can be. I just hope I don't mess things up like my other missions with him.'

*flashback*

The mission for the search for the Bikochu Beatle.

Hinata was splashing her face after experience something wonderful.

'I can't believe Naruto was hugging me' *blush* thought Hinata

Then a kunai was thrown at her she sensed it and jumped out of the way.

"Well, well, well you're pretty skilled for a Genin to sense that attack" said the female bug user "But it is time for you to come with us."

Then she summoned a bunch of bees to attack her. Hinata destroyed some of them but when she did they spilled a bunch of honey that made her trapped with the sticky substance.

"Those were not real bees but this one is."

Then a bee went up to her neck and stung her

'Naruto' thought Hinata

Then she fell down and became unconscious and she was captured.

*end of flashback*

'No I shouldn't think like that I should think about what happened after that!'

*flashback*

She was tied up in a river and the only thing that was holding her was a string which was surrounded by bees. She thinks back on Naruto

"I will never give up! That's my Nindo my ninja way!"

That memory of him saved her life she escaped, rescued Naruto, and she showed how strong she had become.

She was against a summoned queen bee and she had shown fierceness in her eyes to protect Naruto. The bee was getting closer and Hinata went in a certain stance ready for her technique.

"Protection of the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms"

She was using her reflexes and her amazing chakra control with that she made a barrier with her incredible speed. When the bee attacked it was hit by such force it flew back and crashed. When it was over she collapsed from exhaustion but Naruto ran up and catches her.

"Wow Hinata you were amazing!" said Naruto

*blush* "Oh Naruto" said Hinata

*end of flashback*

She blushed at the memory that was one of her best moments of her life while Naruto hold her after she defeated the bug users.

'This mission would be a success I will promise my Nindo is the same as Naruto's I will NEVER GO BACK ON MY WORD!'

With a great deal of determination on her face. She packed her things and left to meet with the group for the mission.

* * *

Hey sorry for taking so long to continue making this story I was busy with other stuff and I needed to improve my chapters for this story. The next chapter will hopefully come out soon!


	3. Chapter 3 The Journey

Hey I am sorry that I haven't been writing more chapters lately I have been busy and been improving my last 2 chapters. I also like to thank Rose Tiger for the advice to improve my chapters. Now relax and enjoy this new chapter!

* * *

They were all at the village gate ready to go and they there were people to watch them leave. They were Iruka, Jiraiya, and Tsunade.

"Alright now that you are all here I am going to wish you good luck." Said Tsunade

"You all have grown splendidly well and I am proud to be your teacher." Said Iruka

"Right" group

"Alright let' get going!" said Naruto

"Come here Naruto I need to tell you something." Said Jiraiya

Hinata and her teammates were wondering what they were talking about but at the end he spoke a little louder for them to hear.

"Don't let your temper of yours control you got that?"

"I understand."

"Well alright then good luck!"

Then he started walking toward Tsunade and whispers something to her.

'There is something going on here for this much secrecy but we should trust their judgment.' thought all 3 of team 8

"Come on guys lets go already."

Then he started moving.

"Alright see you soon. Bye." Said Kakashi

"Bye" Said Hinata

"See ya" Said Kiba

"…. Goodbye" Said Shino

Then they all left to catch up with Naruto. They were jumping through the trees in formation when they spotted Temari walking back to her village. They all stopped and told they told her of the situation.

'Gaara and Kankuro I knew that something was wrong.' Thought Temari

Then she joined them racing back to the Sand Village in formation, but Naruto got out of formation because he is going faster.

"Naruto no matter how much of a hurry we are at we have to stay in formation!" said Kakashi "You remember what Jiraiya said about your temper?"

"Why is it always him? Why was it always Gaara? He lived the same dark and lonely life as I once did and they took him because of something he had no control over. He lived in that dark place much longer then I had it's not fair. They are also after me to why couldn't it be me? Gaara has suffered to much that is why I can't calm down because I have to save him!"

'Naruto …. Thank you.' Thought Temari

'Oh no the Akatsuki are after Naruto? Why are they after him I need to know.' Thought Hinata 'I remember when I first heard of the Akatsuki.'

*flashback*

Tsunade has called all of her ninja's to inform them of something.

"I am here to tell you of a threat that will be showing up soon! There is a group called the Akatsuki they are a group of S-class criminal ninja's. We don't know how many of them there are but we know 2 of them one is Kisame one of the seven swordsmen of the mist and the other I'm sure you probably heard of is Itachi Uchiha the man who slaughtered the Uchiha clan. For you to know who is a member of the Akatsuki remember this they wear long black coats with red cloud shape patterns. If you see such a person you capture or kill them on site! Understood?"

"Yes!" Group

"Your all dismissed!"

*end of flashback*

'We have to be very careful when we face them.' Thought Hinata

Kiba yells "I got Gaara's sent!"

"You do where?" Said Naruto

"Wait a minute Naruto we have to go to the village and gather intelligence about who were facing!" said Kakashi

"But"

"And also I have to save Kankuro" said Sakura

"Don't worry Yamato and his team will do some recon when they search for Gaara."

*mumble* "Alright"

"Alright Kiba lead the way!" said Yamato

"Right! Let's go Akamaru!"

"Woof!"

Then they went their separate ways. When they were moving Hinata had something on her mind.

"Hinata is there something wrong?" said Yamato

"I just want to know why are the Akatsuki are after Naruto?"

"Yeah I have been wondering that to and why are they interested in Gaara as well?" said Kiba

"It is most unusual indeed." said Shino

"I'm sorry I can't tell you because it is law that was made by the third Hokage to not talk about it the only person you could ask is Naruto himself. As for Gaara let's just say they want to have his power." replied Captain Yamato

"Ok" said Hinata

"Got it" said Kiba

"..." Shino


	4. Chapter 4 Zetsu's discovery

Alright sorry for the delay I had computer problems I'm sorry it's been taking a while so without further ado chapter 4. Also Zetsu is in this chapter for the two personalities it's going to be like this

White Zetsu **Black Zetsu**

* * *

Team 8 was running through the trees while Kiba was following Gaara's trail. Shino was using his bugs to detect an enemy. Hinata was using her Byakugan to search the area for possible ambush. Meanwhile not too far away a Venus fly trap looking man came out of a tree watching them. His face is white on one end and black on the other and he has two personalities in him for each side.

"We have a group of Leaf Ninja's heading for our base!"

"**No duh of course they are Deidara forgot to mask the scent of the one tailed Jinchuriki!"**

"We must report this to the boss."

Meanwhile back with the team.

*whisper* "Shino" said Hinata

"I know" said Shino

He got his bugs to secretly swarm around Zetsu without realizing it and they quickly attacked him sapping his chakra.

"**Oh no we have been discovered!"**

"We must leave at once our mission was recon and not to get in a fight!"

"**Yeah!"**

But right before he could retreat back into the tree Hinata was next to him ready to attack.

"Split!"

"**Right!"**

Then they split in half and avoided the blow but both halves were being attacked by Kiba and Akamaru.

"Fang over Fang!"

The attack hit and it caught Zetsu off guard when all the sudden he was being tied up by wood. Keeping both halves separate from each other.

"Capture of an Akatsuki member success!" says Yamato

"YAHOO!" says Kiba "We did it!"

*sarcastic* "Oh dear we've been captured whatever do we do?"

"**We should do IT!"**

They both went through the wood that they were wrapped in and escape the hold.

"What?" said Kiba

"**We could move anywhere were there are plants and trees so you are out of luck that we are in a forest and you are a wood user! Haha"**

"Stop show boating we need to talk to the boss!"

"W-wait I need to ask you why are you after Naruto?" said Hinata

"**He is the prize we Akatsuki are after we are after nine of his kind and he is the strongest of the nine we are going to save him for last! But when the time comes we will capture him and take what we need and he would be dead!"**

'Naruto' "I won't let you or any other of the Akatsuki go near him!" *Determination in her eyes*

*whisper* "I think she is in love with him this could be useful in the future"

"**Yeah good idea!"**

"We will get the one you call Naruto. My name is Zetsu don't forget it because you will be hearing it in the near future!"

Then he smirked started sinking into the tree and vanished.

"Aw man he got away!" said Kiba "This sucks we had him and he slipped threw are fingers!"

"At least we have more info on the Akatsuki and one of their members name and abilities." Said Yamato

"What did he mean nine of Naruto's kind?" said Hinata

"That is classified for now so keep your thoughts on it to yourselves until then alright."

*Everyone nods*

"Good so let's get back in searching for Gaara!"

*Meanwhile at the Akatsuki hideout*

They were in a cave Gaara was unconscious floating in the middle of the cave by this massive energy of chakra extracting the one tail Shikaku from Gaara. The energy was being drained into a big statue thing that had a head, nine eyeballs, and two hands with 9 Akatsuki members on each finger only two were real the rest were holograms. There are 9 eyes only 3 are opened and another was slowly opening.

"I was spotted by four skilled tracker leaf ninja's that are heading this way but I got away as soon as I could and I got more info on them because of that." Said Zetsu

"Really who are they?" said Pein

"Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuga, and Shino Aburame there leader is a member of the Anbu Black Ops I don't know who he is but he is a skilled wood user."

"Really interesting Itachi do you know anyone in the leaf's Anbu who is a wood user?"

"Yes he was once an experiment of Orochimaru. He was trying to make a replica of the 1st Hokage's Jutsu but all of his experiments died except one and he had to leave Konoha before he figured out that one survived." Said Itachi

"Well thank you Itachi that was some useful information now Zetsu can you tell me why and how are they heading this way?"

"**Deidara didn't use the scent remover!"**

"Hey how am I supposed to know that the leaf were getting involved and they would have to go to the sand village to get his sent!" said Deidara

"You are still a rookie Deidara." Said Sasori

"They know the scent because they know him and they were once in the Chuunin exams together that's what I got from my Intel. Anyways they would be here in 24 hours at their speed there currently on." said Zetsu

"Good work Zetsu and Deidara one more mistake like that and I'll kill you understood?" said Pein

"Yes sir hmm" said Deidara

"Oh and one more thing I have so interesting news on one of the trackers." Said Zetsu

"Really and what will that be?" said Pein

"The heir of the Hyuga clan Hinata is in love with the nine tailed host."

"Really thank you Zetsu your info would be quite useful in the future."

"Why is that info useful it sounds quite useless to me!" said Hidan

"The reason is simple love can bring hatred when there is love there will always be hate. We will exploit that hate! Kisame in 12 hours I want you to test out this Hyuga and slow them down understood?"

"Yeah I got it! Hehe finally some fun I can't wait!" said Kisame

"We have 30 hours left so get back to work!"

* * *

That's it for chapter 4! This next chapter is the fight between Kisame and Hinata and I need your help to come up with some new techniques mainly element techniques i want it to be as close to the English version as possible I will consider any fancy names of moves and ideas of how the fight goes so and if I like your idea's I could mention you in my next chapter if u want! Thank You and I will tell you this story is going to be awesome!


	5. Chapter 5 Hinata Vrs Kisame

Hey thanks for the comments of my story I liked that! I would take any advice and some idea's that you guys could give me into my chapters so they will be improved I would like that very much! Now the moment you all been waiting for Chapter 5

* * *

*11 hours and 55 minutes later*

The team was now running threw a big waste land nothing but dirt and rocks all around. The sun was blazing hot and the atmosphere is humid.

"Oh man I'm getting thirsty!" said Kiba

"You are a ninja you should be able to handle it." said Shino

"Yeah but we have been running 12 hours straight and we are in a very hot area of course I'm thirsty! Man I wish I had some water right about now!"

Then all of the sudden Hinata saw something with her Byakugan.

"Everyone someone is coming this way and his chakra level is enormous!"

"Hehe I heard that you were thirsty let me help you quench your thirst!" Said Kisame

"Water Style Exploding Water Shockwave!"

Then he spit out a huge amount of water and he is now surfing on the big title wave.

"Me and my big mouth!" Said Kiba

"Woof!" agreed Akamaru

Then the wave covered up most of the area with its water also getting everyone wet.

"Man I am soaked! All I wanted was a little bit of water but not this much!"

"Kiba are you and Akamaru ok?" asked Hinata

"Yeah I am fine I won't ever complain about being thirsty again."

'Hmm so this is the Hyuga that is in love with Nine Tailed host lets see how she will reacts to my torments!' thought Kisame

"You know I heard some pretty interesting things about you guys from Zetsu."

"Really what will that be?" said Kiba

"That someone in your group really cares about the one you call Naruto!"

*shock* Hinata

"Hehe have I struck a nerve? Well I met him myself once and I was very close in cutting his legs off but he got lucky it won't be the same next time! I make sure he suffers before we kill him!"

"NO I won't let you!" yelled Hinata

She runs towards him with all of her speed in a Hyuga striking stance and she hit him with her Gentle Fist but it turned out to be a Water Clone.

"Hehe Zetsu was right you are in love with him!"

Then he have his sword about to swing and hit her but all of the sudden a swarm of bugs surrounded him.

"What the!"

The bugs started eating away his chakra.

"Hey your bugs are eating up my chakra! That is my job Samehada get my chakra back from the bugs!"

Then his sword starts eating the chakra from the bugs that he just lost and the bugs are still eating his chakra and the sword keeps getting back.

"Dude this is a never ending circle Shino when you face another chakra absorber you are at a disadvantage you might need to step out of this fight." said Kiba

*sulk* "That is very upsetting." said Shino

"Alright here is the plan Hinata and I will attack him while Kiba and Akamaru will attack when his guard is down! Oh and Shino since you are at a disadvantage in this fight make sure there is no other enemy nearby going to help him does everybody understand!" Said Yamato

"Right!" said Kiba and Hinata

*sulk* "Fine but I better get some action soon!" said Shino

"Hehe like you guys are going to lower my guard that is highly unlikely!"

"Hinata are you ready? Let's show him a thing or two lets see your hard work of training has been for the last 2½ years!" said Yamato

"Right!" said Hinata

Then Yamato attacked first.

"Wood Style Tree Attack!"

Then some trees popped out of the water trying to capture Kisame but he didn't let that happen he cut them with his sword until they were nothing but splinters! Then Kiba and Akamaru attacked him from behind.

"Man Beast Clone! Fang over Fang!" said Kiba

But he missed him then the 2 water clones of Kisame grabbed both him and Akamaru. Meanwhile 2 water clones grabbed both Yamato and Shino and all at the same time The 4 water clones used the one Jutsu that Kakashi was once captured by Zabuza 3 years ago.

"Water Style Water Prison Jutsu!"

Then all 3 of them were trapped in a water prison and they can't move.

"Kiba! Akamaru! Shino! Yamato Sensei!" said Hinata

"You better hurry for you to save your friends you must defeat me before they drown!" Said Kisame

'This is my moment of truth I am not the capturer this time I'm the rescuer I must never give up just like you Naruto!' thought Hinata

She had a fierce look in her eyes full of determination to rescue her friends then she got in a stance that no one has ever seen before. Then she started moving gracefully like a dance while she was moving it looked like the water was dancing with her until it surround her.

"What is this! She is a water user but I never seen anything like this before!" said Kisame

"That is because this is my original technique it took me years to perfect and you would be the first victim of this new technique!" said Hinata

Then the water started forming around her shaping into a water spear in her hand then water started forming behind her back shaping into what it looked liked angel wings! Then the wings started flapping and she was lifted into the air.

"What the HECK she can fly? That must take an incredible amount of chakra control for her to do that! She is now out of my range to attack her I am at a disadvantage she can fly and use water to form and shape to her will! I also can't absorb her chakra because she is at a distance!" said Kisame

Then Hinata got more water and formed them into more spears and they were all pointing toward Kisame!

"Hehe this might turn out fun after all!"

Then they all charged right at him trying to hit him. He went underwater to attempt to avoid them. Then Hinata smiled cause she got him were she wanted. Then she started forming in a long period of signs and at the last sign she yelled

"Water Style Whirl Pool Jutsu!"

And just the name says a giant whirl pool surrounded Kisame.

"Incredible for a girl that could do all of this is remarkable!"

He was stuck in the whirl pool and could not escape.

"This is for endangering my friends lives and this next move is for threatening the man I love!"

"Water Style Water Spikes!"

When she said that the whirl pool suddenly changed into sharp spikes and Kisame was pierced everywhere.

"We will meet again!" said Kisame with a smirk as the life left threw his body.

Now dead the water clones that had her team captive disappeared freeing her comrades. The water flowed and then it eventually disappeared. Then Hinata collapsed exhausted from using so much chakra and her friends ran up to her.

"Hinata that was amazing! You saved us we all owe you one!" said Kiba

"….Thank you." said Shino

"You improved in your training more then I expected I might even recommend you the title Jounin to the Hokage when we get back." Said Yamato

Then Hinata smiled to everyone of her team.

"Thank you" she said

They all went to the body and when they saw it they were shocked of what they saw. In front of them was not the man they were fighting but someone else!

"What's going on this is not the man we've been fighting!" said Kiba

"Perhaps Transformation?" said Shino

"No it was not he used every move that the real Kisame would have used. It must have been a powerful Jutsu to make a copy out of a person and transfer it into another to make a clone that is 1/3 as strong as the original almost a perfect copy. This man was nothing but a puppet to them."

"That's terrible!" said Hinata

"They have done this to slow us down we must hurry up and reach our destination."

"Right!" group

*Back at the Akatsuki hideout*

"So Itachi and Kisame your both finished?" said Pein

"We are the nine tailed host has gotten stronger since I last saw him." said Itachi

"Alright what about the girl Kisame?"

"She is strong she had used water like I never seen before we defiantly need to keep a eye on her because she will defend and protect those that are precious to her." said Kisame

"Thank you Kisame that is quite useful info for us in the future."

"Hey don't you forget that the clones of you 2 were both my subordinates should you grateful for that?" said Sasori

"We are there sacrifice will not be invade thanks to my Jutsu they became members for a short period of time. Thanks to that we have slowed them down and they would be forced to rest up. Zetsu take care of the bodies."

"Yes sir"

"Now everyone get back to work!"

*11 hours later at Hinata's group*

They all are running toward the trees and Hinata was so exhausted she fell off the tree.

"Hinata!" said Kiba

Then Akamaru caught her on his back and everyone went in a complete stop. Kiba went right next to her.

"Are you all right Hinata?"

"I'm sorry I am still tired after that fight just a little bit of rest and I will be better."

"That would be best for all of us were all exhausted after the battle we must rest to restore our strength. Kiba how much longer will it take us to reach our destination?"

"It will take us 1 hour to reach there." said Kiba

"Alright we will rest up for 6 hours then we will continue understood."

"Right!" said Kiba

"Yes." said Shino

"Y-yes Sir." said Hinata

Little did they know by that time they get there they will be a little to late!

* * *

Dum Dum Dum End of chapter 5 I hope you enjoyed it because I have there is more when that come from. Any comments or idea's you have I will listen to thanks for reading I will finish chapter 6 as soon as I can!


	6. Chapter 6 Hinata Vrs Hinata

**I would like thank you all for your support and kindness for my story I greatly appreciate it I will try to make this the best story I could ever make so lets get started with Chapter 6!**

_Dreams_

* * *

_Hinata was surrounded by darkness looking around trying to find light but she can not. Then she heard a voice._

"_We have him and you can not save him" said Zetsu_

"_**Yeah we are going to break him until he begs for death and then we will get what we want from him and then kill him slowly!" **_

"_NO! I won't let you!" yelled Hinata_

"_Ah but you are to late." said Kisame_

_When she looked at the direction of the voice she was in a deep state of shock and fear. She saw Kisame with his sword slicing Naruto with it._

"_Naruto!" said Hinata_

_He looked up at her with hurt eyes._

"_Hinata why can't you save me? Why?" said Naruto_

_Then Kisame swung his sword at him and his head was cut clean off._

"_NO! NARUTO! NARUTO!" yelled Hinata_

Hinata woke up sweating bullets from her horrible nightmare.

'It was only a dream?'

When she got her surroundings she tried to calm down.

"Bad dream?" said Yamato

She just nods at him.

"Well since your up and it has been about 6 hours we should continue with our mission."

"Yes sir"

'With all this going on this mission I am scared that I might lose the man I deeply love. I don't won't that nightmare to become reality I must protect Naruto at all costs!'

When every one was up they all packed up and continued on there mission.

*1 hour later*

They all arrived at there destination right in front of them was a giant boulder with a seal on front of it.

"Good job Kiba thanks to you we found one of the Akatsuki hideouts." said Yamato

Before Kiba could respond more people arrived it was team Kakashi and an old woman.

"Your late as usual Kakashi." said Yamato

"Sorry but we had some trouble along the way."

"Naruto!" said Hinata

"Hey!" said Naruto

When he looked her direction she saw Naruto's face and eyes they were red and his whisker marks were bigger but as quickly she has seen them they disappeared into his normal face.

'Did I saw what I think I saw? Or did I imagine it?' thought Hinata

She dismissed that thought for now and started paying attention of what's going on at hand.

"So everyone's here I guess you guys got ahead of us!" said Sakura

"Who's that old lady?" said Kiba

"This is Granny Chiyo she is a representative from the Sand." said Sakura

"Please to meet you." said Chiyo

Then everything went silent and everyone was now looking at the boulder.

"So Gaara is behind that boulder?" said Naruto

"Most likely there is a seal in place we can't get threw until we break it." said Kakashi

"How?" said Sakura

"There are 4 more seals around this area somewhere we need to find them and rip them all at the same time. Hinata?" said Kakashi

"Right! Byakugan! I see them. One's on a rock 500 meters to the North-East another on a tree by a river about 350 meters South-Southeast then there's a cliff wall about 650 meters to the North-West and the last is on a tree in a forest about 800 meters Southwest from here."

"Alright we will all use these wireless transmitters Hinata will guide us to the seals. Hinata you go for the one on the rock, Kiba you go to the one by the river, Shino you go to the one in the forest, and I go to the one on the cliff wall understood?" said Yamato

"Got it!" said Kiba

"Yes sir." said Hinata

"Yes." said Shino

"Let's go" said Yamato

"Were counting on you." said Kakashi

*Meanwhile inside the hideout*

The last of the energy was extracted from Gaara he then fell and crashed on the ground dead. Then the 4th eye opened and a pupil appeared on it.

"Extraction complete!" said Pein

"Man it's about time I'm aching all over from not moving for a long time!" said Hidan

"**Both of the leaf Ninja teams are right outside! The Nine-Tailed host team is staying while the Hyuga's team are going for the seals!"**

"Excellent keep an eye on the girl Zetsu and make sure you don't get caught this time!"

"Understood"

"And Deidara if the girl survives I need you to see if the Jinchuriki cares about her as well do what ever you want with her in front of him I need to know his reaction of her being in danger got that?"

"Yes hmm" said Deidara

"Itachi what kind of host is this Naruto?" said Sasori

"…"

"Tell him." said Pein

"He is … the first one to bursts in and yells first."

"Huh what does that mean?" said Sasori

"Could you give us something more to work with? Hmm?

Then Itachi and everyone else except Pein disappeared.

"Hmph!" Said Sasori

"Remember we need Naruto alive I will be waiting here for you."

Then he and the big statue disappeared.

*Outside*

"Is everyone in position?"

"Yes" said Shino

"Yep" said Kiba

"We are" said Hinata

"I'm ready as well." said Kakashi

"Ok on 3...1.….2.…..3 Peel!" said Yamato

They all peeled at the same time.

"Sakura!" said Kakashi

"Here I come!"

Then they all heard her used her incredible strength to brake the boulder.

'Sounds like it worked.' thought Yamato

Then he notice something growing out of the ground.

"Hinata" said Yamato

"I see it to."

"What's going on?" said Kiba

"It must be a trap." said Shino

What they all see in front of them is the exact copy of themselves.

"I see this is a trap to keep enemies away from there target very clever." said Yamato

"Hehe this is going to be easy my copy doesn't have a copy of Akumaru I have the upper hand!" said Kiba

"Finally I'm going to fight this was getting tiresome!" said Shino

He was about to sick his bugs at his copy and his clone prepared as well when Shino released his bug his clone did nothing.

"!"

His bugs just sapped all the chakra from his clone and it was defeated. It didn't have any bugs at all it couldn't copy the bugs inside him.

*BIG GIGANTIC SULK* "Why me?"

Hinata was in a big battle with herself both of them were in the Hyuga stance each trying to hit the others chakra points. When they both failed to do so they both went to a distance and watch there foe carefully.

'This copy has the same strength as me in everyway how am I going to defeat such an opponent? Kiba and Shino has it easy and Yamato sensei is handling well on his own. There is no water here this time besides she would also use that against me I need to think of a new move that I never tried but what?'

Then she remembered something.

*flash back*

They were all on the Hokage monument trying to save the village from the trap masters summoning it was a big bird with an explosive note on its foot heading toward the explosive note on the Third Hokage's cracked face. Naruto was making his Rasengan and Hinata came down to help him and tell him when to strike while she was doing this she saw how Naruto used his chakra to form the Rasengan.

*end of flashback*

'That's it!' thought Hinata 'I just need to remember how he did it'

Then her clone began attacking again. She was now fighting while trying to think how to pull it off.

'Okay first it seems like he rotates his chakra then he used that chakra for power with that would have to control it the best he can.'

When they got into another stand off Hinata got ready.

'Please work!'

She started to rotate the chakra in her hand then she added more and held it as tightly as she can for power she then concentrate on the control and then a fully formed Rasengan appeared in her hand. She was surprised that she accomplished it!

'I DID IT!'

Then she smiled and ran at her opponent.

"This is for you NARUTO! RASENGAN!" yelled Hinata

She hit her copy at full force and it reformed back into the element it once was. Then Hinata fell on one knee breathing heavily.

'Doing that technique almost used up all of my chakra. I need to practice it more so that wont happen again.'

"Hinata"

She looked up and it was Shino.

"I see I got here to late you already took care of your opponent." said Shino still disappointed for not fighting.

"What about Kiba and Yamato Sensei?"

"After Kiba defeat his clone he left to help Yamato Sensei."

"Hinata Shino we done how about you?" said Yamato threw the transmitter

"Hinata was threw before I arrived." sulked Shino

"Don't worry Shino I'm sure you get to fight next time!" said Kiba

"Alright everyone we will now regroup with Kakashi's team lets go!" said Yamato

Meanwhile unknown to them Zetsu saw the whole fight with Hinata and was greatly impressed.

"**She used a move that the clone didn't know how is that even possible!"**

"She is more skill then we thought she has developed a move like that on her first try is incredible she is indeed excellent with chakra control."

"**Did you hear what she said when she struck her opponent?"**

*Evil smile* "Yes she did it in the name of her love. It seems the boy is the source of her power."

"**We must report this to the leader!"**

"Right"

Then he sank into the ground to report back to the leader.

* * *

Phew how was that every one I hope you enjoyed Chapter 6! Because I have any comment or suggestions I would hear out and tell you what I think and I would take your words into consideration!


	7. Chapter 7 Return to team 7

Sorry everyone that I took so long. I was trying to improve my previous chapters so my story would be better and longer. Thanks to your advise I was able to improve my story. Now the moment you have all been waiting for Chapter 7!

* * *

There were buildings everywhere and it was storming outside. In the tallest building Pein is waiting for his report on the Hyuga from Zetsu. Then slowly a figure came out of the ground it was Zetsu.

"Report!" said Pein

"The Hyuga is very smart she learned a powerful technique on her first time while fighting her copy."

****

"Yeah and she said it was for her love before she hit her target. She used the same move that Naruto the Nine Tailed Foxes host uses!"

"And it seems she did that technique out of sheer memory to and she has excellent chakra control."

"Interesting it seems she really does love him thank you Zetsu. Now I want you to go back and watch them and you will have someone else to come with you."

Just then a man walked toward him in a goofy fashion with a orange mask only having one eye whole with a swirl surrounding it.

"Hiya please to meet you my name is Tobi."

****

"Why do we have to take him with us?"

"It is because he is soon going to be a new member of Akatsuki to fill in for Orochimaru."

"Please to meet you we are going to have a lot of fun! Cause Tobi is a good boy!"

"You go ahead Tobi will be with you shortly." said Pein

"Alright" said Zetsu

Then he sank to the ground and left.

"So how should we proceed?" Said Pein

"We will continue to keep my identity a secret until the time comes. As for the heir of the Hyuga clan we send Itachi over to pay her a little visit." said Tobi

"Ah good idea sir."

"Now it's time for me to go. Keep me updated as usual."

"Yes sir"

Then they went their separate ways.

'Soon my plan will be unfold and the world will be mine to do as I please!' thought the man who cause himself Tobi.

*Back with Hinata's team*

Everyone was back together and see each others conditions only one that looked tired was Hinata because she fought harder with her opponent and all of her teammates had it easy.

"Hinata how are you feeling?" said Yamato

"I am low on chakra other than that I'm fine."

"Here Hinata have a food pill it will help with your chakra problem" said Kiba

"Thank you Kiba."

Then she ate the pill and her chakra was restored to normal.

"Alright everyone now everyone is at full health we have return to Kakashi's team. Hinata?" said Yamato

"Right! Byakugan! I see them they had split Sakura and Chiyo have defeated one of the Akatsuki members. While Kakashi and Naruto are in pursuit of the other one."

"Alright everyone lets help them out!" said Yamato

"Alright!" said Kiba

"Understood" said Shino

"Yes sir" said Hinata

'I hope Naruto will be ok by the time we get there.' thought Hinata

"Let's move!" said Yamato

They all left heading toward the direction of Kakashi and Naruto. Unknown to them they were being watched by the green member of the Akatsuki Zetsu.

"There heading toward Deidara to protect Kakashi and Naruto."

****

"You think Deidara will be killed by an explosion?"

"Perhaps"

"Hey Zetsu what's up!" said Tobi

****

"Tobi what do you think your doing? You idiot you are going to get us caught!"

"Chill out Zetsu I doubt they could see through my stealthiest!"

"Fang Over Fang!" yelled Kiba

"Whoa my bad!"

He then clumsy jumped out of the way and Kiba missed him.

"Man that was close!" said Tobi

****

"Tobi you idiot!"

"I concur" said Zetsu

They were surrounded be all of the members of Team 8.

"Well Zetsu you said we will be seeing you soon but I didn't think this soon if it wasn't for your teammate we would had never had noticed you." said Yamato

Zetsu glares at Tobi

"All come on I just made a little bitty mistake that's all!" said Tobi

"Hey who are you?" said Kiba

"Me?" said Tobi pointing to himself "My name is Tobi please to meet you!"

"You sure are clumsy for hanging around with a top secret organization like the Akatsuki." said Shino

"I'm a new member I just joined the big bad boys cause I'm a good boy."

"What the heck are you stupid or something?" said Kiba

Tobi just ignored him and he points toward Hinata.

"Hey Zetsu is that the girl you been talking about?"

****

"Of course she is you idiot!"

"Wow!" looks toward Hinata "I heard a lot about you is a pleasure to meet you missy!"

Hinata just looks at him confused.

"I heard you could do a lot of fancy water tricks could you show me pretty please?"

****

"Idiot she can't do use her water Jutsu because there is no water around here!"

"Oh what about that cool technique she beat her clone with? I heard that was awesome!"

'What! They know about that?' thought Hinata

"How do you know about that?" said Hinata

"Well Zetsu has been watching you didn't he said that to you?"

'Oh no so it's true they are watching me!' thought Hinata

"Tobi stop with the chit chat we need to get out of here!" said Zetsu

"Aw man I guess I will see you later missy until next time!"

"I am not going to let you get away" said Shino

His bugs surrounded both Zetsu and Tobi.

"Oh no were surrounded by icky bugs what are we going to do?" said Tobi

"I'm getting out of here you get out of this mess on your own" said Zetsu

"Wait Zetsu!"

But he already sank into the ground and disappeared.

"All man now what?" said Tobi

"You will let my insects suck you dry that's what you are going to do." said Shino

*sweat drop* "Um no thanks I'm out of here bye!"

Then he ran very fast and got away.

"Man he was fast in running away" said Kiba

*sulk* "I still didn't get to do fight." said Shino

"Maybe you should try not to scare away your enemies that would help." said Kiba

*SULK* "Why me?"

"Man you need to cheer up." said Kiba

"Alright everyone we need to help out Kakashi and Naruto now so lets move!" said Yamato

Then they left to help their comrades out. While they were all jumping through the trees Hinata was in deep thought.

'Why are the Akatsuki interested in me? There's nothing about me that could spark their interest in me is there? I know they are after Naruto but why me?'

Then something dawn on her

'Is it because they found out that I love Naruto? Is that why? If so what do they want with me?'

She has so many questions but got know answers.

'Well whatever their planning I won't let them succeed!'

She then set her full attention to what's ahead.

*with Deidara*

Deidara was hiding in some bushes thinking on what he should do.

'Man I have been pressing my luck facing the Nine Tailed Jinchuriki hmm and by doing it I lost my other arm thanks to Sharingan Kakashi. I need to get out of here hmm.' thought Deidara

He then crawled out of the bushes to sneak away but right behind him he was surrounded by team 8.

"Good job in finding him Hinata! Know one can escape your eyes!" said Kiba

"Oh I can't believe I forgot all about the Hyuga hmm. She was the main topic next to Naruto." said Deidara

"What do mean by that?" said Kiba

"That's for me to know and you to find out hmm."

Then he got up and try to run away.

"I DON'T THINK SO I DIDN'T GET TO HAVE A GOOD FIGHT SINCE I STARTED THIS MISSION AND I'LL BE DARN TO LET YOU GET AWAY!" said Shino

He then got his bugs and grabbed Deidara's leg and started spinning around and hitting him on trees.

"Whoa I never seen Shino get this brutal before" said Kiba

Then Shino spun him so fast he let Deidara go and he hit a tree very hard.

Deidara was bruised up and his body ace.

"Ow I definitely need to get out of here but how hmm?"

He then notice his clay bird.

"That's it!" said Deidara

He then got up and ran up to it and stand right next to the clay bird. Then he saw team 8 and everyone of Kakashi's team was there as well. He was surprise to see Sakura and Chiyo there as well.

"So you were able to defeat Sasori I am surprised that you manage to beat him but know matter you all are going to die here with my ultimate attack!" said Deidara

He then bit into his clay bird and started chewing on it.

"What the what is he doing?" said Kiba

"Hinata?" said Yamato

"Right, Byakugan! It looks like all his chakra is being focused on a single point it's keep on getting bigger and bigger if it keeps this up he will explode!" said Hinata

"That's right everything in a 5 mile radius will be destroyed! This is my art my suicide explosion Jutsu!"

He was expanding and was getting bigger and bigger.

"We got to get out of here!" said Kiba

"There is no way we could escape from a blast of that magnitude!" said Shino

"Yes your right cause art IS A EXPLOSION!" said Deidara

Then he exploded everybody closed there eyes to await there death but nothing happened when they open their eyes they saw a tear in a dimension sucking in the explosion until it was all out.

"What was that?" said Kiba

"That was my new Sharingan technique." said Kakashi very tiredly

"You saved us all thanks!" said Kiba

"No problem…" said Kakashi then he fell down exhausted

Yamato ran up to him.

"Kakashi are you okay?" said Yamato

"Yes I am just exhausted my body wont be back to normal until a few weeks." said Kakashi

"Alright everyone lets get out of this forest then we will talk." said Yamato

While they were walking Hinata looked at Naruto and she saw him carrying what appeared to be a dead Gaara. He looked to have a hurt and sad face on he looked like he was on the verge of tears. Hinata was sad as well because of the misery that Naruto is going threw. When they all got to a clearing Naruto set Gaara down. Then he looked at his good friend.

"Why Gaara? Why does it have to be you? I mean you just became the Kazekage you were supposed to wait until I became Hokage." said Naruto

"Calm down Naruto everything is going to be ok" said Chiyo

"SHUT UP! It was because of you people hated him. It was because of you people like you made us into monsters! It's not are fault that we are monsters it was forced upon us when we were babies! I can't stand it!" said Naruto

'Monsters? What does he mean by that?' thought Hinata

Then everyone notice Chiyo walked toward Gaara and put her hands over him and they started glowing.

'What is she doing? Byakugan! It looks like she is sending all of her chakra into Gaara if she continue doing this she will…" thought Hinata

"Hey what is Granny Chiyo doing?" said Naruto

"It is a revival technique she is trying to bring Gaara back to life."

"Really!?" said Naruto

Then he looks at Chiyo the chakra in her hands were shrinking.

"Darn it I don't have enough chakra!" said Chiyo

When Naruto heard this he walked in front of her and offered his hands to her.

"Here use mine." said Naruto

Chiyo had a surprised look on her face then she began to crack a smile.

"Naruto you are a fine young man with a special gift use it and become a ninja like know other before. You will be a great Hokage someday and Sakura next time don't sacrifice yourself for someone old like me you will surpass you master and be a splendid medical ninja. Your generation will change the ninja world for the better I am proud… to met… all…of…you." said Chiyo as she drew her last breath

When she collapsed a bunch of sand ninja arrived and they all looked at Gaara.

Hinata looked at Gaara and noticed that his chakra network was going and his heart was beating he was alive. He was sitting up with Naruto sitting next to him.

"Welcome back Gaara" said Naruto

"N-Naruto?" said Gaara

"You gave us a scare but you are going to be alright now." said Naruto

Then some of the sand ninja were celebrating that their Kazekage is alright. It also appeared that Gaara has a few fan girls as well who rushed toward Gaara and push Naruto out of the way.

Naruto was on the ground sulking.

"Why can't I have any girls that like me?" said Naruto

When Hinata heard that she decided to be brave enough to tell him that she liked him but Kankuro came up next to him.

"Don't worry Naruto I'm sure you will find a girl someday." said Kankuro

"Yeah I hope so." said Naruto "It is all thanks to Granny Chiyo that Gaara is back she is resting now but she will soon wake up and"

"No she will never wake up that Jutsu was a life swapping Jutsu for it to work you would have to sacrifice your own life to give life. It is a Jutsu only she knows." said Kankuro

Then everyone had sad faces because of the sacrifice Granny Chiyo has made.

"Everyone pray for Granny Chiyo." said Gaara

They all lower there heads and prayed for her. When they returned to the village everyone was there to celebrate the return of Gaara. It was a touching reunion. Then all of the leaf ninja said their goodbyes and left for there trip back home.

'We are going back home I need to think of a way for me to spend time with Naruto I want to tell him how I feel. I will not back down I need to do it soon.' thought Hinata

*Back with the Akatsuki*

Zetsu was reported that Sasori was dead and Deidara was still alive. He also told him the incident that Tobi have made. Then Pein dismissed him. When he was gone Tobi arrived right next to him.

"Could you tell me why you exposed yourself to the leaf ninja?" said Pein

"Simple to tell the Hyuga that we are watching her and to make her nervous for herself and for her love." said Tobi

"Sir when do we send Itachi over to pay her a visit?" said Pein

"When she is on a mission all alone that will be the time when we strike. Inform Itachi of are plan to keep an eye on her."

"Yes sir"

* * *

Well that's it everyone I hoped you like it I know this one was longer then usual I just getting better on this story. I'm sorry it took so long but I hope it was worth the wait if you have any comments or questions I will answer them to the best of my ability. Until next time bye.


	8. Chapter 8 Dates and Training

Hey everyone the next chapter is hear sorry it took so long I was out and been busy and didn't had the time to complete this before but now it's finished also if you rate this chapter what will it be 1-10 you decide and inform me if I am getting better and the story is getting really interesting! Now enjoy chapter 8!

* * *

Everyone is walking threw the desert all returning to the leaf village. Yamato was carrying a tired Kakashi while everyone else is walking ahead. Hinata, is contemplating to tell Naruto about her success in forming a complete Rasegan.

'Should I tell him now or should I wait until we get back to the village? It might be better if I show him when were alone, but we never hang out together. He just sees me as a comrade and perhaps a friend. Oh I wish it could be more then that. It would be nice if he sees me as a girl not just a friend.' Thought Hinata

*whisper* "Hey Hinata do you like Naruto?" said Sakura

"W-what makes you say that?" whispered Hinata

"Well you have been looking at him for the past 30 minutes and you looked deep in thought like you want to tell him something important."

"Your right I do but it is something personal that I want to say to him but I'm afraid to go talk to him. He just sees me as a friend not a girl and we never just hang out like you do with him."

"Well he is my teammate."

"I know it is just when we were at the academy waiting for names to be called for our three man squad I was hoping to be on Naruto's team. Don't get me wrong I like having Kiba and Shino as my teammates it's just that if I was on Naruto's team I know we would be closer then we are now."

"You know I could help you out if you want."

"Really!?"

"Yeah I would be glad to help you out for Naruto to see you as a girl it will keep that knuckle head from chasing me all the time. Besides you to would make a great couple."

*blush* "Thank you Ayame said the same thing."

"You see just follow my advice and you would do fine."

"Ok"

Then Sakura started whispering about her plan. While this was happening Naruto and Kiba were swapping stories about the fights they fought during the mission

"and then I made my new technique Giant Rasegan shoved it into Itachi and it sent him flying!" said Naruto

"Nice but what Hinata did was even better." Said Kiba

"Hinata?"

"Yeah we were all fighting that shark man Kisame and he summoned a whole lot of water and soon Shino, Yamato sensei, and myself were caught in a water prison Jutsu. Hinata was then fighting him alone then she used her chakra to control the water and she used it to do incredible things! She made wings out of water and she flew! It was to help her to stay away from Kisame because he would just absorb your chakra if you get to close. Then she made a lot of sharp objects out of water and made a huge whirlpool to trap him. He was stuck and couldn't escape and then Hinata made the final blow making all the water around him pierce his body and then we were all free from the water prison."

"Whoa Hinata did that!?"

"You bet you should have seen it was amazing!"

"Wow I knew she was strong but to improve that much in 2½ years is simply amazing I got to see it for myself!"

"Yeah you do that you will be astonished!"

"Hey maybe I could train with her to see how good she is against me what do you think?"

"I think she will like that."

"Alright as soon we all get home I'll ask her!"

"Naruto my Intel from my insects tell me you might have a important mission by the time we get back." Said Shino

"Really? How do you know?"

"I left one of my insects to watch Sakura's fight with the Akatsuki member and when he was dieing he gave her some important information."

"What is it?"

"You will find out soon it is not my place to say."

"All come on Shino you are going to leave me in suspense waiting to know what it is?"

"Yes, this is your torture for not recognizing me earlier."

"Man your still mad about that? How can I recognize you when you are covered up like that?"

"…"

"I just hope the mission is in a day or two I want to go talk to Hinata before I go."

While everyone was talking to each other Yamato and Kakashi were lagging behind. Yamato was carrying the tired Kakashi and he is not happy.

"Looks like they are having fun!" said Yamato

"Sorry but after using my new Sharingan it tired me out quite a bit." said Kakashi

"There's got to be away to make this easier for me."

Then he started thinking and he has and idea.

"I got it! Stay back for a second Kakashi I'm going to make something for you to make this trip easier! Wood Style: Wood Construction!"

Then some wood popped out of the ground and was forming to take shape. When it was all done it looked like a big fancy wooden wheel chair.

"Wow that is awesome!" said Naruto

"Thank you Yamato" said Kakashi

"No problem" said Yamato

"Hey can I push him?" said Naruto looking very excited

"Sure" said Yamato

"Alright! This is going to be fun!"

"Um Naruto?" said Kakashi

"LETS GO!"

He then grabbed the handles and ran very fast having a blast while Kakashi was yelling his lungs out in the background.

"Wow Naruto sure is having fun" said Kiba

*giggle* Hinata

"I wouldn't want to be Kakashi right about now" said Kiba

"Come on we need to catch up with them" said Yamato

Then they all quicken there paced to catch up with the energetic Naruto.

By the time they got back to the village Naruto ran to the village gate pushing Kakashi and he fainted after that scare he had with Naruto pushing him faster then humanly possible.

"Wow that was fun! Wasn't it Kakashi sensei?" said Naruto

"…" Kakashi

"Sensei? Why are you taking a nap? Wake up!"

"IDIOT! Haven't you realized that you scared the living day lights out of him?" said Sakura who just caught up with him as in everyone else.

"Hmm what do you mean?"

"Man you are clueless haven't you heard that Kakashi was yelling threw most of the trip?" said Kiba

"Hehe I might have gotten carried away I was having so much fun!"

"What ever I will take Kakashi now and take him to the hospital why don't you guys go celebrate our successful mission together?" said Sakura

"What about you Sakura?" said Naruto

"After I sign up Kakashi in the hospital I need to talk to Lady Tsunade about our mission and some valuable information I have received."

"Could you tell me what that is?"

"You will find out soon Naruto."

"Aw"

"Well I see you all later and Hinata remember our talk alright?"

*blush* "Ok" said Hinata

"Bye" said Sakura

Then she left pushing the unconscious Kakashi.

"I am going to go with her have fun." said Yamato

Then he went ahead to catch up with Sakura.

"Alright guys how about some Ichiraku Ramen I was rudely taken away before I got to taste it how about it?" said Naruto

"Sorry Naruto my mom and sis are waiting for me at home maybe next time." said Kiba

"I also need to get home." said Shino

"Well ok bye then." said Naruto

"See ya" said Kiba

Then they left and there was an a short silence for Naruto he was showing a small sad face thinking about the family he never had and there is no one to go home to. Then he looked up at Hinata on her face she saw a little bit of concern and shyness toward him.

"Well Hinata I guess it's you and me unless you have to return to your family as well." said Naruto

"Umm no I would love to eat ramen with you." said Hinata

While she was saying this she was blushing and pointing her fingers together.

"Really alright! Ichiraku Ramen here we come and it will be on me!"

"Oh no you don't have to Naruto."

"That's ok we will call it a date anyways I wanted to talk to you about the amazing things I heard Kiba said about you!"

*massive blush* 'Oh my gosh Kiba told him? This is so embarrassing and to top that off he wants to go on a date with me this is a dream come true but I just need to remember we are just doing it as friends I shouldn't give my hopes up'

Then they started walking toward the Ichiraku Ramen Stand.

"Alright finally I am going to have some ramen! This is driving me crazy!" said Naruto he was drooling at the mere thought of eating Ichiraku Ramen.

"Come on Hinata I can't take it anymore!" Then he grabbed her hand and they were moving faster to their destination.

'Oh my gosh Naruto is hold my hand!' thought Hinata trying not to faint while running

When they have arrived Naruto was still holding on to Hinata's hand while she was trying not to pass out by the very touch of Naruto. When they went inside Naruto let go of Hinata's hand to sit down. Hinata was relieved and sad at the same time that the physical contact of holding her hand was over.

"Hey Old Man I'm back!" said Naruto

"Naruto welcome back last time you were here you had to leave in a hurry for a mission I presume." said Teuchi

"Yep Hinata and I are here to celebrate our successful mission in saving the Kazekage!"

"Well this deserves an occasion anything you 2 order is on the house and I will throw in our new special ramen in for you Naruto since you didn't get the chance enjoy my ramen last time!"

"Wow thanks!"

"Th-thank you sir." said Hinata

"No problem you just did a wonderful thing for the village for boosting our friendship with the Sand is a big accomplishment this is the least I could do to show my gratitude!"

"Alright then I have a bowl of pork ramen with that special and Hinata will have…"

"Miso ramen please." said Hinata

"Coming right up your meals will be ready in a few minutes." said Teuchi

"Hinata about the fights Kiba told me about fighting with Kisame and beating a perfect copy by yourself is all that really all true?"

*Blush* "Y-yes it is true."

"While Hinata you are amazing you have improved so much you would be a tough opponent for me to face!"

*blushing and pointing her fingers together* "I don't think I am good as you Naruto."

"What do you mean? Of course you are! You are talented and smart you are also a splendid ninja! I might need to train a lot more to catch up with you! You know Hinata soon after we are done here I was hoping we could do a little bit of training! What do you say?"

"I-I would like that." said Hinata now getting very nervous

"Great! I can't wait!" said Naruto

"Um N-Naruto there is something I need to tell you."

"What is it Hinata?"

"About the fight I had with my copy something incredible happened that I think you should know."

"Really! What is it?"

"Here you go I hope you two enjoy." said Ayame winking at Hinata

"Thanks Ayame! I have been dying for this for a long time! Oh Hinata what were you about to say?" said Naruto

"Oh umm I think it might be better if I show you when we go out and train."

"Oh ok" He then looks at his ramen sniffs it up enjoying the smell then he grabbed his chopsticks and says "Its chow time!" He then took his first taste and now he is in another world the world of ramen! He has a big smile on his face with his eyes closed.

*whisper* "He is surely enjoying his ramen isn't he?" said Ayame

*giggle* "Looks that way" said Hinata

"Mmm ramen! This is even better then I remember!" said Naruto

Then he stated to chow down his food very fast while Hinata ate hers very slowly watching Naruto enjoying his food.

'Naruto looks so cute when he is like this then again he is always cute.' *blush* 'What am I thinking we are just friends but I can't help it my feelings for him are deep. I need to tell him but will I be able to?'

"Hinata? Are you finished?" said Naruto

Hinata snapped out of her thoughts she looked at her food it was half empty. Then she looked up to Naruto blushing

"Y-yes I am you could have the rest if you want?" said Hinata

"Really? Thanks Hinata you're the best!" said Naruto

He then grabbed her bowl and he finished it in 10 seconds flat.

"Mmm I am stuff thank you for the meal old man!"

"No problem anything for my best customer!" said Teuchi

"Let's go Hinata I need to work out that food!" said Naruto

He then grabbed her hand and dragged her to the training grounds.

'Oh my gosh he is holding my hand again!' thought Hinata

*At the training grounds*

They were at a clearing were you could see trees and a river near with a waterfall. The place was green with grass and it looked like this part of the training grounds haven't been used for quite awhile.

"Alright this is a perfect spot to train! With water near by you could show me your alsome water moves! Also there is plenty of space so we have lots of room what do you think Hinata?" said Naruto

*Blush* "It's perfect."

"Ok lets begin with a light Taijutsu spar for us to get warmed up!"

"R-right!"

They both went into their stances then they charged each other. Each trying to avoid a hit while trying to hit the other. When they do hit the other it would be a soft tap so they wouldn't hurt each other. This went on for 30 minutes then Naruto called for a break seeing that Hinata was breathing a little bit hard but he was not tired at all thanks to his incredible stamina.

"That was a great warm up Hinata! It was a lot of fun!"

*blush* "Thank you Naruto"

"I think you got me a little bit more times then I got you!"

"N-no I think it was even."

"No way you defiantly got more hits then I did cause you move so fast I could hardly keep up with you!"

*blush* "Thank you…. Naruto"

When he saw that Hinata was breathing normally again he stood up and began to speak.

"Ok now its time to get a little bit more serious we could use any technique we want the first one that knocks their opponent over wins!" said Naruto

"Right!" said Hinata

"Ok ready…. Set…..Go!"

They then jumped back away from each other waiting to see who strikes first and of course Naruto was the first who began his assault.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Yelled Naruto

Just then 5 Naruto's appeared and attacked Hinata

"Byakugan!" said Hinata

She hit the clones no problem as they disappeared one by one on their assault. When she was taking care of the last one the real Naruto came up with his signature attack!

"Rasegan!" yelled Naruto

Using her incredible flexibility she was able to avoid the hit and Naruto hit his own clone instead. Then Hinata started running toward the river and when Naruto was brought back from his surprise he chased after her. When she was walking on the water she began moving in a dance like fashion and it looked like the water was dancing with her. When Naruto saw this he had a feeling of Deja Vu like he had seen this before but he couldn't quite trace it. While he was distracted by the beauty of the woman in front of him a giant wave a water washed him up with such force he was sucked into the river and hit his head on a big rock then he was knocked out cold in the depths of the water. When she stopped her attack she expected that Naruto would of dodged it but she didn't see him anywhere. She then activated her Byakugan to search for Naruto when she spotted him she was horrified he was unconscious and was under the water while the current was moving him away.

"Oh My Gosh Naruto!" Yelled Hinata

She then ran as fast as she can to catch up with Naruto. When she did she dived into the water and pulled him out. When she got him to land she laid him on the ground but he was not breathing.

"Oh no he is not breathing! I have to do CPR on him!"

She was very nervous knowing she had to put her lips to his to save his life she had to act fast for her to save his life so she pushed down her nervousness and pressed her lips to his for the first time. She breathed into his mouth trying to put air into his lungs then she put her hands on his chest to pump up his lungs.

"1…2…3…4…5 don't die on me Naruto PLEASE!"

She put her lips to his mouth again and breathed into his mouth again.

"Don't die! Don't die! Please DON'T DIE!"

Then as if he heard her he began coughing out the water and started breathing.

"NARUTO!" Yelled Hinata while she gave him a big hug having tears in her eyes.

"Your alright *sob* I'm so sorry I thought I was going to lose you!" said Hinata

"Thank you Hinata for saving me you know what I realized something you were the beautiful woman I saw a few years ago." Said Naruto

*blush* "Y-yes that was me."

"It took me from that move you did and the bump on my head to finally realize how beautiful you are."

"Naruto" whispered Hinata

They were now staring at each other then they slowly getting closer there lips were only a few inches away when they heard a loud bark which broke them from there trance.

"Hey Hinata how was your training with Naruto?" said Kiba oblivious to the fact of what almost occurred.

"I-it was… great." Said Hinata

"Well Kurenai Sensei wants us to be at our meeting pace in 20 minutes."

"O-ok I will be there." Said Hinata

"Ok bye Naruto good luck on your mission!"

"Yeah thanks" said Naruto a little bit embarrassed for what almost happened.

Then Kiba left to approach his destination.

"Um Hinata when we are not on any missions could we go out again you could choose the restaurant." Said Naruto

"I would like that" smiled Hinata while blushing

"Ok it's a date I hope to see you soon Hinata!"

He then gave her a quick peck on the cheek and left quickly.

Hinata was in a big state of shock she put her hand were he kissed her.

'He kissed me on the cheek!'

Then she fainted with a big smile on her face.

* * *

I am finally done it took me awhile to finish it but I hope it was worth the wait! Now give me a rating 1-10 of how good I'm doing so far I would like to know what my readers think! I hope the next chapter would be great as well!


	9. Chapter 9 Thoughts of Love

Ok chapter 9 is here! I know all of you have been really excited to continue reading my story I hope everyone of you would enjoy it! Also you all know that I have mostly made this story in Hinata's point of view but from here out there will be a little bit more of Naruto's view because from here on it is going to be a little different then what happened in the anime concerning Naruto.

* * *

Hinata was now walking to her teams meeting place. While she was walking she was thinking about her blonde headed crush.

'This is a dream come true I can't believe that Naruto and I are going out again and he kissed me! I hope this is not a dream because if it is I never want to wake up!'

While she was daydreaming she did not noticed that she have arrived at her destination then Kiba spoke up and snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Hey Hinata what took you so long?" said Kiba

"Sorry Kiba I was just saying goodbye to Naruto he is leaving on his important mission." Said Hinata

"Oh ok then Kurenai Sensei should be here any minute now"

"Kurenai Sensei should be well enough by now to tell us why she couldn't come with us during our last mission." Said Shino

"I hope she is alright." Said Hinata

"Of course she is! She is the best kunoichi in the village next to the Hokage of course!" said Kiba

"I am flattered you think of me that way Kiba." Said Kurenai

"Kurenai Sensei!" said Kiba blushing a little bit out of embarrassment

"Nice to see you Sensei." Said Hinata

"Welcome back." Said Shino

"It is good to be back I heard that your mission to save the Kazekage was a big success."

"Yeah we all kicked some Akatsuki butt! Also Hinata should take most of the credit for how well she defeated the one Akatsuki Kisame!" said Kiba

"Really! You defeated him Hinata?" said Kurenai

"It was just a copy of him." Said Hinata blushing a little

"Well a very powerful copy! He almost took us down but you came and saved the day Hinata!" said Kiba

*pointing fingers together* "I just did everything I could to save you guys from being killed. I know you would to the same for me." said Hinata

"Yeah you are right about that but regardless you did great!" said Kiba

"Thank you" said Hinata with a light embarrassed blush

"Well I am glad the mission was an success I heard that the Sand Village is very grateful for you success, anyways its time for me to tell you why I couldn't come with you during your mission. You all know that I have been married to Asuma for over a year now well I have some wonderful news I'm pregnant!"

"WHAT REALLY!" said Kiba

"Yes" said Kurenai

"Congratulations! How far are you?" said Hinata

"2 weeks I found out the day you all left."

"So Lady Tsunade was the one to examine you that is why she meant you could not come because of health reasons." Said Hinata

"Yes it was a couple of hours before you guys were informed about your mission." Said Kurenai

"Does Asuma sensei know about this yet?" said Kiba

"No I wanted to inform all of you first before I surprise him."

""That was quite generous of you Kurenai Sensei to tell us before your own husband." Said Shino

"You are quite welcome. Well I suspect you are all tired after your long trip back and you all might need your rest because I have a hunch you would have a mission soon."

"HINATA!" yelled Naruto

Everyone turned their heads and faced the excited looking Naruto. When Hinata saw him she began to blush even more thinking about what happened not to long ago.

"Hey Naruto what's the hurry?" said Kiba

"I am searching for a partner for team Kakashi for a mission of great importance and I thought Hinata would be the best partner for our team in this mission!" said Naruto

"So you are now going to rescue Sasuke because you have some information on Orochimaru." Said Shino

"Yep!" said Naruto

"That is great news to hear Naruto I would like to help you out after the mission when we tried to rescue Sasuke I just felt like the need to help out a good comrade and friend." Said Kiba

"Thanks Kiba so how about it Hinata would you like to go on this mission?"

Hinata was nervous thinking about going on a very important mission to rescue Naruto's long lost comrade but before she began to speak Kurenai spoke.

"Did the Hokage said for you to find a partner?" said Kurenai

"Oh umm not really?" said Naruto

"Then what did she said?"

"That we are going to need a partner and someone to replace Kakashi Sensei I think she was going to say something else but I left in a hurry to find a partner."

"Well I suggest you should go back because she might have already picked someone." Said Kurenai

"Yeah you might be right I was so excited in finally going to rescue Sasuke I didn't really think things through. Well I will see you all later." Said Naruto

"N-naruto" said Hinata

"?" Naruto

"C-come b-back safe." Stuttered Hinata

Naruto then put a big smile on his face and then did the thumbs up.

"Don't worry Hinata I will come back for you safe and sound and that's a promise and Naruto Uzumaki always keeps his promises that's my ninja way! I will come back for you Hinata!" said Naruto

Then Naruto turned around and started walking away. When Hinata saw this she was gathering up all of courage and spoke up to Naruto.

"Naruto wait!"

He turned around and looked at her with questioning look on his face then Hinata walked up to him.

"I want to give you something." Said Hinata

Then she did the most boldest thing she had ever done she kissed Naruto right on the check.

"For luck" said Hinata

She then ran back to her now stunned friends and sensei and hid behind a tree. Naruto had a dumbfounded look on his face and after a minute he put his hand on his cheek and he was blushing with a smile on his face then he turned around and left. Hinata's teammates and teacher was now staring at Hinata surprised of what she had just done. Then Kurenai smiled at Hinata.

"I see I have missed something are you two now boyfriend and girlfriend?" asked Kurenai

"When then this happened Hinata?" said Kiba with a smile on his face

"D-during training." Said Hinata now very embarrassed.

"Well are you Hinata?" said Kurenai

"I-I don't know but we are going out again when we are not out on missions." Said Hinata

"I am so proud of you Hinata of being so bold to what you have just done!" said Kurenai

"Congregations Hinata I am pleased that the relationship between you and Naruto has improved." Said Shino

"Thank you Shino." Said Hinata

"Remember we are here for you when you want to talk." Said Kurenai

"Thank you I will keep that in mind." Said Hinata

"Well I think we all had a little bit of excitement today we should all go home now and rest I hope to see you all soon bye." Said Kurenai

Then everyone else said goodbye to each other and headed home.

*Back with Naruto*

Naruto was in a deep in thought thinking about what just happened.

'What is this feeling I have? It feels nice is it love? Do I have feelings for Hinata? She has been a wonderful friend to me but does she have the same feelings for me? I don't know but I feel like I must see her again soon.' Thought Naruto now putting his hand on his cheek again.

Then out of know where a black and white beast attacked Naruto it was out of pure instinct that he avoided the beast and destroyed it with a kick but then it turned into a puddle of black ink.

"What the?" said Naruto then he noticed a ninja about the same age as him with black heir and black clothes with a scroll and a paint brush in his hand sitting on top of the roof.

"Are you the one who attacked me?" yelled Naruto

Instead of answering the mysterious ninja painted in his scroll and his art came to life and attacked him again.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" yelled Naruto as five clones of himself appeared next to him and they began their assault on the ink made beasts. Two of the clones made a Rasengan together and jumped up and destroyed the beast but when the ink of the beast splashed another beast was right behind it and it destroyed the two cones. One clone swing a kick on the beast while the other two tried to reach the ninja. The ninja quickly painted five more beasts and began their assault on the three remaining clones. Then the real Naruto sneaked up on him with a kunai in hand and attacked but the ninja sensed him and he brought out his small sword that was on his back and blocked Naruto's.

"Wow you must be a big sissy now aren't you?" said the ninja

"WHAT! WHY I OUGHTA!" Yelled Naruto now making a fist to knock out the said ninja

"Sorry but I have to go I will see you soon though." Said the Ninja then he made a sign and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Darn it! He got away! Who was he anyway? Well I am sure that is not the last I will see of him so I guess I should get going."

While he was walking back he spotted Sakura and she saw him as well then he went up to her.

"Hey Sakura what are you doing here?" said Naruto

"I am here waiting for you and the two temporary members of our team." Said Sakura

"Alright do you know when they should be here?"

"They both should be here any minute now."

"Do you know who they are?"

"No but we will soon find out."

"Hello again Naruto Sakura." Said Yamato

"Yamato sensei so you are the replacement for Kakashi sensei?" said Naruto

"Yes I am and looks like the third member has just arrived." Said Yamato

"Hello" said the Ninja that attacked Naruto not to long ago with a fake smile on his face

"YOU! You're the same guy that attack me earlier!" Yelled Naruto

"Naruto you know him?" said Sakura

"Yes he attacked me out of know where without a reason!"

"Well a ninja should always have their guard up you pathetic sissy." Said the ninja

"GRRR!" said Naruto who was trying to grab him to rip him to bits but Sakura grabbed him and hold him back.

"Calm down Naruto you should not attack him he is on our team and you" now looking at the ninja "You shouldn't say such things to your teammates" said Sakura

"Well I like little ugly girls like you." Said the Ninja

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME!" said a very angry Sakura who is now trying to rip him to shreds but this time Yamato was holding her back.

"Hey you need to follow your own advice Sakura!" said Yamato

A few minutes later everybody calmed down and got ready for their introductions.

"Alright sense we have a new person we should introduce ourselves you may address me as Captain Yamato."

"Sakura" mumbled Sakura

"Naruto" mumbled Naruto

"Please to meet you all my name is Sai." Said the ninja with another fake smile on his face

"Alright now that we are all acquainted I want you all to pack up and meet at the Village Gate in one hour you are dismissed." Said Yamato

Then everyone left to get their stuff and pack for the important mission.

*1 hour later*

Everyone was now at the gate ready to get on with their mission.

"Alright everyone's here so lets move out." Said Yamato

While they began their walk Naruto began thinking about Hinata again

'Hinata I will return to see you pretty face and gorgeous eyes again. Hey what where did that come from we are just friends! But I can't help it I feel like it should be something more. AGH this is driving me crazy! I feel like I should be near her.'

"Naruto?" said Sakura

"Huh?" said Naruto snapping out of his thoughts

"You look like you were in deep thought what were you thinking about?"

"Umm about a friend."

"Is it Hinata?"

"How did you know!" exclaimed Naruto

"Well it was just a hunch but I could tell by the look on your face that you were thinking about someone very important to you and I know that one of them is Hinata."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because you have been talking about her a lot and you two have been spending more time with each other."

"Who is this Hinata is she uglier then you?" said Sai

"HEY DON'T YOU EVER TALK ABOUT HINATA THAT WAY SHE IS THE MOST BEAUTIFUL WOMAN IN THE VILLAGE!" yelled Naruto not realizing what he just said until it was too late.

"Whoa!" said Sakura "Naruto you feel that strongly about her?"

"Oh umm well she is a good friend I don't like people talking bad about her" said Naruto glaring at Sai

"Do you love her Naruto?" asked Sakura

"I oh umm I don't know" replied Naruto

"Love? What is love?" asked Sai

"Your kidding right? Love it a strong emotion you feel for someone you really care about." Said Sakura

"I have no emotions so I wouldn't know what it feels like and expressions are really hard for me to do. I once read in a book that a smile could make a good impression on someone."

"Well you are not doing a very good job because of what you say also makes an impression on people as well." Said Sakura

"Really? What kind of things?"

"Like the way you insult people nobody likes to be insulted." Said Sakura

"Really like Sasuke is a traitorous no good self righteous stuck up?"

"Why you no good!" growled Naruto

"Naruto!" said Sakura

"?" Naruto

"I'm sorry Naruto has a big temper can you forgive him Sai?" smiled Sakura

"Sure I don't care either w-"

Just then Sakura punched Sai right in the jaw and he was sent flying 20 feet away.

"Don't you ever talk about Sasuke like that in front of me again do you understand?" said Sakura with a cold hard glare directed at Sai.

"I see that was a fake smile it fooled me completely it is just like I read that a smile could fool anybody I would have to remember that. Also I will not talk about Sasuke in front of you again but why do you two care about a traitor like him?" said Sai

"It is because we both have a special bond with him." Said Naruto

'Bonds?' thought Sai

Just then a big wooden cage just appeared right behind Yamato.

"Alright if we can't get along all of you would have to spend the night in this cage while I go to a nice hotel and have a hot meal enjoy myself! If you all behave you could come with me it's your choice." Said Yamato

Then they all looked at each other and they all gave a small nod that they agree with his terms.

"Excellent! Let's get going then!" said Yamato

Then they all followed Yamato to their destination.

*A little while later*

Everyone was now enjoying the hot springs the guys were in the men's side while Sakura was at the women's side.

"So Naruto do you have a crush on Hinata?" asked Yamato

*blush* "W-what makes you say that?" said Naruto

"Well the way you been acting sure has given that away." Said Yamato

"Well umm you see right after our last mission Hinata and I went out for ramen and then we went out to train. When I saw her using the Water Jutsu I was stunned because of the beauty she was showing while doing it. It wasn't the first time I saw it. It was 3 years ago Hinata's team and I was on a mission to get this beetle to track down Sasuke well one night I had to get up from bed to do some business and I came up to a waterfall and at the water fall I saw a beautiful woman as the water seem to dance around her I did not know who it was because it was dark but when I saw Hinata using the water I had finally found out that she was the beautiful woman the whole time and that's when I began to have this feeling I have inside me."

"Well I know every thing between you two will turn out fine if you feel that way you should tell her how you feel."

"Yeah your right I think I will do that as soon as we get back." Said Naruto

"Alright well I'm done being refreshed so you two enjoy yourselves." said Yamato now heading back inside

"Is this Hinata very special to you?" asked Sai

"Yes she is." Said Naruto

"Do you like her as much as Sasuke?"

"No this is a different kind of like you see the bond between Sasuke and I is like family but with Hinata well I don't know."

"Oh I see your saying you want her to carry your babies." Said Sai

"WHAT! I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING REMOTELY ABOUT HER CARRYING MY BABIES!" yelled Naruto

In the women's side the ladies were laughing at his out burst while Sakura was now hiding halfway inside the water embarrassed of his out burst.

'Naruto you are a embarrassment!' thought Sakura

"NOW LOOK WHAT YOU DONE! NOW I'M GETTING LAUGHED AT BECAUSE OF YOU! THAT'S IT I'M OUT OF HERE!"

When he got inside he could still hear the giggling of the women from his out burst he was never more embarrassed in is entire life but he began to think

'Do I really love Hinata or is it something else? I don't know but when I see her again I will try to find out how I feel. I need to be close to her to see her kind smile and her lovely eyes. Maybe I do love her I will just wait and find out when I get back.'

Naruto has kept that thought in mind but now he has to focus on his mission to rescue Sasuke.

*The next day in the Hyuga residents*

Hinata just got ready for her day and was now heading out to meet with her team but her farther Hiashi stopped her for a moment.

"I heard that you succeeded on your last mission and it was of great importance I presume that you have become a lot stronger keep up the good work." Said Hiashi with a smile on his face

"Thank you Farther." Said Hinata

"Your welcome and I want you to know that I am proud of you of how far you become theses last few years don't forget that." Said Hiashi

"Thank you Farther I will remember I'll see you soon good bye." Said Hinata

She then left with a big smile on her face glad of her father's acceptance of her ability. When she met up with her team they all went to the Hokage's office to receive a mission. They knocked on the door

"Come in" said Tsunade

Inside they saw that the 5th Hokage was working in her paper work for once and then she looked up at them.

"Ah you're here I have a mission for you three. It's a C-ranked mission to deliver this letter to a friend of mine in the Land of Tea. His name is Jirocho Wasabi and I need you three to take it to him as soon as you can. Here are the directions. Any questions? … Good you three are dismissed" said Tsunade

"Alright a nice easy mission after our last mission we did need to take it easy." Said Kiba

"Easy for you to say I did not do much on that mission." Said Shino

"Alright then lets get going!" said Kiba

Then they all left to deliver the letter we they dropped it off it was getting late so they all rented a hotel room to spend the night. In the middle of the night Hinata decided to head for the forest to train it is now a habit and she does it all the time. She was walking deeper in the forest looking for a river then she heard a twig snap she was spooked and turn around in her fighting stance but all she saw was a deer just passing by.

'I am a little to jumpy today' thought Hinata

She then lowered her stance and began walking but all of the sudden she was hit by a small wooden dart and she collapse on the ground still conscious but couldn't move.

****

"Well well well look what we have here." Said Black Zetsu

"W-what have you done to me?" asked Hinata

"I have used my special dart that paralyzes the victim but keeps the consious don't worry it's only temporary." said White Zetsu

"What do you want?" said Hinata

"You" said Zetsu

"What do you want from me?" said Hinata now terrified

"We want you to join us."

"I will never join you!" said Hinata

"Ah but you will! Itachi!"

Just then Itachi appeared right behind a tree.

"So good to finally meet the girlfriend of my target." said Itachi

"N-naruto?" asked Hinata

"Yes he is mine to capture and you are going to help me." said Itachi

"NEVER!" yelled Hinata

"You have no choice in the matter next time you awaken you will be working with us! Tsukuyomi!" said Itachi

As the Sharingan changed Hinata had no choice in the matter she was now in the mercy of the Uchiha as he cast a powerful Genjutsu on her.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" yelled Hinata

She was then lost into the world of the Tsukuyomi.

* * *

Hey everybody I hope you enjoyed the chapter I know I am leaving you hanging but that is the glory of the writer to keep you in suspense! HAHAHAHA! Don't worry though I will start on the next chapter as soon as I can until then hoped you enjoyed my story!


	10. Chapter 10 Akatsuki's New Member

Hey everybody Ch.10 is here and I hoped you enjoyed my story so far because this is going to be fun writing down theses next chapters I hope you all will enjoy it!

* * *

It was the next day in the morning Kiba and his partner Akamaru were in there own room. They both woke up with a yawn and stretched then Kiba got out of bed and patted Akamaru on the head.

"Good morning Akamaru." Said Kiba

"Woof!" replied Akamaru

"It looks like a wonderful day so let's get ready and get Shino then Hinata for our return trip back to Konoha."

So Kiba got dressed and headed out to Shino's room before he got to knock the door opened.

"Hey Shino good morning." Said Kiba

"Good morning" said Shino

"You all ready to go and pick up Hinata for our trip back?"

"Yes"

"Ok let's get to it then!"

They then went to Hinata's door to her room and knocked.

"Hey Hinata it's time to head out!" said Kiba

There was no reply.

"Hmm that's weird she is usually up early" said Kiba

"Most unusual indeed." Said Shino

"Maybe she went out again in the middle of the night to train what do you think?"

"Perhaps"

"Alright Akamaru follow her scent!"

"Woof!"

Akamaru then started sniffing around until he got her scent then he started moving towards the forest.

"Come on Shino let's go follow Akamaru"

"Right"

They followed Akamaru until he finally stopped in the middle of the forest.

"What's the matter Akamaru?"

"Woof!"

"What her scent stops here?"

"Woof!"

Akamaru was pointing at something on the ground and Kiba looked at it and picked it up.

"Is this what I think it is?" asked Kiba

"Yes it's a neutralizing dart Hinata must have been hit by it and was knocked out." Said Shino

"That must mean someone else was here!"

Then Kiba concentrated his chakra to increase sensitivity of his nose.

"Oh no! I smell that Zetsu guy and someone else that has a scent close to Sasuke's! It must be Itachi!"

"Have the Akatsuki captured her?" asked Shino now worried for his teammate.

"I believe so! But what would they want with Hinata?"

"I have no clue."

"Darn it I can't smell anything else they must have masked their scent when they captured her! Shino use your insects to try to find them while I inform the Hokage!"

"Right"

"Let's go Akamaru!"

"Woof!"

While Kiba left with Akamaru Shino used his bugs to search the area for Hinata and Shino was now mad of what the Akatsuki have done and he was deeply concerned for his teammate.

"We'll find you and get you back Hinata!" said Shino

*30 minutes later at the Hokage tower*

Tsunade was relaxing because today was an easy day for her. She had caught up with her paper work and was know drinking some sake for her rare days of peace.

"Nothing could ruin this moment." Said Tsunade

Just then the door swung opened and it was Kiba and his partner Akamaru. He had worried look on his face.

"Hokage Hinata has been captured by the Akatsuki!" Yelled Kiba

"WHAT?" yelled Tsunade

"We had followed her scent and we found this!"

Kiba showed the dart to Tsunade.

"Hmm this a paralyzing dart it is designed to make the victim unable to move but still be aware of the surroundings. I never seen it so naturally grown like this though"

"There were two other scents there as well! One of them was that Zetsu guy and the other is probably Itachi cause he smelled similar to Sasuke!"

"Where is Shino?"

"He is searching for her with his bugs to gather information for her whereabouts. We need reinforcements to find her!"

"Granted I inform all of our Ninjas to look out for her and have a search party to go with you."

"Thank you Hokage."

Then he left with Akamaru and now Tsunade has a big headache.

'Great now my day is ruin what are the Akatsuki are up to now? I must inform Hinata's family.' Thought Tsunade

"Guard!" said Tsunade

"Yes!"

"Bring me Hiashi and Neji Hyuga at once it is of great importance now go!"

"Yes Hokage!"

He then vanished to inform the two of the Hokage's orders to meet her.

*10 minutes later*

The two Hyuga's just arrived in the Hokage's office waiting on why they have been called to see her.

"You sent us Hokage?" asked Hiashi

"Yes you two should sit down because I got some bad news." Said Tsunade

Then they each took a seat now waiting for the bad news.

"Alright Neji how much do you know of the Akatsuki?" asked Tsunade

"Not much I'm afraid. All I know is that they are a group of S-Class Ninja that deserted their villages for crimes and one of them is Itachi Uchiha the man who slaughtered his own clan in one night except for Sasuke." Said Neji

"Very good now there is a reason why I asked you. The reason why I called you both here is because Hinata was captured by Itachi and one other member of the Akatsuki." Said Tsunade

"W-WHAT!" said a shocked Neji

Hiashi didn't say anything but you could see the worry in his eyes.

"Why did the Akatsuki kidnapped Hinata?" asked Neji

"I have no idea but I suspect it had to do with her last mission when she fought them. They might be using her somehow to get to Naruto."

"What does Naruto have to do with anything?" asked Neji

"The Akatsuki are after him and they might be using Hinata to get to Naruto."

"But why Hinata? Sure Naruto and Hinata are good friends but that would not be a good enough reason for them to capture her."

"I don't know why but if you think about it who is the one person who is always kind toward Naruto?"

"That would be… Hinata." Said Neji

"Exactly it seems like the Akatsuki are going use that against him somehow."

"Where is Naruto?" asked Hiashi

"He is on a mission of great importance at the moment so I can't inform him at the moment."

"I see did you know Lady Hokage that my daughter Hinata has a crush on Naruto?"

"Yes I did it was obvious the way she always look at him when they are together."

"I have been aware of it for some time now and I noticed that my daughter's determination has dramatically improved thanks to him. Now she is a very powerful and attractive young lady. I wouldn't have mind if they get married someday because he is a fine young man and I wouldn't doubt that he would try to save her no matter what."

"Yeah I know Naruto he will do anything for those he is close to even risking his own life. Anyways I want you to know that I have all of our ninja on a look out for her we will do everything we can to rescue her."

"Thank you Lady Hokage." Said Hiashi

"I would like to be on a search team to look for her my lady." Said Neji

"I believe that could be arranged but remember this is the Akatsuki were talking about they are quite sneaky and clever to cover up their tracks." Said Tsunade

"I understand." said Neji

"Alright if there isn't anything else you could go now."

They both gave her a small bow thanking her for telling them the news herself and left to inform the rest of the Hyuga. Then shortly after they left a knock was heard at the door to Tsunade's office.

"Come in." said Tsunade

"You called for me Hokage?" asked Shikamaru

"Yes I assume you heard what happened?" asked Tsunade

"Yes I did this whole mess is a drag."

"Well I need your help to figure out why the Akatsuki are so interested in Hinata."

"Well I'm not completely sure but I have been thinking about it. From the reports of Hinata's mission to rescue Gaara and knowing Itachi's abilities I have a theory but it's just that."

"Ok spill it."

"They know how powerful Hinata is and they might have found out about her crush towards Naruto so the most logical reason they are going to use Hinata to get to Naruto and we all know that Itachi is a prodigy of the Uchiha clan. His Genjutsu is next to impossible to break so he might use the Genjutsu to control her mind to turn against Naruto."

"That is a logical theory but until we know for sure we can't second guess ourselves."

"Understood."

"As in this moment Hinata is declared Missing in Action. We will still be looking for her but we can't send all of our ninja to search for one person the most I could do is to send three search teams looking for her everyone else has to stay here and you Shikamaru will team with Neji he is in charge but you are the strategist of the group."

"Understood"

"Now go find Neji and Kiba to return to the spot of the kidnapping with Shino that's where you should start."

"Got it"

"You are now dismissed!"

Shikamaru have left the room and Tsunade was now getting a big mind grain.

'I hope we would fine Hinata before Naruto gets back cause if he finds out about this I'll never hear the end of it!'

*With Neji*

Neji was now packing in his room getting ready to join a search party to search for Hinata. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Come in" said Neji

When the door open it was a 13 year old Hyuga girl and she looked like her sister except she has more confident her when she was her age but right now she had a worried look on her face.

"I see that you heard Hanabi." Said Neji

"Yes I'm worried about my sister I heard that some very bad high level ninja's have captured her. Do you know why they wanted to capture her? It's not because of her eyes is it?" asked Hanabi

"I don't know all the detail's but I'm certain it was not because of her eyes they might be using her to get to someone they want."

"But why Hinata?"

"Because she is very close to the person their targeting they might want to set a trap to capture him."

"Who is he?"

"He is the same boy who defeated me all those years ago."

"Really?"

"Yes"

"I don't want to lose my sister she is like my best friend she's always been kind to me and it's not fair for them to use her just to get to someone else." Said Hanabi with tears in her eyes

"Don't worry Hanabi I will risk my life to find her but I'm not the only one her friends would also do the same cause in a way she has filled are hearts with joy and kindness. We will do everything we can to rescue her."

"Oh Neji" said Hanabi now giving him a hug with her tears now falling.

"Don't worry will find her." Said Neji now looking out the window

'I know we will" thought Neji

*Somewhere far away in a dark secluded place*

There were four shadowy figures surrounding the bed with young 16 year old girl now resting on it who would be waking up very soon.

"Good work Zetsu and Itachi in capturing the girl. She will become an excellent member of our group." Said Pein

"Indeed she is impressive in her abilities to be able to defeat my clone even if it was 20% of my power." said Kisame

"She's waking up." Said Itachi

"Huh? What happened and who the heck are you?" said the girl

"I am Pein and you are a very special guest of ours." Said Pein

"Who am I?" asked the girl

"Don't worry your memory will come back soon but let me fill in on who you are. Your name is Hinata Hyuga you are a rouge ninja you were the heir of the Hyuga clan from the Hidden Leaf Village but they exiled you because you wanted to destroy the Jinchuriki host of the Nine Tailed Fox because you were jealous of him and you wanted his powers for yourself."

"Yes I remember they banished me because they cared more about that monster then they did from the true heir of the Hyuga clan. The one person I despised the most his name is… his name is…"

"Naruto Uzumaki."

"Yes that's it the one I despised most is Naruto Uzumaki!"

"We can offer that power to you and make you stronger as well."

"How?"

"We have our methods and to show our courtesy you could have this scroll."

Pein then handed the ancient looking scroll to her.

"What is this?" asked Hinata

"This is the lost scroll of the 2nd Hokage we required it years ago and we want you to have it."

"Thank you this will become very handy in defeating my mortal enemy!"

"You're welcome and let me introduce you to three of our members. This is Kisame he is an expert in Water Jutsu and he has the most chakra out of all of our members."

"Hehe nice to meet you" said Kisame

"This is Zetsu you will be teamed up with him cause he is an expert in reconnaissance missions as in you are as well thanks to your Byakugan"

"Looking forward in working with you" said Zetsu

****

"Yes indeed"

"And this is Itachi like you he was from the Leaf Village and he was also the heir to the Uchiha clan. Also there might be a rivalry between you to cause he is after Naruto to." Said Pein

"Well I will keep that in mind but Itachi I want you to remember I want to fight him myself! He will pay for what he did to me!"

"Don't worry to much Naruto is not my only target I'm after someone myself for personal reasons." Said Itachi

"I'm glad we came to an understanding." Said Hinata "So what do I do to join?"

"Well you see there used to be nine of us one betrayed and left us and the other died not to long ago. We need you to retrieve a ring from the traitor it is very important to our organization. The ring is a special kind of seal that will hold the tailed beasts and you will be able to control them there only nine in the world and there are only nine tailed beasts."

"Why not I just get the ring from the member who died?" asked Hinata

"Because that position is already filled with another new member. You can come out now Tobi!" said Pein

Then the said person came out of the shadows in the room and revealed himself.

"Hey there! You are a newbie just like me please to meet you my name is Tobi!"

"He seems like an idiot to me to join this organization." Said Hinata

"Aww you hurt my feelings! Whaaa!" cried Tobi

"Shut up Tobi! It's bad enough that you are my partner!" said a figure that just came out of the shadows behind Tobi.

"Nobody loves Tobi!" sniffed Tobi

"Who are you?" asked Hinata

"I am Deidara I'm also a member of the Akatsuki my specialty is using art as an explosion!"

*whisper to Hinata* "He is a art fanatic and he is obsessed with explosions." Said Tobi

"What did you just say?" said a very irritated Deidara

"N-nothing!" replied Tobi

"Enough! We have more important matters to intend too." Said Pein

"Alrighty boss!" said Tobi

"Yes sir Hmm" said Deidara

"Now listen I just got a report from Zetsu that our now deceased member Sasori has informed the Leaf Ninja some vital information. That he has been keeping from us it turns out he had a spy under Orochimaru."

"That no good partner of mine he should have told me he knew that it was my job to get rid of that snake! Hmm" said Deidara

"Yes indeed but we now know where the spy is going to be. He will at the bridge that leads to the Village Hidden in the Grass in 7 days at noon. The Leaf ninja are going to be there to capture him and our target Naruto Uzumaki is among them."

"Naruto Uzumaki" said Hinata with her fist now tightening with anger.

"Your not to engage them unless they captured the spy successfully. We need to find Orochimaru's base and if you see Orochimaru terminate him then retrieve the ring. Knowing him he is keeping it close by for study. In 5 days all of you will go and get rid of that nuisance, also if you can bring me the Nine Tailed Jinchuriki alive! Before then though we need to make our new member stronger."

"I will not let you down!" said Hinata

"Very well" said Pein

"Ha finally a chance to get rid of that pest of a snake for good! Hmm!" said Deidara

"Hey Itachi I heard your brother is a student under Orochimaru what are you going to do about it?" asked Kisame

"I'm going to see if his hate is strong enough!" said Itachi

"Ha we all want a crack at Orochimaru except Itachi and our new member Hinata! This is going to be fun!" said Kisame

"What do I do?" asked Tobi

"You could take care of the subordinates of Orochimaru in the base." Said Pein

"Okey dokey!"

"Now I want you all to train our new friend and prepare her for our mission understood?"

"Yeah we got it I volunteer to be the first to train her after all she could learn a lot from me!" said Kisame

"Very well you may proceed." said Pein

"Great! Come on girl were going to have some fun! Follow me I know a perfect place for training!"

Then he started walking with Hinata now following him. When they were gone the remaining members stayed.

"Well done Itachi it looks like your mind control worked." Said Pein

"Thank you but it nearly drain me so I'm going to need some rest." Said Itachi

"Take it you earned it" said Pein

"I got a question hmm what happens if her memory comes back?" asked Deidara

"That would be very difficult to do it would require a very powerful memory and even if the Genjutsu begins to fade I put up extra barriers to prevent it." Replied Itachi

"Like those fake memories you gave her?" asked Deidara

"Yes"

"What will happen if the Jinchuriki tries to make her remember hmm?"

"He will fail I made sure of that will never happen."

*Outside with Kisame and Hinata*

They were now in a clearing with trees and a river nearby it was a perfect spot for training.

"Ok let's begin once you learn some of my secret moves you will be able to use that scroll you have there." Said Kisame

"I got it so where do we start?" asked Hinata

"Well I got a technique that is perfect for you its called Hidden Mist Jutsu. It creates a dense fog that makes you enemies not able to see three feet in front of them but thanks to your Byakugan you would be able to see your enemies but they can't see you."

"A very useful technique indeed ok so how do I start?"

"Ok you focus on the water and break them apart until they are small particles then you spread them apart and make it clear the whole area that's how you make the mist now try it."

Hinata walked to the river and prepared to use the water. She concentrated on her instructions and focused then when she was ready she yelled

"Water Style: Hidden Mist Jutsu!"

Then a mist spread out through the area making it so thick you won't be able to see at all.

"Well done and on your first try you really do have a talent with water." Commented Kisame

"That was simple give me something more challenging and destructive!" said Hinata

"Alright I still have a lot more to teach you at the rate your going we might be done in 2 days."

"Lets just get this over with!"

*Meanwhile*

Zetsu is watching the progress of his new partner.

****

"Looks like she is doing very well."

"Yes she is progressing well."

****

"I would love to see the look at the Nine Tailed Jinchuriki's face when he learns that one of his very close friends has turn and betrayed him!"

"Yes it would be an interesting event. If she keeps this up Naruto would not stand a chance against her."

****

"Yes this is so exciting I can't wait!"

"But until we leave for our mission we must make our new comrade stronger."

"**Indeed"**

"When Kisame is done it will be our turn and I have a plan that will make her last longer in battle."

****

"You mean we use that?"

"Yes"

****

"Alright but it would take some time to get that ready."

"We should be done by the time her training with Kisame is finished but right now we need to report to the boss of her progress."

****

"Alright let's get to it!"

*Konoha*

It has been close to 2 days since Tsunade has learned about Hinata's abduction and she is trying to think up away to find out the Akatsuki's next move.

'Where will the Akatsuki be? What we know is that they are after all the tailed beasts and we know a few members not to mention Orochimaru… wait a second Orochimaru used to be a member but he left and the other members might not like that and they are seeking revenge. There might be a chance that the Akatsuki found out about the secret meeting with Sasori's spy! If my hunch is right and they are going to be there to get rid of Orochimaru and they might know where there keeping Hinata!'

"SHIZUNE!" yelled Tsunade

"Yes!" said Shizune

"Bring me the strongest Ninja we have that is available here immediately it is of great importance!"

"Right away!"

Then she quickly left to retrieve the best ninja they have at the moment.

'I just hope that my hunch is correct!' thought Tsunade

*Meanwhile*

Hinata just finished her training with Kisame and she was all tired from using all of her new techniques she has just learned.

"Good work your training with me is finished you're chakra control is impressive I'm surprise you keep up with all that. You absorbed all of the techniques like a sponge that is incredible for a ninja." said Kisame

"I agree" said Zetsu who just came out of the ground.

"It is now our turn to make the girl stronger."

****

"Yeah"

"Alright I will let you get to it I am going to get a bite to eat I will check your progress when I get back." said Kisame

Then Kisame walked away to do his own business and relax.

"So what are you going to teach me?" asked Hinata with a stern look

****

"Hehe anxious are we?"

"We are going to expand you chakra network. With more chakra you would be able to last longer in battle and get tired less often since your control is very high."

"How much chakra would I get?"

"Your chakra level would be in a Kage level and with your impressive control rate would make you stronger then the 5 Kages. All you have to do is take this special pill that only I could make but there is a catch. When you take it you would be in a great deal of pain and you will go in and out of conscious. It would last for 3 days but when it's over you would be strong enough to take out Orochimaru on your own."

"Very well if it is a means for me to get stronger I will take it no matter what hardships I would have to follow!"

****

"Hehe you got guts just remember why your doing this."

"Ok first we must get inside we have to strap you up so you want move around much when the process is going on so lets go."

"Right"

They walked back inside the dark chamber and Pein was there wait for her to show up.

"I assume you have been inform about all this?" asked Pein

"Yes I'm ready." said Hinata

"Alright lay down and we will strap you up."

Hinata laid down on the same bed when she first woke up at the chamber and is now prepared for what is to come. Zetsu strapped up Hinata pretty tightly so she would not escape and then everything was in order.

"Let's begin." said Pein

Zetsu put the pill in Hinata's mouth and she swallowed it. At first nothing happened a couple minutes later Hinata begins shaking uncontrollably. She was trying to hold together to keep from screaming but it was getting to much to bear she had no choice but to let it go.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Yelled Hinata

"Keep an eye on her progress Zetsu for when this is over we would have an ally who would rival Itachi. With more power our goal would be even closer to achieving." said Pein

"Very well" said Zetsu

****

"We will keep a close eye on her! Hehe!"

Then Pein began to leave and before he left the last thing he heard was the powerful screaming of the young Hyuga Heiress.

* * *

There you go Chapter 10 is finally finished I know it took awhile but I had other things to attend to as well. I hoped you enjoyed the chapter because I enjoyed making it.


	11. Chapter 11 New Mission Begins

Hey everybody chapter 11 is here I hope I haven't kept you in suspense for to long. I know that my last chapter made you want to know what's going to happen but now you don't have to wait anymore because the next chapter is here!

* * *

In the woods near the spot where Hinata was captured were 4 ninja's trying to find a trace of clues where Hinata is at Kiba, Shino, and Shikamaru were there under the leadership of Neji. They have been looking for her for 2 days without any clues where they might have taken her.

"Ahh we are getting nowhere quick this is driving me crazy!" Exclaimed Kiba

"I understand how you feel I'm her cousin and I'm extremely worried about her but we have to keep our heads together so we would have a better chance in finding her. Shikamaru any idea's you have about all this?" asked Neji

"Well it is suspected that any traces were wiped out. The Akatsuki sure didn't want anyone following them so they made sure that they left no trails behind." Said Shikamaru

"I see we might have to go back to the village to find out if they learned anything." Said Neji

"Giving up already?" said a female voice

Everybody turned to see where the voice came from there were 2 people one male with long blond hair and a female with short violet hair with a cocky smile on her face. These 2 people are well known in the Leaf Village Inoichi Yamanaka and Anko Mitarashi.

"What are you two doing here?" asked Kiba

"We're all going on a mission that we suspect where the Akatsuki is going to be at and we need your help in trying to see if they are there when we get there." Said Inoichi

"Why are you both here?" asked Neji

"Well…" said Inoichi

*Flashback*

Inoichi was working in the flower shop that his wife owns. He was at the register bored because the costumers were low today.

'Man this is boring I have nothing to do I haven't had a mission in awhile maybe I will get one soon.' Thought Inoichi

Just then Anko came in and began looking at some flowers.

"Welcome Anko I haven't seen you in awhile getting some flowers for someone?" asked Inoichi

"Yeah you could say that these are for Kakashi he is being hospitalized and I am going to check up on him because I'm bored and have nothing else to do." Replied Anko

"Well you're in the same boat as me huh?"

"Yep nothing exciting is happening so I decided to spice things up by lowering Kakashi's guard with these flowers and take the books he is so fond of and burn them!" said Anko with a sadistic smile

"You know Anko you scare me sometimes." Said Inoichi with a sweat drop look

Just then an Anbu appeared right in front of them.

"Sir the Hokage has an urgent mission for you that is of great importance and she wants you there at once!" said the Anbu

"Very well thank you." Said Inoichi

Then the Anbu disappeared in a puff of smoke

"I'm coming with you!" said Anko

"But the Hokage only called me for the mission" said Inoichi

"And let you have all the fun I don't think so I'm coming with you and that's final!"

"Fine lets go!"

Then they both raced toward the Hokage tower when they arrived they saw their Hokage with a serious look on her face.

"Which one of you has been sent here for the urgent mission?" asked Tsunade

"That would be me." Replied Inoichi

"Alright then why are you here Anko?" asked Tsunade

"I heard that this mission is very important and since I had nothing else to do I thought should have some extra help." Replied Anko

"Very well it is probably better for you to come along anyways. Alright I assume you are aware of the kidnap of Hinata Hyuga correct?"

They both nodded.

"Well I have a theory where the Akatsuki might be going and I need you both to get Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, and Neji they will help you in finding them. They are at the sight where the last known location of Hinata. They are looking for any clues but they are coming out empty I need you to tell them that you all are going on the same mission as Naruto I suspect the Akatsuki are going to be there."

"Why is that?" asked Inoichi

"Because the mission involves capturing a spy that is working with the Akatsuki who is spying on Orochimaru!"

"!" Inoichi

"Really? Then I will most defiantly accept the mission!" said Anko

""Why did the Akatsuki have a spy under Orochimaru?" asked Inoichi

"It is because Orochimaru was once a member of the Akatsuki but has deserted them and now they want to get rid of him."

"Orochimaru sure doesn't have much friends now doesn't he?" said Anko with a creepy grin on her face

"Indeed on your way I want you to meet up with Naruto and his group but under no circumstances you tell him that Hinata has been captured by the Akatsuki. If he finds out he would go after them and he is not yet powerful enough to take on S-Ranked criminals. "Do you understand?"

"Yes my lady." Replied Inoichi

"Yeah" said Anko

"Alright here is a map of where they are going to be training at before they meet the spy. Get there as soon as you can and assist them DISMISSED!"

"Right!" said the both of them

*End of Flashback*

"And that's why we're here." Said Inoichi

"I see it is something we must consider that might happen right now it's the only lead to where the Akatsuki is at." Said Neji

"Naruto and his team are going to be at the bridge toward the Hidden Grass Village in 5 days. The spy is going to be there at noon that day so we should scout the area for any Akatsuki and if we find them we must capture or incapacitate them and I will do the interrogation and find out where there keeping Hinata. Is that understood?" said Inoichi

"Yes!" replied everyone in Neji's group

"Remember you all are not to mention Hinata to Naruto he might do something rash so keep it to yourselves."

"Man this whole thing is a drag." Said Shikamaru

"I know what you mean I don't like keeping it from Naruto either but we all know what he is like when he sets his mind on something there's no stopping him he would go to the ends of the earth to search for her after all they are now dating." Said Kiba

"What was that?" asked Neji who now has a disturbed look on his face with a hint of anger.

"Yeah well before he left he asked Hinata on a date when he gets back and Hinata kissed him on the cheek before he left it shocked all of us and now they are dating." Said Kiba

"When this whole thing is over I'm going to have a little chat with Naruto!" said Neji with a calm yet very protective voice

"Hey enough of the chit chat I want some action! Let's get going already!" said Anko

"Remember keep your guard up at all times and try to locate the Akatsuki on our way there. Lets move!" said Inoichi

Then they all left to go out and do their mission. To inform Naruto and the others about there mission and search for the Akatsuki.

*1 day later*

Naruto was practicing in partner training with Sai but so far it is not going well. They were supposed to capture Yamato together but everything is not turning out well for our blond friend as he captured what he thought was Yamato but it turned out to be a substitution of a dummy. Once he realized this Sai used his ink to transform into snakes and wrap around Naruto all tied up.

"Sai what do you think your doing!" yelled Naruto

He did not get an answer from him instead he went ahead and captured Yamato all by himself.

"Good work Sai in capturing me." Said Yamato

"HEY LITTLE HELP HERE!" yelled Naruto

"Huh?" replied Yamato

"Sai we supposed to work together not to attack each other!" yelled a very irritated Naruto

"You were in the way so the best course of action was to get rid of you so I could complete my goal." Replied Sai

"Why I oughta!" said Naruto

"Please you two are supposed to work together!" said Yamato

"How are we supposed to work together if he won't let me?" said a still upset Naruto

"By getting along." Replied Yamato

Just then Yamato noticed a group of ninja were heading their way.

"Looks like we have company." He said

"What do you mean Captain Yamato?" asked Sakura who was just watching them train after she came back from gathering some herbs.

Just then a group of ninja came out of the clearing looking at the group in front of them.

"Huh? Kiba? Shino? Neji? Shikamaru? What are you guys doing here?" said Naruto paying no attention to the two other Jounin

"We are here as reinforcements." Said Neji

Not liking to be ignored Anko took her Kunai and sliced Naruto's cheek.

"You haven't forgotten about me have you?" asked Anko with a sadistic smile on her face now licking Naruto's blood off the kunai.

"N-no how can I forget you the crazy psycho lady!" said Naruto with a scared look on his face

"Alright Anko calm down we have a mission to attend to." Said Inoichi

"Who are you we never met before?" asked Naruto

"Yes we haven't but I am sure you know my daughter Ino?" said Inoichi

"Your Ino's dads?" asked Naruto

"Yes you could call me Inoichi."

"Umm excuse me but why do we have this much reinforcements?" asked Sakura

"We are here just in case the Akatsuki comes over and visit." Said Inoichi

"But why would they be here?"

"They might have found out about the spy that Sasori sent and they would try to take out Orochimaru because he was an ex-member of the Akatsuki."

"Inoichi my I have a word with you?" asked Yamato

"Of course Anko why don't you help everyone here to practice on fulfilling this mission while I'm away talking to Yamato hear?"

"Sure I will have fun with these guys ok maggots lets head off to train!" Yelled Anko

While everyone that was training Yamato led Inoichi to a large wooden house that Yamato made not to long ago. While they were inside Yamato turned toward Inoichi and began to speak.

"Tell me what is the real reason you have all came? The Hokage didn't show that much concern about the Akatsuki before on this mission so why now?"

"The reason is we are looking for the Akatsuki. We are in a deep search in finding them and the chances of them being here are high."

"But why?"

"Hinata has been abducted by the Akatsuki!"

"!"

"We have no idea what they want with her but they might want to use her some how to get to Naruto."

"So that is why you are here."

"Yes but we also have orders not to tell Naruto about this until he returns back to the village after this mission."

"I understand so what is the plan?"

"Your team can continue on what your doing on your mission we are scouts to locate the Akatsuki and if you are in trouble we will back you up as well."

"Got it I just hope we could get Hinata back."

"Yes but right now we need to come up with some strategies."

"Does Shikamaru know about this?"

"Yes everyone does except your group."

"Alright we could use his help on this so I will go get him and then we will work on our strategies."

"Very well"

"Wood Clone Jutsu!"

Just then a copy of Yamato appeared right next to him.

"You know what to do." said Yamato

The clone just nodded and headed off.

*Meanwhile*

"Come on maggot you can do better then that!" yelled Anko

What was happening Naruto is trying to avoid a bunch of snakes heading toward him and he is running for his dear life.

"Your crazy lady I hate snakes! I almost got eaten by a snake twice! We are supposed to practice on capturing the spy not dodging snakes!" yelled Naruto

"Well get used to it! We are talking about Orochimaru here and he uses snakes as well you need to learn how to deal with snakes!" said Anko with a crazy smile on her face

While this was all happening everyone else was watching the show between the two shinobi with amusement. Then Yamato walked up and whispered something to Shikamaru. He then nodded and turn to follow the clone of Yamato.

"I am going inside to discuss strategy with Yamato and Inoichi. I suggest all of you train hard for our mission which will start in 4 days so we all have to be well prepared for what is to come." said Shikamaru

Everybody just nodded and began training for their upcoming mission. With Naruto having a lot of trouble trying to get away from the crazy snake lady!

*Meanwhile at the Akatsuki hideout*

Zetsu and Itachi were watching their new addition of their group laying on the bed unconscious sweating bullets from all the pain she had to endure.

"Are you sure that the girls memory won't return so easily?" asked Zetsu

****

"Yeah if she has her memory back she would be a very troublesome enemy."

"I am sure only someone with the Sharingan do that also the wielder haves to be very skilled in handling the mind control technique. Not even my brother or the copy cat ninja Kakashi can do that. There is only one other way for the victims memory to return and that is a large amount of time the seal weakens because of that even then the person can't have their memory back by themselves. They would need help and only certain number of people could do that." said Itachi

"I see but that sounds risky to me."

****

"Yeah how much time does it take for the technique to weaken?"

"Between 5 to 10 years but I can still reseal it back when that time comes."

"Oh I see well we don't have to worry then because our objective would be long done before then!"

****

"Yeah that is for sure hehehe."

Then Itachi turned around and began walking away.

"Where are you going?" asked Zetsu

"To get some fresh air make sure you give her enough nutrients and water to survive her improvements."

****

"Yeah yeah yeah we know already we'll make sure she will be alright by the way Itachi it sounds like you are worried for our new friend."

"Not at all it is just that our boss has a great deal of interest in her. We don't want to get in his bad side now do we?" said Itachi

"Yeah he is right let's do our job." said Zetsu

Zetsu then walked next to her and put his hand on her forehead and some small vine like things wrapped around the girl giving her all the nutrients she needs to survive. When he was done all of the vines return to his hand and Zetsu became tired.

****

"Man every time I do this I get very hungry hey why don't we go ahead and get something to eat?"

"Sure what sounds good to you?"

****

"A fresh young human girl sounds good!"

"Alright I believe the boss has a fresh corpse for us let's go."

****

"He he he sweet deliciousness here we come!"

He then walked into a room full of dead bodies lying in beds. Not to far away from him he sees Kakuzu and Hidan not so far away.

"Hey guys what are you doing here I thought you were on a mission to find and capture the 2 tailed jinchuuriki." said Zetsu

"I have been summoned by our leader to attached Deidara's arm back and get him new one from a recently dead body." said Kakuzu

****

"He he he I am sure you are well experienced with attaching limbs thanks to Hidan here."

"Shut your freaking mouth or I will get Jashin to strike you down!" said Hidan

"Shut your mouth or I will kill you!" said Kakuzu

"I like to see you try you would fail though!" said Hidan

"Hey guys is my arms ready to be attached yet hmm?" asked Deidara

"Wait a second." said Kakuzu

Then he walked toward a dead body and cut the arm off with a clean slice with his special threads. He then sewed both arms to Deidara until there were attached.

"Thanks it was getting quite tiresome being armless for the pass few days hmm."

"It would take awhile for your arms to move again since they were stiffen out for awhile but you should be able to move them soon."

"Thanks then all I need to do is make a mouth for my new arm here hmm."

"How do the freak you do that anyways?" asked Hidan

"Oh I can't tell you it is a secret hmm." responded Deidara

"Calm on Hidan it is time for us to return to our mission."

"Fine lets go."

****

"Good hunting!" said Zetsu

Then they both walked out of site to return to their mission. Then Zetsu spotted Kisame just walking by and it looked like he was having fun in training.

"Hey Kisame it's your turn to watch the girl we need to get a bite to eat!" said Zetsu

"Alright how is the girl progressing?" asked Kisame

"She has a strong will it seems she is tolerating the pain better."

"Really that is interesting you are lucky that you have a female as your partner. We only have one other female in our organization but she never says anything at all to any of us!"

****

"Maybe she never says anything to you because of you creepy fish face!"

"Why do people have to make fun of my face?" said Kisame now in a emo corner rocking back and forth.

*sweat drop* "You should not say anything about his face he is quite sensitive on that subject."

****

"Yeah I can see that."

"Well ok have fun watching the Hyuga girl we are getting a bite to eat so see you later." Said Zetsu

"See yeah" said Kisame still a little depressed from the earlier comment. Then Kisame went to the room where Hinata is laying down resting on the bed.

'She is a incredible skilled ninja even though I have been training her for 2 days she has already learned a lot and she soaked my techniques up like a sponge it makes me kind of proud to have a student like this.' Thought Kisame then another thought came to him 'What am I thinking? She is just a girl but she some how gotten to me. Am I getting soft? No I will not tolerate this!'

Just then Hinata opened her eyes.

"Hey there I see that you are awake how are you feeling?" asked Kisame

"I am in a great deal of pain right now but other then that I feel peachy!" said Hinata

"Ha I see you are well enough to make jokes. I am glad because most of the members in this organization have no sense of humor."

"I am glad to … ugh… humor you. I want to thank you for helping me to get stronger so I could accomplish my goal."

"No problem I had fun doing it! I rarely have that much fun so I should be thanking you as well."

"I am glad to… ugh… make you happy I hope we could do more training together … ugh… because I enjoyed it."

"Sure why not?"

"Can I … ugh… ask you something?"

"Sure what is it?"

"Is it alright if I call you sensei?"

"Well… I …umm" said Kisame looking at the girl in front of him with a smile on her face while still trying to tolerate the pain looking all sweaty and miserable. Then Kisame smiled "Sure why not."

"Thank you Kisame… sen...sei" said Hinata now unconscious

'Man that girl has gotten to me better watch it or someone might say I'm getting soft.' Thought Kisame

*2 days later*

Hinata was now at the final stage of her improvement and the 3 groups of Akatsuki members plus Pein were there to watch.

"How much longer until it is complete Zetsu?" asked Pein

"About 5 more minutes"

"Good now everybody it is almost time to leave so welcome our new member with open arms."

"Alright! I can't wait I hope she would like Tobi!" said Tobi

"Keep your trap shut if you know what's good for you" said Deidara

"Oh come on we are all friends here we should get along!" said Tobi

"You are annoying Tobi." Said Deidara

"Nobody loves Tobi." Said Tobi with anime tears

"Here comes the best part!" said Kisame

"What do you mean?" asked Tobi

"You'll see" said Kisame

Just then blue chakra surrounded the girl and it was getting bigger. It was causing a light show of some sort when a great beam of chakra surrounded her.

"Ooh pretty!" said Tobi

Then Hinata woke up from her sleep and sat up on her bed then she looked at everyone in the room. Then she got out of bed and stood up. The chakra then slowly dissipated until it disappeared.

"Incredible I feel very powerful!" said Hinata

"That is a good sign it seems it was a success good work Zetsu." Said Pein

"I am glad to help."

"I am now ready for my mission." Said Hinata

"Not yet there is one small thing you have to do before that." Said Pein he then pulled out a large back cloak with red clouds out of a drawer and handed it to Hinata "With this it shows proof that you are now one of us welcome."

"Thank you" said Hinata now putting on the large cloak

"You may now proceed with your mission. You got 2 days to get there so get ready you may all go." Said Pein

Then they all left and headed for their mission. While everyone was now outside Tobi had a question

"Hey I got a question why do we all have to go I am sure a group of us could take care of Orochimaru so why this many?"

"It is because he has powerful people on his side we will never know what were up against so we have to be well prepared to take out that snake." Said Zetsu

"Oh ok that makes sense I hope we don't have to fight much though so we could avoid any accidents."

"You are one to talk Tobi! You are a big accident!" said Deidara

"Your mean!"

"Both of you behave yourselves we got a mission to do!" said Hinata

"Wow you are beginning to sound like a mother." Said Kisame

"Well I am going to have to act like that to keep those boys in line."

"Ha ha ha I like your attitude keep up the good work!" said Kisame

"Enough of this meaningless conversation we have a mission to up hold." said Itachi

"Man it is sometimes bothersome to be his partner he is such a boring conversationalist! Hey Zetsu could we switch partners? Just for this mission or at least for awhile?" asked Kisame

"The boss says that I should be her partner."

**"Yeah just because you don't like your partner doesn't mean you could have ours!"**

"Hey I think it would be a good idea if I do go with him." says Hinata "I mean we are both scoters if we split up we would have a better chance in finding are target."

"She has a point there! Right Deidara Sensei?" asked Tobi

"Yeah she sure does hmm."

"Alright it is settled then my partner will be Kisame Sensei!" said Hinata with a sweet smile on her face

All of the Akatsuki members stopped walking in shock in what she just said and looked at Kisame.

Kisame just stayed silent with a slightly embarrassed look on his face. Then Zetsu walked toward to the embarrassed member.

"Sensei huh? It seems the girl has gotten to a liking to you." said Zetsu

"Yeah and so what?" said Kisame with a slightly raised voice

"Alright! This is amazing! We both have our own sensei's that means we could be teammates! This is going to be so much fun!" said Tobi running around being excited and acting crazy. He kept on his hyper pace for the next few minutes until Deidara finally snapped

"TOBI! SHUT UP!" yelled Deidara as he used his explosives on him and sent him flying

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH" yelled Tobi

Hinata sweat dropped at the site. "Is it always like this with them?"

"Sadly yes" replied Itachi

"Is he going to be ok?" asked Hinata

"Yeah he will be back shortly. I find it quite amusing to see those two squabble." said Kisame

"I think it would be best if we split up now it would be less likely to be spotted separated then together remember our first objective is Orochimaru then if need be the nine tailed carrier."

'Naruto!' thought Hinata with an angry look now on her face 'I will get you now that I am stronger I can have my revenge for what you have done to me!'

"Ok Hinata time for us to head our way." said Kisame

"Right Kisame Sensei I am right behind you."

Then they both left together on the path that is in front of them.

****

"That Kisame taking are partner like that! It makes me so mad! **I have been looking forward into teaming up with her!"**

"Relax this is only temporary we have Itachi here to keep us company right?" said Zetsu

"…" Itachi

****

"This is going to be a long mission!"

* * *

Hey guys sorry I took so long. I have been quite busy for the past few weeks! I hope you enjoyed this chapter because I have! Isn't it a twist bet you guys never expected that to happen! Well prepared because in the next chapter will blow your minds away! If I'm getting better please comment and if there are any suggestions or advice I will listen and that it into consideration! Until next time see yeah!


	12. Chapter 12 The Fights Begin

Hey everybody the new is here and I know you have been waiting to find out the fate of our heroes and villains so without further ado chapter 12!

* * *

It has been a day since Hinata and Kisame went on their journey together on their mission. Hinata has her Byakugan up and scout the area for any enemies but so far there were none. Then she deactivated her bloodline limit and continued walking with Kisame.

"So what are you going to do if you meet up with your former colleagues?" asked Kisame

"I don't know my memory is still a little bit vague but there is one other person besides Naruto that I want revenge on." Said Hinata

"Really, and who would that be?"

"A member of the Hyuga clan Neji."

"Why are you after him?"

"He was the one that treated me the worst when I lived in the leaf village. He treated me like trash and he knock me down with his physical and mental abuse and what worse he is a member of the branch family! They are the branch of our clan I am in the main house the next leader of the clan but I was not allowed to punish him for what he has done to me! This is one of the things I do remember the way he treated me is unforgivable!" said Hinata clenching her fist in anger

'Well it seems Itachi has left some bad memories in the girl. Those memories must be real but perhaps not all.' Thought Kisame "So what are you going to do about it?"

"Nothing but if I ever see him he is going to suffer for what he has done to me!"

"Are you going to kill him?"

"No he will suffer something that is far worse then death itself!" said Hinata with an evil smirk on her face

'Ok Itachi you made her a little bit too scary. From what I remember she was supposed to be a very kind and gentle person. Now it seems she is the opposite well a least toward her enemies.' "Alright then tomorrow our mission begins but I should warn you about Orochimaru he is a snake of a man who is obsessed with bloodlimits he might want to capture you and use you for experimentation. It is worst for females because he uses them to breed to create new kinds of bloodlines." Said Kisame

"Even a more reason we should get rid of him men like that make me sick. I would make sure he doesn't do anything like that to anyone ever again!" said Hinata

"Trust me I don't like that snake either. He was once Itachi's partner but he tried to capture his body and have it for himself but Itachi was to powerful for him, which was the main reason Orochimaru left the Akatsuki. He couldn't get the Sharingan threw Itachi so he decided on the next best thing his little brother Sasuke."

"Sasuke? The one that Itachi is after? What is his story?"

"Well I don't know all the details but he wants to kill Itachi for killing their entire clan for revenge. Also he was once a teammate to the one you know as Naruto."

"He was huh? I don't remember much about Naruto just bits of pieces saying that I want revenge for what he has done to me! I would like to interrogate this Sasuke about Naruto I can't recall his face or his techniques but I know that I must get him!"

"Well they have been separated for almost 3 years so what Sasuke knows would be out of date."

"Your right that is true but he might know a weakness of Naruto and I must find it!"

"Well currently Sasuke is being trained by Orochimaru getting stronger so he might be a difficult opponent but he shouldn't be too much of a problem."

"That's good to hear after all I have grown a lot stronger since I was last in the leaf village that much I am sure!"

"You sure have and I am quite impressed for how much skill you gained in such a short amount of time."

"Thank you Kisame Sensei."

"No problem once we take care of Orochimaru we would pay our full attention in collecting all of the tailed beasts."

"When that happens all of that power will be ours!" said Hinata with smirk on her face

'Man seeing her smirk is scary she looks so innocent and gentle I don't think it suits her. What am I thinking? This is not right I usually like people like that but I know it is not in her real nature to behave like this. I must keep theses thoughts to myself otherwise I would be in big trouble! Man I am really getting soft!'

"Kisame Sensei are you alright?" asked Hinata with a worried look on her face

"Yeah I'm fine just spaced out for a little bit."

"Well ok if you say so but if you have something on your mind you could always tell me."

"I will keep that in mind."

"Alright"

There was a long uncomfortable silence between the two for a few minutes while they were walking. Kisame was having a big debate with himself not knowing what he should do with the situation right next to him. Then he spoke.

"Hinata I got a question."

"Yes"

Then Kisame had to think carefully on what he should say.

"Do you think there is anybody back at your village that you care deeply for?"

"I-I do not know a large part of me feels that there is no one left that I care because they have deserted me but I have a small feeling that there is someone that I do care deeply for. I don't know who it is or even it's real or not but I can't shake off this feeling it is like I am deeply in love with someone I don't even know but I should. I just don't remember this is so frustrating not knowing about my own past!"

"Well I am sure you would get your memory back some day but you should remember this not everything is what it seems."

"What do you mean?"

"You will find out one day and when you do I would like to be by your side when that day comes."

"Alright"

"Well we better get back to work tomorrow is our big day."

"Right Kisame Sensei"

*The next day*

Naruto and the rest of team Kakashi are hiding near the bridge where the meeting is supposed to take place. Yamato is hidden within a puppet disguise as Sasori for the spy. Everyone else was together a distance away from them and are about to begin there plan when everything was ready Anko yelled out.

"Alright everyone you know the plan so lets all head out!" said Anko

"Hey wait a second!" said Kiba

"What for?" asked Anko

"I SMELL HINATA!" said Kiba

Everyone is shocked in what they heard.

"But that is not all I smell I believe that Kisame guy is with her. There is that Deidara person with that guy named Tobi. Also I smell Itachi and I think Zetsu is with him. He is hard to trace because he smells so much like a plant. It seems like they have split up." Said Kiba

"Neji?" said Inoichi

"Right BYAKUGAN! I see them! The man that fit with the descriptions Deidara is with a man with a mask. They are about 1.3 miles northwest from here flying in the air on what looks like a clay bird. I also see Itachi and Zetsu .9 miles east. I now see Kisame and WHATS THIS!"

"What wrong?" said Inoichi

"Hinata is walking with him in an Akatsuki uniform!"

"WHAT!" yelled Kiba

"Just as I feared." Said Shikamaru

"What you knew this might happen?" yelled Kiba

"It was a possibility that I came up but I didn't really think that it would happen. It seems like Itachi has gotten to her and did something with her mind. In order to get her back to normal we have to capture Itachi alive!"

"And how in the heck are we going to do that?" said Kiba

"Well Anko and I of course we are experts in capturing and torturing other ninja's." said Inoichi

"Kiba Shino you to take care of Deidara and his partner while Shikamaru and I will try to retrieve Hinata!" said Neji

"WHAT! We should be the ones to get Hinata back we are her teammates after all!" said Kiba

"Do you even think you could stand a chance against Hinata much less Kisame? You fought him before and you both weren't able to beat him but Hinata did so what makes you think you will be able to face both of them?"

"He is right Kiba we must let him go besides I would want another round with that Deidara person for tricking us that he was dead!" said Shino

"Fine" said Kiba with a pout

"Here take theses communicators so we would be able to stay in contact." Said Inoichi

He then gave everyone a communicator.

"Remember the range on these is a maximum of 5 miles so try to stay in the area."

"Alright guys lets move out!" yelled Anko

"Right!" replied everyone

Then everyone left for their destination targets.

*With Deidara and Tobi*

Tobi and Deidara are on the clay bird flying in the air. Deidara was using his art to survey the area for Orochimaru or any other enemy ninja. While Tobi is just sitting down looking bored.

"The meeting should be taking place any moment now. We will wait until the leaf ninja capture or weaken the spy then we will make are move. Hmm" Said Deidara

"Alright hey while we are still waiting can we play 'I Spy'?" asked Tobi

"No"

"Aw come on it would be fun I'll of first. I spy with my little eye something blue."

"Hmm it is the sky."

"Wow you are good at this game!"

"You just make it to simple you nitwit!"

"I just want to have fun because I am bored!"

"You are very annoying!"

"I hope something exciting happens real soon!"

Right after he said that a huge swarm of bugs surrounded them both.

"WHOA!" said Tobi

Then Deidara quickly dodged the swarm of bugs and landed on the ground. Then Shino, Kiba, and Akamaru showed themselves to them by walking out of their hiding spots.

"Hey you and I have some unfinished business." Said Shino

"Eww it is the creepy bug guy!" said Tobi

"How did you know that we would be here?" asked Deidara

"That is for us to know and for you to never find out!" yelled Kiba "Shino you take on Deidara while I take on his partner."

"It would be my pleasure finely it is time to fight! I am going to enjoy this." Said Shino with eerie creepy voice

"We are in the same mission as you to take out Orochimaru so why not take our differences aside and work together on this hmm?" said Deidara

"Are you kidding? You guys kidnapped Hinata and forced her to work for you! We want her back and you are going to help us!" yelled Kiba

"Oh you are talking about are new friend Mrs. Hyuga? She was with us a few days ago she seemed quite nice she has become a mother like figure in our group! She was supposed to be with Zetsu but she wanted Kisame to be her partner for this mission she seems to become fond to him I have no idea why though." Said Tobi

"What are you saying? That can't be true! I won't hear anymore of your lies! Let's do it Akamaru!"

"Woof!" Akamaru

"Man Beast Clone! Fang Over Fang!"

The now Kiba look-alikes spun in a sort of twister and approached Tobi with great speed. Tobi then clumsily dodged it trying to avoid the hits. On the other fight Shino swarmed his bugs toward Deidara but with his now restored arms he made some clay and made some small flying birds and made them flew toward the bugs and blew some of them up. One of the birds survived and it moved quickly toward Shino and made contact. When it exploded there was a cloud of smoke and when it cleared it showed that Shino was a bug clone when he tried to look for him Shino was right behind him and sick his bugs on him and captured him. As the bugs suck the chakra out of him it transformed into a clay clone. Then they all heard a loud explosion from a distance away.

"What was that?" said Kiba

"It sounded like a big explosion was it you Deidara Sensei?" asked Tobi

"No it was not me but it came near where the meeting is supposed to take place something must be up." Said Deidara

They then put those thoughts aside and continue on there fight. This kept going for a while. With Kiba and his partner they could not make a single hit on Tobi because he just keep on moving out of the way. While Deidara and Shino just keep getting stalemates on trying to take out the other both of them had scrapes on them and were getting a little tired from all the fighting. Then all of the sudden Zetsu the white half out of a tree and everybody stopped what they were doing and looked at him.

"I have found Orochimaru he is heading back for his base my other half is tracking him right now so stop what you are doing and follow me!" said Zetsu

"You are not going anywhere!" yelled Kiba

Then both he and Akamaru charged straight toward him when Zetsu smirked.

"Oh yes we are!" said Zetsu

He then shot 2 small poisonous darts at both Kiba and Akamaru. The effects of the poison was immediate they collapsed and could not move then Kiba looked up at Shino.

"If you want to help your friend you got 5 minutes to cure him or he dies. Make your choice pursue us or save your teammate the choice it yours."

He then turned around and headed off with Tobi and Deidara following.

Even though you couldn't see it you would defiantly know that Shino was extremely irritated by the shaking of his hand. He then walked toward Kiba and Akamaru then he used his bugs to drain the poison from both of their systems. When he was done Kiba was barely conscious.

"I… am so... sorry…..Shino." said Kiba now going unconscious

"It's alright Kiba you did your best." Said Shino 'I hope the others are doing better then we are.'

*30 minutes ago with Hinata and Kisame*

Hinata and Kisame are standing in area waiting for the outcome of the meeting.

"It is almost time could you check on what is happening?" said Kisame

"Sure Byakugan!" said Hinata

As her eyes changed she scouted the area but to her surprise she spotted 2 ninja heading their way.

"We have 2 leaf ninja's heading this way and one of them is a Hyuga like myself."

"Is he this Neji person you spoke of?"

"I don't know I can't remember his face all I remember is his name and what he had done to me."

"How long will it take for them to get here?"

"Right about … now."

Just like what she said the 2 ninja appeared right in front of them. They both were looking at Hinata.

"Well hi guys isn't this a happy reunion." Said Hinata

"Hinata what are you doing wearing that cloak?" asked the Hyuga

"Why do you ask? Well to take my revenge on the Leaf Village and on Naruto as well Neji."

"But I don't understand why wou-" said Neji as he was caught off guard when Hinata used the seal on him causing Neji a great amount of pain.

"Hinata what are you doing this isn't like you at all?" said the other Ninja

"And you are?"

"What? It's me Shikamaru don't you remember me? We may not have spoken much to each other but we are in a group of friends called the Konoha 12." Said the Ninja named Shikamaru

"Really?"

"Yes and he is one of your friends!"

"No he is not! I remember the abuse he caused me and I am making him pay for all the torment and pain that he has caused me!"

"But that was years ago and you forgave him!"

"SHUT UP! I don't want to hear anymore of this!"

She then raised the pain level on Neji causing him to scream in unimaginable pain. Seeing that Shikamaru wasn't getting through with her he put his hand up and made a symbol.

"Shadow Possession Jutsu!" said Shikamaru

Then his shadow expanded and was heading toward Hinata's shadow but before that could happen Kisame got her out of the way and moved to a safe distance. Thanks to that disruption Hinata was forced to stop the seal and then Neji stopped screaming and was now unconscious.

'This is not good! I am on my own my opponents are Hinata and one of the 7 swordsmen of the mist I need to think things threw.' Thought Shikamaru

He then put his hands together in his thinking pose trying to find a strategy around this mess.

"Do you know what he is doing Hinata?" asked Kisame

"No but it seems familiar and I can't shake a feeling that it is something important we must stop him on whatever he is doing now!"

Then quickly Hinata made some hand signs and prepare a Jutsu.

"Water Style: Hidden Mist Jutsu!"

Then the whole entire area was shrouded in mist it is thick as pea soup a person couldn't see 2 feet in front of them. This got Shikamaru's attention.

'Oh great this is just perfect she now knows the Hidden Mist Jutsu it is perfect technique for her thanks to her Byakugan she could see me but I won't be able to see her! Plus I can't cast a shadow in this fog either! This is such a major drag how do I get myself out of this mess? I can't see anything but she could see me what about her partner? Would that put him at a disadvantage to?'

Just when he thought that he heard a loud swing heading toward him he quickly moved out of the way then another figure appeared next to him and struck him in the arm it would of done more damage if it wasn't for Shikamaru quickly taking out a kunai with a exploding tag and threw it in the direction were the two figures were at. Thanks to that he was able to see for a moment because the mist was blown away he quickly ran toward Neji and picked him up and tried to retreat. Since he was out numbered and out gunned he had no other choice but too flee. He knew that Hinata and her partner wouldn't let them escape so while he ran he quickly got all of his weapons and explosives all tied up then he threw them at different angles of the area making it hard for his enemies to follow him. He also left a few other surprises for them as well. Meanwhile Hinata and Kisame are in pursuit of the clever ninja. Hinata activated her Byakugan but what she saw made her very agitated.

"Darn it!" said Hinata

"What's the problem?" asked Kisame

"He made a large trap of weapon and explosives attach to some strings. They are flowing with chakra there are so many of them they are blinding from seeing which direction that ninja is going with Neji."

"I could take them all out and then we could continue on our pursuit."

"By then he would have all ready escaped even with the extra wait he could be out of my range by then."

"That is one clever ninja he knows how to get out of situations he might become a big threat for us if he is this smart."

He then began to disarm the traps not long after he finished the last of them they heard a big explosion in the direction where the meeting was supposed to take place and they could see it from where they are.

"Looks like Deidara is having fun." Said Kisame

"Byakugan! No it is not Deidara there are two figures one of them is a man who looks like a snake."

"That would be Orochimaru."

"The other is a horrifying beast with incredible chakra and it has four tails."

"That would be Naruto."

"So that is the power of the Nine Tailed Fox it is incredible it looks like Orochimaru is having a hard time dealing with such a creature."

"Well the Nine Tails is the strongest of them all so of course it is."

"What do we do now sensei?"

"Let's go search for Deidara and Tobi they might need our help to deal with this situation."

"Alright"

"Where are they?"

"Hold a sec Byakugan! They are with Zetsu and they seems to be going somewhere we have to hurry up to know what's going on."

"Alright show me the way and I will follow."

"This way"

She then ran in the direction where they would catch up with their fellow members. Then Kisame followed her then he just thought of something.

"Hey Hinata you said they are with Zetsu right?"

"Yes?"

"Well where is Itachi?"

*30 minutes ago with Zetsu and Itachi*

The two Akatsuki members were walking in silence waiting for the mission to begin. Zetsu did not like the silence so he tried to bring up a conversation.

"So what are you going to if you see your brother?" asked Zetsu

"…" Itachi

**"What about Orochimaru are you going to give him what he deserves for deserting our organization?"**

"…"

**"Come on say something I don't like silence!"**

"Give it up he is not going to say anything."

**"Fine well I think we should check out on the meeting and see how things turn out what do you think?"**

"That's fine with me Itachi you could take care of yourself right?"

"…"

**"I think that is a yes come on I can't take this guy anymore!"**

"Alright see you later Itachi."

"…"

Itachi was relieved that Zetsu left he didn't really like him always trying to get in his business it irritates him. He just stood there waiting a few minutes then all of the sudden a bunch of snakes attacked him out of nowhere. He avoided them thinking that they may belong to Orochimaru he quickly formed a large Fire Ball Jutsu and incinerated the snakes. Then he looked for the owner of the summoning snakes.

"Come on out and face me if you dare!" said Itachi

"I see you took care of my snakes quite easily that is quite impressive no wonder you're a S-ranked criminal" said a woman who just came out of the open

"You must be Anko Orochimaru's old apprentice. He once told me about you when he was still my partner." Said Itachi

"So you were once my snake of a master partner tell me why are you here?" asked the ninja that is now know as Anko

"Our primary mission is to execute Orochimaru."

"Really if we were in different circumstances I might have team up with you guys just to take that snake down!"

"Then what's stopping you?"

"You have kidnapped one of our most talented ninja's and took control of her mind to make her work for you!"

"Well we have been treating her well she has gotten a lot stronger she might be able to rival me now."

"You don't say? Well thank you for your help we would be taking her back now!"

"I am afraid I can not allow that. I have strict orders to keep her on our side and that is what I am intending to do."

"I am afraid you might say that." Said Anko as she was lifting her arm to prepare to attack all of the sudden the area around her began to change.

'What the heck?' thought Anko

"You are in my Genjutsu. You have no way to escape you are in my world now!" said Itachi

"Darn it!"

"Now lets begin!" Then all of the sudden he started to feel pain in his head. "Ugh what is happening to me?" said Itachi he was clenching his head trying to figure out what's going on he looked up at Anko and she was now out of his Genjutsu smirking at him.

"Good work Inoichi the plan was a success!" said Anko

"What! But I didn't sense any other human presence near by how is this possible?" said Itachi

"Simple there is no other human near by just that little guy over there." Said Anko she then pointed toward a cute little squirrel staring at Itachi with its cute little eyes using its paws in a hand sign.

"Oh you got to be kidding me! The great Sharingan master gets defeated by a squirrel I will never hear the end of it if the other Akatsuki members found out about this!"

"Well you know longer have to worry about them we are taking you back to the village! Now go to sleep." Said Inoichi after he said that to Itachi in his thought the missing nin fell down unconscious.

'Mission success' thought the squirrel Inoichi

Then Anko walked up to him and picked him up and began to give him a big hug.

"Aww your so cute! I could hold on to you forever!" said Anko squeezing the poor squirrel.

'Yeah am out of here! Release!' thought Inoich he then return to his own body back at the Ronda viewpoint. Back with Anko she was still hugging the squirrel and when the squirrel realized what's going on it quickly got out of the grip scratch her face like mad and ran away.

"Grr Inoichi I was having a good time to and now I have to carry Itachi all the way back! I will get you back Inoichi just you wait!"

Just then they heard a big explosion not to far away.

'Oh that can't be good.' thought Inoichi

'What's going on?' thought Anko

Anko then put that thought away for now and went toward were Inoichi is supposed to be waiting for her while carrying the unconscious Uchiha. When she arrived she put the prisoner down and tied him up and cover his eyes to be safe from his Sharigan. They were about to radio everyone about the capture of Itachi but then they heard a rustle in the bushes they both got into battle stances ready to see if it's an enemy what came out was Shikamaru with a injured arm carrying an unconscious Neji.

"What happen Shikamaru?" asked Inoichi

"This was Hinata's doing it seems they have brain washed her really well I couldn't get threw with her. She didn't even knew who I was and she had to confirm if he was Neji. It seems she remembers some of the negative things with some twists that happened to her in the village and that is about it she has no other kind of memories." Said Shikamaru

"Well we might be able to get her back to normal soon because we have captured the source of her control." Said Inoichi

"You captured Itachi this is good news we could save Hinata and learn more about Itachi at the same time!"

Then Shino arrives carrying both Kiba and Akamaru with his bugs.

"Hey Shino what happened to them?" asked Shikamaru

"They were poisoned I have took most of the poison out but they still need some medical treatment soon."

"Ugh could this get any worse?" said Inoichi

_"Yamato to Inoichi do you read me?"_ said Yamato threw the communicator

"Inoichi here what's going on?"

_"We need some backup turns out Sai doubled crossed us it seems like Danzo gave him a different mission then ours. The team is one man short and Naruto is exhausted from fighting Orochimaru! We are in pursuit but we need more man power do you have anyone to spare?"_

"Most of our people are injured and are unable to fight the only person I could spare is Anko. The rest of us has to return to the village as soon as possible because we have a Akatsuki prisoner."

_"That is great news who is it?"_

"Itachi"

_"Alright then we will leave a trail for Anko to follow make sure to tell her to get here soon because things could get messy with the Orochimaru and the Akatsuki around."_

"Understood over and out" said Inoich as he turn off the communicator "Well now Anko you better get going they are waiting for you."

"Alright safe journey back home.' Said Anko

"Thanks"

Then Anko left to join Team Kakashi.

"Well we better hurry back let's go." Said Inoichi

"Right" said the remaining ninjas that were conscious. Shino used his bugs to pick up everyone that was unable to walk and then they all headed back home.

*Meanwhile with Deidara, Tobi, and Zetsu*

They were jumping threw the trees heading towards Orochimaru's headquarters when Deidara just thought up a question.

"Hey Zetsu where is Itachi Hmm?" asked Deidara

"I guess he is heading toward where the explosion had come from." Said Zetsu

"That was a huge explosion how did it happen?" asked Tobi

"It was Orochimaru fighting Naruto in his 4 tailed state."

"Wow that is amazing the Nine Tailed Fox must me pretty powerful to make that big of an explosion!" said Tobi

"Why did you and Uchiha split up?" asked Deidara

"We both decided that is would be better for both of us to head our own ways. I am sure Itachi is fine he can't be taken down real easily."

Just then Kisame and Hinata caught up with everyone.

"Itachi has been defeated and captured!" said Hinata

"WHAT! WHAT KIND OF POWERFUL NINJA WOULD BE STRONG ENOUGH TO DEFEAT SUCH A MAN!" yelled Zetsu

"A squirrel" said Hinata

There was a complete utter silence if you listen close enough you could hear crickets chirping.

"Umm did I just heard you correctly?" asked Zetsu

"Yes it is true Itachi was defeated by a squirrel." Said Hinata

Just then Deidara burst out laughing.

"HAHAHAHAHA Itachi HAHAHAHA defeated HAHAHA by a squirrel? HAHAHAHA oh that is rich!" said Deidara

"What are we going to do now?" asked Hinata

"We should inform our leader." Said Kisame

"I will do it." Said a unusually serious Tobi

Then he quickly disappeared.

"What was that all about? I never seen Tobi so serious before hmm." Said Deidara

"You learn something new everyday." Said Kisame

*Meanwhile with Tobi*

The man that calls himself Tobi has explained the situation to Pein.

"I see what are we going to do about this sir?" asked Pein

"For now nothing we leave the leaf village alone this could come to our advantage as well as a disadvantage."

"How so?"

"Well there are some risks that the leaf village might know a lot more about our organization but that now leaves us to deal with Sasuke."

"What about him sir?"

"He is after Itachi for revenge if he learns that he is now in the Leaf Village he might go after him. We could asked him to join us since our goals are the same."

"What do you mean? Itachi is one of our best members you are willingly going to sacrifice him for his brother?"

"Yes in time he will despise the Leaf Village for what he could not so he will do anything he can to destroy them."

"An excellent plan sir but how are we going to get him to join us?"

"By killing Orochimaru and offer more power to him then he could possibly imagine. Once we are threw with him he would be as strong or stronger then our new Hyuga friend" he then smirked underneath his mask and made a small evil laugh

'Soon everything will come in motion.'

* * *

There we have it Chapter 12 is finally done I hoped you all liked it! Sorry it took me so long but for the past couple of months I had a bunch of other stuff I had to do. Please give me some reviews and some suggestions for my story and I would listen. Thanks again!


	13. Chapter 13 Akatsuki Takeover

Hey everyone sorry it took me so long to make this chapter but I have been busy. You see I just graduated and am now ready for college so I had a lot of things on my mind but I am determined to finish this story so I won't disappoint any of you! Now let's begin with chapter 13!

* * *

Team 7 is jumping through the forest tracking down Orochimaru's hideout. Naruto was worn out after using the Nine Tails chakra to fight Orochimaru. He has no memory on what happen during that time all he knows is that he made a huge crater, Sai teamed up with Orochimaru, and Sakura was injured while he was out. While Naruto was thinking about all this Sakura suddenly collapse out of the trees.

"OH SNAP!" said Naruto as he quickly sprinted toward Sakura and saved her from the devastating fall.

"Are you alright Sakura?" ask Naruto

"I'll be fine I just slipped that's all." said Sakura then she winced in pain

"Your hurt what happened?" asked Naruto

"Oh I just got hurt in the fight by Orochimaru that's all."

"You shouldn't push yourself Sakura you are our only medic so we couldn't afford you to be tired and injured." said Yamato

"Yes sir" said Sakura with a regretful look on her face

"Well I am going to call in for some reinforcements I will be right back." Then he walked away further into the forest.

Sakura was now sitting down next to a tree healing her wound after a few minutes the pain was gone. She then took out a book that she found at the crater site that belonged to Sai. Naruto then sat down next to her to look at the book as well. It was a picture book of two ninja on each side of the covers as they fight their enemies coming closer together but when it got to the middle of the book it had a picture of one person that looked like Sai but with no face. It was uncompleted.

"I wonder what all this means?" said Naruto

"I assume that the other person is his brother that he told us about." said Sakura

"Yeah I think your right about that." said Naruto

Then Yamato came back from the trees with a smile on his face.

"What are you so happy about?" asked Naruto

"I just received word that we have captured Itachi Uchiha!" said Yamato

"WHAT!" yelled both Naruto and Sakura

"Yes but most of our reinforcements are injured in fighting some of the members of the Akatsuki and can only afford one person to back us up."

"Really? Which one of them is it?" asked Naruto

"Well…"

"That would be me brat!" said Anko as she appeared next to him with a kunai next to his cheek and making a small cut then she licked off some of the blood off the kunai.

'Oh man out of all of them why did it had to be her?' thought Naruto

"Naruto may I have a word with you?" asked Yamato

"S-sure" said Naruto as he quickly left his spot to get away from the crazy kunoichi.

When they got out of hearing distance from their comrades Yamato faced Naruto with a serious look.

"Naruto I have a few reasons why called you hear to talk to you privately. The first thing is Sakura wasn't telling the truth about who hurt because she didn't want to hurt your feelings. It was you that done it Naruto."

"W-what?" said Naruto with a shock look on his face

"You were in the Nine Tailed state with 4 tails. You were not in control when you are in that state you would attack anyone friend or foe. When Sakura saw you fighting like that she tried to stop you but the beast attacked her if it wasn't for my quick reflexes she would be in worse shape. I am here to tell you that you shouldn't always rely on the Nine Tailed Fox because you are strong now and you don't need that power."

Naruto was silent during the whole chat now feeling bad in what he did. That is when he promised himself that he will not use the Nine Tails chakra recklessly anymore.

"Now for the other matter we have reason to believe that the Akatsuki are also after Orochimaru so we might encounter them if that happens try to get away from them if you can but know this no matter what happens don't lose your cool got that?"

Naruto just nodded then they both went back to their comrades.

"Alright it is time to head out follow me!" said Yamato

Then everybody quickly followed him now heading towards Orochimaru's secret base.

*Meanwhile with the Akatsuki*

They all made it inside the hidden base undetected all thanks to Hinata's Byakugan. They were in a hallway that seems to go on forever with doors on each side. Thanks to Hinata they know that they shouldn't open some of the doors because some are trapped and others of wild beasts inside. They were all moving quietly trying to make no noise then all of the sudden Hinata signal them to stop.

"What is it?" said Kisame in a very quiet voice

"There is a man with glasses walking down the hallway toward us." replied Hinata

"That would be Kabuto he was Sasori's spy but it seems like he switched sides with Orochimaru." said Zetsu

"Ok Zetsu at the pace he is going he would be here in a few minutes I want you to use your technique to neutralize him." commanded Hinata

"Who made you leader?" said Zetsu

"Be quiet and do what she says it is a good plan you are the best person for the job without causing a ruckus." said Kisame

"Grr Fine!"

*Meanwhile with Kabuto*

Kabuto just locked up the boy named Sai in a room and was heading toward the research lab. Then he just remembered something.

'Oops I left the Leaf Villages Anbu list back in the room.' then he began to turn around and head back but all of the sudden he began to feel drowsy and fell on his knees.

'What's going on?' he then noticed that a bunch of pollen has surrounded him he began to feel weak and completely fell on the ground. He was barely awake when he saw a plant like humanoid figure.

'Darn it the Akatsuki' thought Kabuto as left the conscious world

"Target neutralized" said White Zetsu

**"Hehe that was to easy"** Then Hinata and the rest of the group walked up to where Zetsu was and then she looked at Kabuto.

"Good work Zetsu now we need you to stay here and watch over our prisoner." said Hinata

**"Why do I have to listen to you? Why don't you let someone else go instead?"**

"Because we need attack power skills your skills are not suited for what we are about to do so stay here and guard the prisoner."

**"Grr fine whatever!"**

"Alright let's move out!" then the rest of the Akatsuki followed her

As they were running through the hall Hinata expanded her Byakugan she could see Orochimaru, Sasuke, and the Leaf Ninja.

"I see everybody that is nearby Orochimaru is in a large room to get there you past 8 hallways then you take a left then pass 2 hallways and then you take the hallway on the right he would be in the 6 door on the right. Sasuke is down this hallway near the end 3rd to the last door on the left. The Leaf Ninja are on the surface not far from our location."

"Leader says that we should leave Sasuke alone until we take care of Orochimaru." said Tobi

"Ok then you and Deidara will take care of Orochimaru while Kisame and I will deal with the Leaf Ninja understood?"

"Gotcha!" said Tobi as he saluted her

"Finally going to take care of the Orochimaru problem hmm." said Deidara

"Alright let's move out!" Then they left their separate ways to approach their targets.

*Meanwhile with Team Kakashi*

Naruto, Sakura, and Yamato were standing in from of their teammate who is tied up because of the betrayal he caused by joining with Orochimaru. Naruto was talking about his bonds with Sasuke telling him he would get him back no matter what because he was like a brother to him. This got Sai thinking about the bonds with Naruto and Sasuke it made him wonder about his bond with his long deceased brother. Then he thought of something and decided to ask.

"If you bond with Sasuke is like a brother then what is your bond with your friend Hinata?"

Naruto then had a sudden bush on his face he was taken aback by his question it took him a moment to speak.

"H-Hinata… um well…she is someone I care about a lot… my bond between her is a little different. At first it was just us being really good friends but now I think I am in love with her." said Naruto

"Now isn't that sweet." said a female voice

Everyone suddenly turn their heads toward the direction of that voice and what they saw was two figures up on a ledge with the sun blinding them for a moment trying to adjust to the brightness a moment later they were all in a state of pure shock. The tallest figure was the blue member of the Akatsuki Kisame but it was the other one that really got their attention right in front of them was a female girl with long purple hair wearing a large Akatsuki robe but the most important thing that caught of their attention was her fierce pupil less lavender eyes! They all knew who she was but they were shocked in what they see.

"H-Hinata?" said the surprised Naruto

"Who is he?" whispered Hinata to Kisame

"That is Naruto"

That is when Hinata became extremely angry. She then jump down and began walking slowly toward Naruto.

"Hinata what are you doing here and why are you wearing the Akatsuki robe?" asked a very confused Naruto

"NARUTO GET AWAY FROM HER!" yelled Yamato

"What?"

Hinata ran toward Naruto and used a deadly Gentle Fist strike. Naruto's ninja reflexes kicked in and he barely avoided the devastating blow.

"Hinata what are you doing?" asked a now very confused Naruto

"YOU…MUST…PAY!" said a very mad Hinata. She then called out to Kisame.

"GIVE ME WATER NOW!"

"Alright Water Style: Exploding Water Shockwave!" said Kisame as he spit out a huge amount of water Hinata began to form her seals.

"Water Style: Tsunami!" said Hinata as all of the water that was summoned was pulled together and formed a huge tidal wave heading toward the surprised ninja as the water consumed them in the deadly tidal wave Kisame spoke.

"Um Hinata you do know we need him alive right?"

"Oops oh yeah I forgot! I was just over come with anger it slipped my mind." she then spread the water making it only a foot deep everywhere but at the spot where the ninja were at was a big wooden dome that surrounded them. Then all of the wood retracted back into the ground now showing that the 5 ninja's are still alive.

"Sakura Sai you two get out of here we will take care of them inform the Hokage in what transpired here!" said Yamato

They both just nodded and began to run away from the fight.

"Kisame you take care of those two while I take care of the rest." said Hinata

"Are you sure your opponents are strong two of them are at least Jounin while the other is the carrier of the nine tails."

"Don't worry I'll be fine after all I am as strong or maybe stronger then the Kages now so I will be ok."

"Alright then take care!" said Kisame as he swiftly ran toward the two departing ninja's

Anko used her snakes to stop Kisame but Hinata quickly used her water to stab those snakes' dead.

"Now you don't have to worry about him your opponent is me."

"Looks like this is not going to be easy." said Anko

"She has gotten a lot stronger it would seem since she was last at our village." said Yamato

"Now it is time for you two to die and Naruto to be captured!" said Hinata

"Hinata what's wrong what happened to you?" said Naruto

"Naruto stay back let us handle this!" said Yamato

"I am not going to sit back and do nothing!"

"Just stay back that is an order do you got that?" said Yamato with a stern voice

Naruto clenched his fist in his anger trying to control himself then he replied.

"Fine" Then Naruto walked back out of the way to watch the two skilled Jounin face off their former fellow comrade in battle.

"It has been a long time since you and I teamed up together isn't it?" said Anko

"Yes it has" said Yamato

"Let's capture her together ready?"

"Yeah"

"Let's go!"

They both charged toward Hinata and while this happen Hinata got in a familiar stance of the Hyuga clan. Yamato moved quickly and try to hit Hinata but each attempt failed because they were all deflected. Then Anko made a lot of snakes come out of her sleeve and try to bite her and wrap her up but Hinata quickly reacted as she used a move.

"Eight Trigrams Air Palm!" Then a chakra blast came from her palm blasted back both Yamato and Anko's snakes away from her.

"Is that the best you got? I might as well end this with my newest technique now prepare to die!" she then summoned all of the water and surrounded them from above it looked like a large lake with a hole in the middle and that whole looked to be 100 feet deep with the two leaf ninja inside the hole unable to escape from the danger there in.

"HINATA DON'T DO THIS!" yelled Naruto but Hinata did not listen as she finished her last hand sign she yelled out her new move.

"WATER STYLE: EXTREME WATER PRESSURE!" as the name was said all the water fell on the two trapped ninja's they were trapped in the water unable to breathe but that was the least of their worries as they began to feel the water press on them so tightly crushing them until they met their demise! Naruto couldn't believe what he just saw he just witness Hinata killing both Yamato and Anko he just couldn't believe it.

"Hinata what have you done? They were fellow leaf ninja and you killed your own sensei how could you do such a thing!"

Hinata then quickly moved toward Naruto with such speed he didn't had time to react as she grabbed him by the neck!

"I don't care about them they got what they deserve for backing you up! I was banished because of you and now they all are going to pay but you are going to have an even worse fate when I am done with you!"

"What are you talking about? You were never-" Hinata squeezed tighter

"Enough! I can't stand you and what is inside of you! You deserve to die I am going to rip you apart until you're an inch from death then I will let the Akatsuki have their way with you!"

Even though this was happening Naruto looked at Hinata with his compassionate eyes and for a split second Hinata felt that this was the wrong thing to do but that was pushed aside by her anger and hatred she prepared to strike.

"Any last words?" said Hinata

"Yeah I swear that I will get the old Hinata back and I will never go back on my word that is my nindo my ninja way!"

When those words were spoken Hinata's heart sparked she began to feel something in it but her mind is telling her to kill him she was in a constant struggle the heart took over for the moment.

"N-Naruto help me!"

"Hinata?"

But just as quick the heart was revealed the mind took over.

"DIE!" Yelled Hinata as she struck Naruto in the heart he coughed up blood then looked right into Hinata's eyes.

"I…will…get… you… back." said Naruto as he closed his eyes Hinata smirked to see the death of Naruto in her hands but that smirked disappeared into surprise as Naruto disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"What he was a Shadow Clone? Where is the real one?" She then activate her Byakugan to search for him. As she looked she couldn't find him anywhere but she did notice Kisame coming back.

"What happened?" asked Hinata

"They were both clones they got away from me!" said Kisame

"Naruto got away but I did manage to kill the other two." she then looked at the direction where she killed the ninja's but something bugged her.

"Wait a minute where are their remains?"

"Looks like they all got away."

"How can this happen?"

*20 minutes ago*

The water rushed quickly toward the leaf ninja before they were hit by the water Yamato quickly used his wood to surround them to protect them from the water.

"Come on we are getting out of here!" said Yamato

"WHAT! What about Hinata we can't just leave her!" yelled Naruto

"Don't worry I have a plan. Now I need everyone to make a clone."

"Why?" asked Naruto

"You will find out soon lets hurry!"

"I would like to be on with your plan I would like to help Naruto out I want to learn about the bonds he has I promise I won't try to run away." said Sai

"Fine but I am keeping a close eye on you." said Yamato

Then everyone made a clone and Sai made a clone of Sakura since she can't do any solid clones. Then Yamato used his earth style to make a tunnel underground for them all to escape. When everyone was through the hole was sealed back up.

"Where are we going?" asked Sakura

"We are returning back to the village we need to plan this out with the Hokage and we need more troops remember the Akatsuki are here and not just two of them but 3 groups of them we manage to capture one of them but that was sheer luck we are going to use our prisoner to learn everything about the Akatsuki."

"What about Sasuke and Hinata?" asked Sakura

"Well we can't get involved now because the Akatsuki is after Orochimaru it would seem and as far as Sasuke is goes I don't think they have any interest in him. As for Hinata let's just say I left her a hidden gift just now."

"How do you know?" asked Naruto

"I can communicate with my wood clone that is how."

"So you left Hinata one of your special tracking seeds?" asked Sakura

"Yes this seed is special it can stick into clothing and won't come off even if it's washed."

"That is quite a clever move you made Captain Yamato." said Sai

"Looks like Hinata took care of our clones." said Anko

"It would seem like it." said Yamato

"What are you talking about how could you know Anko?" asked Naruto

"What? What do you mean 'what I am talking about' you are an expert in Shadow Clones you should know that all of the knowledge and experience you get from it comes back to you when it disappears!" said Anko

"Really I never noticed."

"Idiot"

"Hey what about Sai's clones?"

"My clones work differently than yours mine is just for distractions that is all they are capable of other then fighting for a short period of time." said Sai

"Oh" said Naruto

"Come on we can discuss this later for now let's get out of here we will run out of air soon!" Then they all ran the mile long tunnel. When they got to the end Yamato made an exit and they all saw sunlight they all got out of the hole then Naruto suddenly froze.

"Naruto are you ok?" asked Sakura

"Hinata is still there I was able to return her to her normal self for a second I know now that there is still a chance to save her now."

"That is good to hear now let's get going so we will be able to save her!" said Sakura

"Right!"

*25 minutes ago with Tobi and Deidara*

The two Akatsuki members are just at the other side of the door to the large room that Orochimaru is in at the moment then Deidara spoke.

"I will take care of Orochimaru you back me up ok" whispered Deidara

"I don't think so!" said Tobi in a deep serious voice

"Wha-" He looked at Tobi and he saw the Sharingan on his right eye he activated it and knocked out his partner.

"I am going to take care of Orochimaru personally." said Tobi

He then entered the room it was large and dark the only traces of light were the torches on walls in the room. In the middle of the room was the man known as Orochimaru with a snake curled up around him.

"I see so the Akatsuki has found me." said Orochimaru

"I am here to get rid of you. You are interfering with our plans so we must eliminate you."

"I see you are a new member has Pein recruited you himself?"

"Since you are going to die anyways I will tell you the truth. I am the true founder of the Akatsuki!"

"I thought Pein was the leader."

"That is technically incorrect you see Pein is my puppet I use him so the others won't know who I really am."

"Then who are you tell me?"

"I AM MADARA UCHIHA!"

"WHAT! That can't be possible he is long dead!"

"No I am alive and well." He then takes off his mask

"N-no it can't be!"

"Yes now it is time for you to join the afterlife! MANGEKYOU SHARINGAN!"

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Orochimaru then fell to the ground now brain dead after the effects of the powerful Sharingan.

"Now to take care of the body." said Madara

He began by attaching explosives all around Orochimaru and then but the big one down Orochimaru's throat. He then walked away and triggered the explosives while putting his mask back on. There was a explosion as Orochimaru was blown to pieces all the blood and guts were spilling everywhere in the room. He then got Deidara's sleeping form and dragged him into the room and woke him up.

"Uh what happen?" asked Deidara

"You kill Orochimaru Deidara Sensei!" said Madara in his Tobi disguise

"Yeah I did didn't I the great artistic genius defeated the likes of Orochimaru by my art hmm!"

"You are so amazing sensei!"

"Yeah I know hmm!"

"I'll go tell leader that Orochimaru is dead. Why don't you go see how Zetsu is doing?"

"Alright"

Then Tobi quickly left the area.

'Man he can move really fast!'

He then began walking in the direction where he last saw Zetsu. When he got there he notices that Zetsu was lying on the ground unconscious while the prisoner escaped. He then quickly ran toward him shook him awake.

"Ow that didn't tickle" said Zetsu

**"No duh you think! That hurt like hell!"**

"What happened?" said Deidara

"Well…"

*Flashback 15 minutes ago*

Zetsu was guarding the prisoner bored out of his mind he begins to get irritated.

**"Gah I can't take this anymore why do we even have to guard him he won't wake up for days!"**

"Take it easy the others will be back soon so keep calm."

**"Fine they better get back here soon."** Just as those words left his mouth he was struck in the back by something sharp then he fell to the ground.

**"What just happened?"**

"I happened" said Kabuto

**"But how that was supposed to knock you out for days!"**

"He must have used some sort of antidote."

"Correct now tell me how did you all get here?" said Kabuto with a chakra scalpel at his throat

"I was watching all of the fights with my clones including Sasori's. When he told the leaf ninja everything about the spy I was listening as well."

**"Yeah we aren't called skilled reconnaissance for nothing!"**

"I see then I guess your mission was to take out Orochimaru then?"

"Yeah"

"Thank you" Then Kabuto quickly struck Zetsu and knocked him out. Knowing that his master might be gone he left quickly heading toward another secret base just in case Orochimaru survives he knows he would come there as well.

*End of flashback*

"I see hmm he gave you the slip." said Deidara

Then they both looked up and noticed that Hinata and Kisame arrived.

"I see your back how did it go with the Leaf Ninja hmm?" asked Deidara

"They all got away!" said a very irritated Hinata

"What about you?" asked Kisame

"I kill Orochimaru he was no match for my art!"

"I see where is Tobi?"

"He left to talk to the boss."

Just then the said person ran up toward them.

"Hey I'm back!" said Tobi

"What did the leader say?" asked Kisame

"He says that we are doing a great job he wants us to recruit Sasuke to replace Orochimaru." said Tobi

"I don't think he would join us after all he wants to kill Itachi." said Kisame

"Well the boss says we can help him by making him stronger."

"The same way we helped Hinata hmm?" asked Deidara

"Yeah exactly!"

"Alright I will look for him Byakugan! I see him he is in a room asleep on a bed follow me but not to close." said Hinata

She then lead them threw the hallways towards the room then Hinata lifted her hand up to signal them to stop.

"I will go talk to Sasuke after all he is just like me and we are from the same village if there is any trouble you may intervene. Understood?"

They all just nodded and then Hinata removed her robe and walked up to the door and knocked.

"I thought I made it perfectly clear to not to bug me when I am sleeping!" said irritated Sasuke

"I must speak with you!" said Hinata

"This better be good you may enter."

She then opened the door and walked inside. What she saw was a guy with black hair and black eyes with an emotionless face wearing a white button up shirt it was open and you can see the muscles on him.

"Hello Sasuke." said Hinata

"Do I know you?"

"Well you might I was from the same village you came from don't you recognize me?"

"Oh yeah the Hyuga girl Hinata right? What are you doing here?"

"I have some news involving Itachi."

"What about him." said Sasuke with a now very serious look on his face

"He has been captured by the Leaf." replied Hinata

Then Sasuke quickly in blinding speed pulled out his sword and put it next to Hinata's throat.

"Where can I find him?"

"Now now let's not get ahead of ourselves you are still no match for Itachi and least of all ME!" She then moved in such blinding speed Sasuke couldn't react in time and he was knocked down easily by her.

"How did you get so strong?"

"Like you I am a deserter of the Leaf they banished me so to get my revenge I teamed up with the Akatsuki!"

"Itachi works for the Akatsuki!" yelled Sasuke

"Not anymore because he was captured he is no longer a member. We need your help to get rid of him and we will train you more then Orochimaru ever can!"

"Where is Orochimaru?"

"He's dead so if you want to get stronger you can join us what do you say?"

He then thought about it for a moment then he had a smile on his face.

"Sure I'll join."

"Excellent now we just need one little thing before we go. Where is the Akatsuki ring that Orochimaru has?"

"Follow me"

They both walked down the long hallway then Sasuke opened one of the doors inside was a lab and right on the table was the ring they have been looking for. Hinata got to the table and picked it up.

"Good now shall we go?"

"Yeah"

"Just to let you know ahead of time I have brought some of my Akatsuki friends so don't be alarmed."

When they arrived with the other members Sasuke only recognized one of them.

"You you are the guy that was with Itachi that day." said Sasuke

"Yep that was me I am looking forward in working with you. Hopefully you would be much more entertaining than your brother was." said Kisame

"So this is Itachi's little brother hmm?" said Deidara

"Welcome do our group I'm Tobi nice to meet you!"

"My name is Zetsu"

"I'm Deidara hmm"

"Case you don't know I'm Kisame."

"Alright when does my training begin?" asked Sasuke

"When we arrive at our secret base come let's go."

*Meanwhile at the Leaf Village*

Shino got the wounded and took them to the hospital while Inoichi called for the Anbu to escort Itachi to the interrogation room. When they finally got there Lady Tsunade was there as well.

"Report!" said Tsunade

"Shino has taken Neji, Kiba, and Akamaru to the hospital. Anko has joined Naruto's group for backup and we now are ready to begin the mind probing of Itachi" said Inoichi

"Very well you may begin."

"It would take a while."

"I know just get to it we need to know everything about the Akatsuki!"

"Roger!"

*Meanwhile at the Akatsuki base*

They all just arrive with Sasuke and they all faced the leader as he walked toward the newest member of their group.

"Welcome I am the leader of the Akatsuki you may call me Pein"

"So you're the leader you must be strong." said Sasuke

"Yes Hinata will you please hand me the ring?"

She then gave him the ring and then he pulled out the traditional Akatsuki robe.

"With this ring and this robe you are now officially a member of the Akatsuki."

Sasuke smirked and put the two items on.

"So when do we begin?" asked Sasuke

"Immediately tell me how much chakra you have?"

"A lot thanks to my curse mark."

"Well we can make you have more chakra without you using your curse mark."

"How?"

"Zetsu"

"Here you go."

"What's this?"

"It is a special seed I made not just anybody could take it. It would increase your chakra reserves greatly but there is a catch you would be in a great deal of pain for 3 days and you would have to be strapped down in that time period so you can be still." said Zetsu

"Fine let's do this." said Sasuke

He then walked up to the bed and laid down he was strapped up tight.

"Here you go swallow it." said Zetsu as he put the seed in his mouth Sasuke swallowed it. For a few moments nothing happened until you began to see Sasuke sweating and began to shake. It seems like he was trying to suppress a yell from the pain that he is going through.

"He is tough it seems like he is doing better then you had when we did this to you." said Zetsu to Hinata

"Shut up or I will disable you for days with my most powerful Hyuga move!"

**"Man you can't take a joke can yeah!"**

"Come on Kisame Sensei I want to train more!" said Hinata

"Alright lets go." said Kisame

**"Geese what's wrong with her?"**

"Know idea" said Zetsu

*Few hours later at Konoha*

Inoichi was probing Itachi's mind then he found something that utterly shocked him. He then stopped what he was doing. Tsunade lifted an eyebrow wondering what's going on.

"What did you find?" asked Tsunade

"There is a seal inside his mind it looked to be decaying when I saw it I thought it was meant to keep intruders out but it is not that at all."

"Then what is it?"

"It is a seal that only an Uchiha can do."

"Did Itachi put it there?"

"No that would be impossible because the signature is different from Itachi's only a powerful Uchiha can pull this off."

"What kind of seal is it?"

"It is a Mind Controlling Seal!"

* * *

There you go what do you think? It is a twist isn't it? Hope you guys liked it because I had fun with this chapter! Review and tell me what you think! I will try to be quicker in writing my next chapter so hopefully you won't have to wait as long! Alright then until the next chapter chow!


	14. Chapter 14 Itachi's Return

Hey everybody Ch.14 is here and ready to go! I told you I will try to publish this chapter sooner and I did so enjoy!

* * *

Tsunade is in her office thinking of what she learned in the interrogation room with Itachi Uchiha. What she learned was mind boggling so she called the only two people that can help her figure things out. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in" said Tsunade

The door had open and the people that stood right in front of her were the two elders of Konoha Homura Mitokado and Koharu Utatane. Homura is an elderly man with a grey hair and beard wearing green glasses. Koharu is an elderly woman with grey hair with a hair stick holding her hair up in a bun.

"You have called for us Tsunade?" asked Koharu

"Yes I have please have a seat." said Tsunade

"It is most unusual for you to call us especially after are argument not too long ago." said Homura

"I know but I have some information that you might want to know." said Tsunade

"And what would that be?" said Koharu

"We have captured a member of the Akatsuki Itachi Uchiha."

Both of them are now shocked by the news. Tsunade then continue talking.

"We have learned a great deal from the Uchiha and what we learned is that Itachi did not kill his clan on his own free will!"

"WHAT? What do you mean by that?" said Koharu

"It was another Uchiha we don't know who yet but he used a powerful mind controlling seal on Itachi and made him kill the entire clan. Now tell me is there a Uchiha that I don't know about that is a missing Nin?"

"There is one but he should be long dead." said Homura

"Who?"

"It was the man who helped founded this village and was the 1st Hokage's equal Madara Uchiha!" said Homura

"Madara? I heard stories about him in my youth he opposed my grandfather both him and my great uncle fought against him and he was defeated. It was said he died that that day." said Tsunade

"Yes even if he did survive he would be close to 100 years old and shouldn't be much of a threat by now." said Koharu

"Are you sure there is no other?"

"Positive" Homura

"Well then come with me the seal is about to be removed so lets go."

"Very well lead the way" said Koharu

They then followed Tsunade to the very room that Itachi is being held in. When they got in the room the floor was covered in seal markings and at the middle of it was Itachi unconscious tied to a chair. Inoichi was standing right next to him waiting for Tsunade's order.

"Is everything complete?" asked Tsunade

"Yes it is Lady Hokage." replied Inoichi

"You may begin"

"Right"

He then put his hand on Itachi's head and entered his mind. Inside he walk toward the seal that is attached to his brain he tried to touch it but it shocked his hand.

'I see well I have to take care of this protective barrier first.' thought Inoichi

He then formed some hand signs and a glow of chakra flowed toward the seal. The barrier tried to fight it off but thanks to its weaken state it slowly disappeared. When it was all gone he went up to the seal and ripped it off that is when the brain began to pulse as Itachi's real memories came back to him. Then Inoichi left his mind and spoke to the Hokage.

"It is done now he will wake up at any moment."

Inoichi walked away to allow Tsunade to be in front of Itachi. He began to stir at first he didn't know where he was at but all of the memories came flooding back. Then the Uchiha began to cry in great sadness.

"What have I done? I killed everyone my mom, dad, and my entire clan!" said a sulking Itachi

"Itachi I am the 5th Hokage Tsunade we need to know who did this to you?"

Sniff "It is a long story it all began 8 years ago."

*Flashback*

Itachi was outside training with his little brother watching him. He had 8 kunai and 8 targets in different locations and in one of those locations was at a bind spot behind a boulder. He jumped high in the air and threw all the weapons. They hit each other now heading straight for their destination and they all hit their targets at the same time. Then Itachi landed on the ground not even breaking a sweat from the training he has been doing.

"Wow brother you are amazing! You even hit the target at your blind spot that is incredible!" said a young Sasuke

Itachi smiled at his younger brother glad to see that is brother is easily impressed.

"Well if you train hard you would be able to do it to." said Itachi

"Alright let's get to it!" said an excited Sasuke with a kunai in hand and began to ran.

"Sasuke be care-" Sasuke trips and falls "ful"

Not too long after Itachi was caring his younger brother after he sprained an ankle heading toward their house. They were having a great time talking to each other but then an Anbu appeared next to Itachi.

"The Hokage has a mission for you gear up and report there in 10 minutes." said the Anbu then he disappeared

"Well I guess I have to hurry up and take you home I have to get ready." said Itachi

"Aww your leaving I wanted you to help me with my training." said Sasuke

They arrived at the house and Itachi laid Sasuke down on a step then he poked him on the forehead.

"Sorry Sasuke maybe next time." said Itachi with a smile on his face he then quickly went inside and told his parents that he was leaving for a mission and Sasuke ankle needs to be looked at. He then geared up in is Anbu uniform and headed toward the Hokage's office.

In the office the 3rd Hokage was looking threw some reports while smoking his pipe. Then the Anbu he sent for arrived.

"Ah you're here I got a mission for you that is of great importance." said the elderly Hokage

"Sir!" said the Anbu (Itachi)

"Our intelligence reports say that a group of high S-rank criminals are forming an organization. Your mission is to find out who their leader is and what their goals are. You are best suited for this mission here is a list of places you need to search and be careful."

He then gave him the note and the Anbu send a respectable farewell to the Hokage then he disappeared to begin on his dangerous mission.

*Later*

It has been tree days since Itachi began on his mission to search any information involving the S-rank criminals. He was looking for one criminal in particular the former sage of Konoha Orochimaru. The man was hard to find but he got a lead that he might be in a nearby area in the mountains. He searched through the area making sure he was well hidden while doing it that's when he spotted the traitor Orochimaru. He was wearing a large black cloak with red cloud patterns on it and he was not alone. Next to him was what looks like a puppet. From his criminal Intel he guess that he was Sasori of the sand and he was wearing the same cloak Itachi was wearing. Itachi followed them until they reached a cave. Itachi then went above the entrance wrapped himself in a rock formation cloak and slowly went inside staying close to the ceiling while still being well hidden. Inside was a huge area with the two S-rank criminals in the middle facing a mask man with the same cloak as theirs.

"Was your mission successful?" said the mask man

"Yes it turned out quite nicely." said Orochimaru

"Everything came to according to plan." said Sasori

"Good" said the man he then did some hand signs then the entrance of the cave closed off. "Now we can take care of our guest." He then threw a kunai at Itachi's direction forcing him out of hiding.

Itachi now knows that the whole thing was a trap to lure him in. Now he had to try to find a way to get out of there knowing he wouldn't be a match against all of them at once.

"Now let's see what's under that mask of yours." said the mask man he then moved so quickly Itachi didn't even notice that his mask was gone in a blink of an eye and reappeared at the same spot holding Itachi's Anbu mask. To the naked eye it looked like he didn't move at all but in reality he moved at the speed of light.

"Well what do we have hear it is Itachi Uchiha." said Orochimaru

"You know him Orochimaru?" asked Sasori

"Quite a bit actually"

"Tell me what you know." said the masked man

"He is the first born of the leader of the Uchiha clan. He is a pure genius he graduated at such a young age and not long after he was made Chuunin at the age of 8 and was made Jounin at the age of 10 and by the age of 13 he was made captain of the Anbu."

"This is perfect you will be a perfect member of our organization." said the mask man

"Who are you?" said Itachi

"Me? Well let's just say I am a Uchiha as well."

"That is impossible there is no Uchiha in history that left the village!" said Itachi

"Oh there is one Uchiha you neglected to think of."

"What do you mean? You can't possibly be him!"

"Yes I am Madara Uchiha!"

That was when Itachi threw smoke bombs on the ground and began on his escape.

"After him!" said the man now known as Madara

The two ninja's quickly did as they were told and began there chase on the Uchiha.

Itachi was running deeper into the cave trying to find an exit but knowing that this whole thing was to trap him he knew that there would be no other exits so he just going to make his own but first he had to find a way to deal with the two high leveled ninja that are after him. Just then something grabbed his ankle and he was quickly pulled back. When he looked down it was a very long tongue that was Orochimaru's. He quickly pulled out a kunai and stabbed the tongue forcing Orochimaru to let go. Sasori quickly reacted and used his two thousand needles at Itachi. He had no time to avoid them so he quickly made a hand sign up to his mouth and used one of his signature moves.

"Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!" said Itachi

Then a big fire ball came out of his mouth and destroyed the needles. Then Orochimaru appeared behind him with a kunai and struck at him. Acting quickly Itachi activated his Sharingan and cast a very powerful Genjutsu on him. While Orochimaru was unable to fight at the moment he looked at Sasori and decided to use the special technique that he has been working on. He quickly ran toward Sasori and he reacted by attacking him with his large tail but Itachi moved quickly. He pulled out a long string of metal wire and stopped the tail. Then he quickly wrapped the wire all around Sasori so he wouldn't be able to move. With both of the Ninja's unable to fight he now only have to worry about Madara. That is when he heard clapping.

"Well done I am truly impressed you defeated two of my strongest ninja's you would be an excellent subject for my plans for Konoha and your clan." said Madara

"What do you want with me?" said a worried Itachi

"Oh nothing much really I just want you to be the exterminator of the entire Uchiha clan!"

"NEVER!"

"Oh but you have no choice! Tsukuyomi!" said Madara using his one Sharingan eye to trap Itachi in the powerful mind controlling Genjutsu.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH" Screamed Itachi

*End of flashback*

"After that he erased Orochimaru and Sasori's memories of him along with any other Akatsuki member they had at the time and made them think someone else is the leader. He is the next strongest next to him so he entrusted him to be leader. As for me I was under his control believing that I hated the Uchiha clan and you all know what happened." said Itachi

"What about Sasuke?" asked Tsunade

"I had almost no control over myself but it was the love that I had for him that kept me from killing him. Even though it seemed that I only kept him alive because he was worthless but it was my love that I had deep inside me that kept me from killing him that day."

"So do you remember everything including you brainwashing Hinata?" asked Tsunade

"Yes"

"Is everything he is saying true Inoichi?" asked Koharu

"Yes it is all true" said Inoichi

"Very well I suggest that we return his village status and explain to every one about him being brainwashed like Hinata." said Koharu

"I agree with her. With Itachi returning to our cause we would be able to finish the Akatsuki problem once and for all." said Homura

"Agreed" said Tsunade

She then took out a brand new leaf headband and took off Itachi's old headband.

"With this headband I'll reinstate you to your previous ninja rank and you are now no longer an S-Rank criminal but as a fellow ninja of Konoha."

Itachi then took the headband and wrapped it around his forehead.

"Thank you and I swear I will try my hardest to fix what I have cause to this village and fellow ninja."

"Alright for now you would remain hidden until word spreads so we wouldn't have any misunderstandings. We have an apartment for you here are the keys and remember try to keep a low profile." said Tsunade

"Understood Lady Hokage." said Itachi while bowing to her and then followed an Anbu to his living quarters.

"So tell me how were you able to capture Itachi?" asked Koharu

"It was both Anko and Inoichi here that captured him" said Tsunade

"Interesting why was he there in the first place?"

'Darn it I was hoping she would not ask that.' thought Tsunade

"Umm his mission was to get rid of an S-rank criminal." said Tsunade

"Really? The criminal wouldn't have to be Orochimaru would it?"

"…"

'I am defiantly going to have to drink a lot of sake to get rid of a large mind grain after this!'

*Meanwhile with the Akatsuki*

Pein has called both Hinata and Kisame to speak with them.

"Hello Kisame Hinata I have a mission for you two we just learned the whereabouts of the Three Tailed Turtle we need you to go over there and capture it! Do you understand?"

"Yes we got it!" said Kisame

"Is it a Jinjuriki we are looking for or the actual beast?" asked Hinata

"Our informants says that it has no host and it currently lives somewhere deep inside the great lake of Madayodo so keep an eye out when your there."

"Understood" said both Kisame and Hinata

They then left for their journey to find the Three Tailed Beast.

*With Naruto's team*

Naruto and the others just arrived in the village. They went toward the Hokage tower. When they got near Anko spoke.

"I am going to see Inoichi and ask about the interrogation of Itachi Uchiha you report in while I do that."

"Alright" said Yamato

Then they went their separate ways. When they got to the door and knock the shortly after opening it they all saw a passed out Hokage on her desk with an empty sake bottle in her hand and what was worse the whole place was trashed even a few windows were busted.

"Um oh yeah I just remembered I have some errands to do you fill in her in!" said Sakura

"Oh yeah I have to asked Kakashi sensei something so I have to go to!" said Naruto

"What you can't leave me in this situation!" said a now terrified Yamato but both Naruto and Sakura had already left. Leaving a very confuse Sai and a very terrified Yamato.

When Naruto left the building he could hear the yelling and the beating that was coming from the Hokage office. He just sweat dropped and was glad to get out of that situation. Then he left toward the hospital to visit Kakashi. When he arrives at the room that Kakashi was staying at he knocked first and then he heard him say.

"Come in"

Naruto entered and he noticed that Kakashi wasn't alone Inoichi was there and he was about to leave.

"Well I better get going get well soon Kakashi." said Inoichi

"Thanks" replied Kakashi

"Kakashi will fill you in on Itachi so enjoy your visit." said Inoichi to Naruto

"Thanks" said Naruto

Then Inoichi walked out of the room.

"So what happen during the mission?" asked Kakashi

Naruto looked at him and told him the whole story in what happened.

"I see it must have been hard for you to leave Hinata like that." said Kakashi

"I know! But I had no choice she is just to strong now! I need to get stronger so I could defeat the Akatsuki and bring her back the way she was!" said a very passionate Naruto

"Don't worry about that I have thought up away for you to get stronger but you would have to wait until I am fully recovered."

"Thanks Kakashi sensei I can always count on you!"

"There is something you should know it was Itachi that brain washed Hinata with his Sharingan."

"WHAT? He's the one that did this to her?"

"Yes, but there is something you should know. It would seem Itachi was as much of a victim as Hinata he was brain washed as well."

"What do you mean?" asked a now very confused Naruto

"It would seem that the leader of the Akatsuki is also an Uchiha one that is even more powerful then Itachi." said a serious Kakashi

"Who is he?"

"He was thought to be long dead considering he was defeated by the 1st Hokage. He was one of the founders of the Leaf Village Madara Uchiha!"

"Man if he is that old he shouldn't much of a threat by now!"

"Yes, that is correct but it would seem that he is still able to cause havoc. He might have found a way for him to live longer by some unknown means."

"So all this came from Itachi?"

"Yes, Inoichi was able to remove the mind control seal out of Itachi but it won't work with Hinata since her seal is still fresh while his was old."

"Where is Itachi now?"

"He is currently waiting inside an apartment waiting for word to spread throughout the village."

"Can I go visit him?"

"Yes, as long you don't show ill content toward Itachi you could visit."

"I don't I just want to talk to him."

"I would tell you where he is but I don't know the location. You have to find him yourself because only a few people know where he is."

"Alright thanks for everything get well soon! Bye!"

Naruto then left he decided to go to Ichiraku's he was feeling a little depressed and he feel like he could talk to Ayame and her farther Teuchi. When he got there he noticed that Ayame was having a pleasant conversation with a customer. He then sat on a stool and Teuchi greeted him.

"Hey Naruto! How was your mission?" asked Teuchi

"Oh it went great! Other than the fact that I found out that Hinata was taken by the Akatsuki I am just peachy!" said Naruto in a sad and slightly irritated tone

"That is terrible! How did this happen?" asked Teuchi

"It was Itachi! Thanks to him Hinata now works for the Akatsuki!"

"It was nice chatting with you I will see you soon and I am looking forward to more of your delicious pocky!" said the man that was talking to Ayame then he began to walk away

"Alright hope to see you soon! What a sweet guy." said Ayame unaware of the conversation Naruto just had with her farther

"But it wasn't actually his fought that Hinata was brainwashed because he was brainwashed as well." said Naruto

"Really he was?" said Teuchi

"Yes, he was brainwashed to kill his entire clan so he had no control in all the crimes he did. He is now back in the village freed from the brainwashing. So if you don't mind could you spread the word so I will be able to find him? I would like to talk to him but he is currently not showing himself and is waiting for the word to spread so there won't be miss understandings."

"Got just leave it to me! Just about everyone comes to my shop and I will make sure to tell all of my customers."

"Thanks! I would like to have some beef pork ramen please!"

"Already on it here you go!"

"Thanks!"

He then started eating his ramen a few blocks away the customer that was there a moment ago was walking to his new apartment. He was dressed almost like a Aburame with a huge collar and a hood that was black. All you can see of the man was his dark black eyes. This man was known as Itachi Uchiha he was in a very good mood but it changed when Naruto arrived and started talking about him being the cause that Hinata joined the Akatsuki. He then looked back from how the day had turn out.

*Flashback*

The Anbu escorted Itachi to his new apartment. When they arrived he gave Itachi some money that he inherited from the Uchiha clan.

"You may go out shopping for supplies but you have to keep your face hidden until word has spread." said the Anbu

"I understand thanks for the help." said Itachi

The Anbu just nodded then disappeared to do other duties that he must attend to.

Itachi then went inside and had a look around. It was a small apartment but it had all of his requirements. He then used his transformation technique look like a normal citizen then he quickly went shopping for clothes. He then bought some and put them on then he canceled his transformation so other ninja's wouldn't find out about him being in a transformation disguise. He then bought some normal clothes that he liked and other supplies that he would need for his new apartment. He had so much stuff he had to put them up at his apartment. Then he left to get groceries as he was walking he smelled something wonderful. It was coming from a ramen shop not to far away he decided to go inside.

"Greetings"

Itachi looked up at the person that welcomed him. The person that spoke was a cute girl around his age wearing a white apron. Itachi was in awe for a moment for he haven't seen such a cute girl in such a long time.

"You must be new around here I don't think I seen you before."

"Yes I am new around here and I was out looking for groceries when I smelt something delicious coming from this restaurant." said Itachi

"Well you are in for a big treat! Our ramen is the best in the village! Perhaps even the Nation!"

"Really? Then you must be quite a cook."

Ayame began to blush a little bit.

"Thanks but I am still learning it is really my farther that makes the great meals."

"Nonsense I think you can make great meals as well. What do you specialize in making?"

"Pocky"

"Really? I love pocky! Alright then I will have some chicken ramen and with it I would like to some of your pocky could you do that please?"

"Alright then your ramen would be with you shortly and I will start working on that pocky."

"Thanks a lot!"

A few minutes later his ramen was served. He started eating it and his taste buds were going wild.

'Wow they weren't kidding when they said that their ramen is the best in the nation!' thought Itachi

"Are you enjoying your meal?" asked Ayame

"Yes, you weren't kidding that you had the best ramen in the nation! This is the best ramen I ever had!" said Itachi

"I have just finished with the pocky here you go."

"Thanks"

He then took a bite of the pocky and then his taste buds went so crazy it pales in comparison with the ramen he just had.

"This is the best treat I ever tasted in my entire life! It is so delicious I will come by and have some every chance that I can! You are amazing in making pocky!"

"Oh my I think that you might be over exaggerating it is not that good!" said a now blushing Ayame

"Oh but it is!"

He then tensed when he heard Teuchi greeting Naruto but he remain oblivious that he is there and pretend to not listen to what he is saying.

"Um so what is your name?" said Ayame

"Oh um I am going to keep that a secret for now but I promise I will properly introduce myself when I come back." said Itachi still listening in what Naruto was saying about him kidnapping Hinata he had enough in what Naruto was saying he was feeling full of regret and began to get up and leave.

"It was nice chatting with you I will see you soon and I am looking forward to more of your delicious pocky"

"Alright hope to see you soon!"

*End of flashback*

He was walking back home slowly feeling bad about the situation he put Naruto in. He knew he put in a lot of bad situations with him trying to capture Naruto and stuff he wouldn't be surprised if he held a grudge on him. He then decided to wait until everyone knows that he is back. He then got to his door and began to unlock it then someone spoke to him.

"Hey you must be my new neighbor welcome my name is Naruto!" said a smiling Naruto

Itachi was in such a state of shock he nearly fell from the spot he was standing.

"Um hello" said Itachi unable to say anything at the moment

"Hey I know you!"

Itachi then tensed thinking that he discovered in who he was.

"You're the guy that was talking to the ramen owners daughter at the ramen shop!"

Itachi then had a sweat dropped

'Is this kid for real?' thought Itachi

"Oh yeah that is me." said Itachi

"Great any friend of Ayame is a friend of mine! By the way have you heard? Itachi has returned to the village he was released from the charges of killing his clan because it was found out that he had no control in what he was doing! So if you see him could you tell him that I would like to speak to him? I know he is living in an apartment somewhere but I have no idea where."

"Yeah I know where Itachi is."

"Really? Could you please tell me?"

He then slowly removed his hood and loosen up his collar. Naruto was dumbfounded in shock that the man that is his new neighbor was the same man who tried to capture him twice before and took Hinata away from him Itachi Uchiha.

"Before you say anything I would like to apologize in all the grief that I caused you while I was not myself. I swear I will help you fix my mistakes and bring back your friend Hinata." said Itachi bowing down to Naruto weeping

After he got over his state of shock Naruto put a hand on his shoulder.

"That is ok a forgive you. You were not yourself and I would be glad to count you as a friend if you like." said Naruto he then reached out his hand toward him

Itachi looked up at Naruto and what he saw was a kind truthful face then he grabbed his hand and picked himself up.

"Thank you for your kindness is there anything I can do for you to show my appreciation?"

"There is one thing I would like to train but Kakashi is in the hospital and won't be out for a few days can you train me?"

"I would be honored to train you but just to let you know my training style might be a little extreme."

"That's ok because I can take anything you can dish out!"

"Alright meet me at training ground 15 at 8 o'clock."

"I'll be there!"

"Until then see you later."

*With Kisame and Hinata*

It was late afternoon Kisame and Hinata had just arrived at Lake Madayodo. It is a large lake surrounded by forest with a lot of fog.

"Kisame sensei how are we going to find the beast in such a large lake?" asked Hinata

"Simple I'll just get help with my friends!" said Kisame

He then quickly bit his thumb did some hand signs and put his hands on the water.

"Summoning Jutsu!" yelled Kisame

Then an animal was summoned underneath the water when it came out it was a shark the size of a human.

"Yo Kisame it has been awhile what's up?" said the shark

"Hey Maro I summoned you because I got a mission for you to do."

"Really and what is that?" said the shark now known as Maro

"I need you to look for a large beast it looks like a giant turtle with 3 tails and it is somewhere in this lake when you find it come back and tell me where it is ok?"

"Gotcha!" said Maro then he dove underwater and swiftly swam away

"You can summon sharks?" said Hinata

"Yes, it was thanks to them that I gotten to be so strong." said Kisame

"Can you teach me to summon the sharks?"

"Well you have to ask the keeper of the contract for that."

"Would the shark agree to let me sign the contract?"

"Well since you are an extremely gifted water user like myself and have large chakra reserves I don't see why not." He then got ready to summon again

"Summoning Jutsu!" Then a large puff of smoke appeared when it cleared out there was a large shark almost the size of Gamabunta himself.

"Why have you summoned me Kisame." said the large shark and by the sound of the voice it seemed to be female

"This is my student Hinata Hyuga I would like your permission for her to sign the contract."

"Really let me have a good look at you." said the female shark then all of the sudden she began to shrink and at the same time she was transforming. When she was done she got out of the water. What they saw was a humanoid shark that looks like Kisame except with more shark like qualities. She had a shark fin on her back and her fingers and toes were webbed. She was wearing a sort of organic armor around her to protect her from enemy fire and on her back was a big scroll. She had long dark blue hair and a smile full of sharp teeth.

"Greetings my name is Hoshi. You must be quite good for Kisame to accept such a student to summon us sharks." said the shark now known as Hoshi

"Thank you it would be an honor if I am able to sign your contract." said Hinata

"Really? Well if you are going to sign my contract you must know of the risk." said Hoshi

"Risk?"

"Yes, as you can see I can make myself in a humanoid shape. You see I used to be a human until I signed the contract. You see to summon us you have to tap in a type of energy. With it you would have the abilities of a shark but if you don't have enough control you would stay in shark form for the rest of your life."

"Is that why Kisame sensei looks like he does?"

"Yes, in fact he has the best control out of all of us in this power. Our contract is a little bit different than other contracts because of that. So are you still willing to sign our contract?"

"Yes, I don't care what the risks I have a goal and I can't back out now!"

"Very well then here is the scroll." She took off the scroll and opened it up

"You have to sign your name in blood and when you're done the changing process would begin so be ready."

"Ok I am ready." said Hinata she got on her knees and bit her thumb then she began to write her name in blood.

Then all of the sudden a deep kind of bluish green energy surrounded her. She began to transform into a shark but she was fighting it trying not to change. The energy was so powerful it caused a dust cloud around the transforming Hyuga. You can see the shadow of her in the cloud her clothes begin to rip as a large shark like fin appeared on her back and you can see that she was growing fins as well as sharp teeth. She kept on changing to human and shark then cloud got so big you couldn't see what was happening. Then the energy disappeared and they awaited to see the results of the young Hyuga to see if she is human or for her to remain a shark forever.

* * *

There you go Ch.14 is now done! I hoped you enjoyed it! I want to thank my friends freewolf17, CarlaFox1997, Kaiser969, haruka90 and KitsuneDragon for helping me out in this chapter!

Haruka90 helped me out with the names for my sharks

Freewolf17 came up with a meaning of the lake "still water"

Carlafox1997 translated "yodo mada" into still water

Kaiser969 extended the meaning of the word (mada = yet, not yet, as yet, still...etc) and odayaka na yodo (calm waters)

KitsuneDragon Helped me with what Itachi's favorite food pocky

It was thanks to them that I had gone this far if you like go thank them for helping me out! If anyone would like to help out I would be sure to mention you to so until the chow!


	15. Chapter 15 Training and Surprises

Here you go sorry it took so long for this chapter I have been focusing in college with so much work but I am free for the summer so I can continue brainstorming as of now I am back! So now the moment you have been waiting for Chapter 15!

* * *

The smoke surrounded the young Hyuga unable to see the transformation she went through not knowing if she succeeded or not. She was using every ounce of her strength to keep the transformation from consuming her. Because of this she was rendered unconscious by the sheer intensity of this new power.

_*Dreamscape* _

_Hinata was back in the Leaf village at first she was slightly confused but soon it became perfectly natural. She was walking to her favorite bread shop to buy some cinnamon rolls. Once she bought them a blond girl with long hair walked straight toward her._

_"Hey Hinata you just bought some more cinnamon rolls didn't you?"_

_"Yes they are my favorite you should try some Ino." Said Hinata _

_"Sorry I am on a diet got to keep up with my good figure after all." Said the girl now known as Ino "You know you are so lucky you can eat whatever you want and you will still keep your smoking hot body. All the guys want to go out with you but you turn them all down."_

_"There is only one person that I am interested in."_

_"Do you mean Na-?" _The name was blocked but the conversation continued.

_"H-how did you know?" asked a blushing Hinata_

_"Well it is quite obvious every time he is around you act nervous and blush a lot anyone can see that except him because he is dense about that kind of stuff. By the way I heard he will be coming back from his long mission any day now."_

_"Yes I heard that as well I wonder what he is going to be like now. I haven't seen him for almost 3 years it is making me nervous."_

_"Don't worry you have my support along with the rest of the gang we know you two would make a great couple."_

_Hinata blushed furiously unable to reply to that statement._

_"Well I got to get going I wish you two the best of luck. Later!" _

_Hinata just gave her a small wave being too embarrassed to speak. She then headed her way home while eating her roll. While she was walking several people politely greeted her as they walked by. She has gotten used to this but the constant stares of several teenage boys still make her feel uncomfortable. Even though she's been wearing loose clothing there is still enough for any young man to turn their heads to. When she finally got home she signed in relief. She then heard a young girl speak._

_"Sister are the boys coming on to you again?" The girl is around 12 years old and she looked just like Hinata_

_"Thankfully no Hanabi just the constant staring." Replied Hinata_

_"You sure have a way to get the boys attention" said the girl now known as Hanabi_

_"I am not doing it on purpose!"_

_"Regardless whatever you do you'll still get their attention no matter what."_

_*Singh* "All these boys notice me but the one boy I do want to be notice is away and only thinks of me as a friend."_

_"Don't worry sis I am sure he would notice you after all you are a lot sexier then you were before."_

_"HANABI!" said a now more embarrassed Hinata_

_"Say hi to Na- for me!" said Hanabi as she paced away_

_"Great even my sister knows who I have a crush on!" _

**_"Forget about that boy you must focus on your goal kill Naruto!" _**_said a strange voice_

_"Whose there? Who are you?" asked a now scared Hinata_

**_"My name is not important you must focus on your goal! Have you forgotten what this pathetic village has done to you?"_**

_Hinata then grabbed her head feeling great pain. She was receiving memories about the village shunning her and despising her after a crime was taken place. She was walking toward her room when she heard a loud scream it was coming from her little sister's room. She was the only one to hear the scream since everyone else was out. She ran as fast as she can and open the door she then saw her sister laying on the floor. She quickly ran next to her but when she turned her over there was blood all over her. She was mortified her sister's chest had a big gaping whole right through the heart. She quickly took it out and try to heal her sister out of pure desperation but it was too late her sister is dead. When she realized that Hanabi was not coming back she noticed that she was all covered up with her sister's blood. Shaking in pure terror in the site of the blood and her dead sister she finally was able to speak._

_"H-how can this happen?" said the now dramatically traumatized Hinata _

_"I did it!" said an evil voice_

_She turned and what she saw shocked her it was Naruto but he looked different his whiskers were thicker, his fangs were larger, and his nails we now sharper but the most terrifying thing about him was his evil red eyes._

_"N-naruto? What? Why would you do this?"_

_"Your life was too perfect it sicken me to see everyone being friendly toward you I wanted to see you suffer now suffer and hate me. Hate me with all your might." He then quickly disappeared_

**_"Remember now? Shortly after that others arrived and saw you covered in blood and by the analysis of the body it appeared to be done by a massive palm strike straight through the heart killing her instantly and the only person around that knew how to do that was you. They blamed you for the murder since there was no other evidence you were sentence to life for your supposedly crime."_**

_"Yes, I remember now I shall have my revenge on Naruto for what he has done to my sister."_

**_"Very good now you must wake up you got work to do."_**

She opened her eyes and she noticed it was dark out she tried to get up but she feels a sting of pain all over her body. It looked like she was next to a campfire and she was covered in bandages.

"I see you are finally awake." Said Hoshi

"How long was I out?" asked Hinata

"A few hours after what happened you had burn marks all over your body. It looked like you were sunburned but really it was the intense heat that the chakra was emitting."

"Was I successful?"

"For the most part yes it was but we have to wait and see when you are fully healed to know for sure."

"Where's Kisame Sensei?"

"He went out hunting for some food while I was the one that took care of you. He should be back soon."

"Hey I brought dinner oh I see you are finally awake now that is good." Said Kisame

"Speak of the devil we were just talking about you." Said Hoshi

"Really? Well I have killed this deer here why don't you skin it why I talk to Hinata."

"Alright tasty deer meat I can't wait to gut it and smell the deliciousness of the insides!" Said Hoshi with an excited look on her face with a trace of drool.

As she went off to skin the deer Kisame sat next to Hinata.

"You did well kid you never cease to amaze me. From what I can tell I didn't see a trace of shark like qualities on your body but we won't know for sure until you are fully healed. Thanks to the contract with the sharks your body will be able to heal much quicker than usual. I expect you to be fully healed some time tomorrow."

"I am glad to hear that now I am even more powerful with these new abilities. Also Kisame Sensei I am starting to remember more of my past." Said Hinata

"Oh?"

"The reason why I hate him so much is because he killed my sister and framed me making everyone think it was me!"

'Man you really did put a number on the poor girl Itachi.' "When did you start to remember?"

"When I was dreaming."

"Is there anything else you remember?"

"I remember a friend and what my sister was like also it seems I had a big crush on someone."

"Really who?"

"I don't know I just can't remember the name was blocked out it is right there but I can't remember!"

"Well you will remember in due time. Right now let's just focus on your recovery."

"Alright" 'I wish I can remember more of my past.'

*The next day at Training Grounds 15 at 8 AM*

Naruto has just arrived with Itachi waiting for him. They shortly greeted each other then they went down to business.

"So what are you going to teach me today?" asked Naruto

"I will show you let's both make clones." Said Itachi

"Alright how many?"

"You summon 3 while I just summon one alright?"

"Alright here I go Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Three clones of himself appeared next to him. Itachi used the symbol to summon a clone but it took slightly longer to summon it then a normal clone.

"Alright I want your clones to try to hit my clone here." Said Itachi

"Alright!" yelled all 3 clones then they charged the clone Itachi but then it ran deep into the forest. The 3 clones went after it.

"Hey what gives?" asked the original Naruto

"Patients everything will become clear shortly."

With that said they both waited for the outcome which is happening deep in the forest.

"Where is he?" asked Clone Number One

"He's over there!" said Clone Number Two

Itachi Clone was just standing in the middle of the clearing waiting for the attack.

"I will get him from behind while you guys charge in front." Said Clone Number Three

Not long after all three hid in some bushes in the forest. When the two were in position they charged straight toward Itachi. Itachi made some hand signs and put his hand up to his mouth.

"Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!" yelled Itachi a large fireball went straight for them and dispelled the two clones. Immediately after the last clone kicked him straight in the face giving a smile for victory but that changed when Itachi smiled and then said one word "Boom" the clone was swallowed up by an explosion big enough to destroy the entire area.

"Whoa that was incredible!" said Naruto

"It is an original technique that I have created I call it the Exploding Clone Jutsu. It was thanks to this that I was named Anbu Captain at the age of 13." Said Itachi

"Amazing at such a young age you created a Jutsu like you sure are something!"

"Yes and now I am going to teach you too do this Jutsu. It is incredibly dangerous and it's classified as a High A-rank Jutsu. With a single touch the clone will destroy anything nearby so only use it in an unpopulated area understood?"

"Yes"

"Very well let's begin"

*Meanwhile with Hinata's group*

Kisame was waiting for his summon Maro to return with the information of the whereabouts of the 3 Tailed Turtle while Hoshi was unwrapping the bandages around Hinata and she was somewhat surprised by the results.

"This is incredible there is not a trace of shark like qualities on you what's so ever!" said Hoshi

"That is good news but would I be able to breathe underwater like you guys?" asked Hinata

"Sure you can since you mastered the shark transformation you can make yourself grow gills or any other shark like qualities anytime you want."

"Perfect" said Hinata with an evil gleam in her eye

"Well are you ready to test out your new abilities against the 3 tailed beast?" asked Kisame

"Yes I am more than ready!"

"Well I best be off I wish you the best of luck you can summon me anytime you wish my dear."

"Thank you very much I owe you my gratitude." Said Hinata given Hoshi a slight bow

"No need to be so formal it was my pleasure and I look forward toward your future. I will see you later" she the gives a quick wave goodbye and then pop into a puff of smoke.

"Well now that is taken care of I have receive word from Maro that he has spotted the target and we all know where it is hiding so let's get going."

"Right" 'Capturing this beast will take me one step closer to Naruto! Where, ever you are I will show no mercy!'

*Training Grounds 15*

Naruto has been training with Itachi for the past 4 hours nonstop trying to perfect the technique. He had a few close ones which he nearly blew himself up but he is improving. That is when Itachi began to speak.

"Naruto why don't we take a break it is almost lunch time why don't we freshen up and go to Ichiraku Ramen it will be on me."

"Alright ramen!"

They both went home to get cleaned up. Naruto was wearing his same clothes he always wear except it was clean while Itachi came out wearing black with a collar nearly covering his face.

"Do you always wear that jumpsuit?" asked Itachi

"Of course I have many of them in my closet!"

"Ninja's these days they always wear the same exact type of clothing." Said Itachi while shaking his head

"Well why are you wearing that? You look like Shino!"

"Well I have to keep my face hidden so I wouldn't cause any problems with me being a villain and all plus I have been wearing stuff like these for years old habits die hard."

"Fine let's get going I am hungry!"

When they arrived at Ichiraku's they sat down on the stools waiting to order for their food.

"Welcome Naruto I see you brought in a new friend." Said Teuchi

"Yeah, he has been teaching me a super awesome new move and I am very close to mastering it!" said Naruto

"Sweety Naruto's here with a new friend!" yelled Teuchi getting Ayame's attention as she was in the back now moving up to greet them

"Welcome back may I take your order?" said Ayame

"I will have 2 bowls of chicken, pork, and miso each!" said the excited Naruto making Itachi pale in the price he had to pay for

"Alright and what would you like sir?"

"I would love to try some more of your delicious pocky again."

"Wait a minute you are the same guy from yesterday are you?"

"Yeah sorry about that I had to disguise myself because not too long ago I was considered an S-Class Missing Nin."

"Oh so you must be Itachi Uchiha I have heard what happened to you and your clan from Naruto." Said Teuchi

"You are Itachi Uchiha?" asked Ayame

"Yes, I understand if you feel uncomfortable being around me."

Then something unexpected happen she reached out and gave him a big hug showing tears of joy on her face. Naturally Itachi was confused as was Naruto.

"I knew that you weren't a bad person!" *sniff* "I never gave up hope" said Ayame now crying on his shoulders when she finally calmed down enough she began to explain

"I understand that you don't remember me with the entire trauma you went through."

"What is your name?" asked Itachi

"Ayame Ichiraku"

Itachi's eyes widen as everything finally dawned onto him. "Ayame is it really you? I thought I killed you that day."

"What the heck is going on here?" asked Naruto

"They were childhood friends back in the day" answered Teuchi

"They were?" asked Naruto

"Yes it all started on the day of the Nine Tails attack."

*Flashback*

A young 8 year old Itachi was taking a stroll with his new baby brother Sasuke. With his parents out of town he had the responsibility to watch over his little brother. Though, normally it would be consider irresponsible for leaving their 8 year old son to watch his little brother. Itachi was a special case he recently graduated from the academy and is now a full fledge ninja so his parents thought he was mature and responsible enough to watch over his brother.

"Waah" cried baby Sasuke

"What's wrong Sasuke?" asked the young Itachi

All of the sudden there was a loud boom shortly after he saw people running and buildings burning.

"What's going on?"

"Ayame! Ayame!" yelled a man wearing a restaurant uniform

"Sir what's wrong?" asked the young Uchiha

"My daughter is missing and the Nine Tailed Fox is attacking the village!" said the man

"Can you show me a picture? I may not look like it but I am a ninja."

"You are a ninja? Alright I believe you here is a picture of my sweet little girl."

Itachi looked at the picture and burned her image to his memory.

"Alright I will go search for her run for safety and please watch over my little brother until I return."

"Thank you, I will take care of him and please bring my daughter back she is the only family I have left!"

"I will find her I promise."

*Meanwhile with Ayame a few minutes before the explosion*

Ayame was walking back home from school. Though it is common for most children to go to the ninja academy there is also a school for civilians. She entered the civilian school because she wanted to be a great cook just like her farther. All of the sudden three slightly older boys blocked her path.

"Hey where do you think you're going?" said the boy in the middle

"I am going home" replied Ayame

"Well you have to pay a fine to get through here." Said the boy

"Yeah" said his two friends

"I don't think that is a good idea for you to bully me." Said Ayame

"Oh really whys that?" said the boy in the middle smirking

"I am a personal friend of the 4th Hokage!"

"Y-you're lying!" said the nervous boy

"Nope he is a regular customer of my farther so do you want me to get him to have a word with your parents?" said the ever so innocent smiling Ayame

"N-no please don't tell! Let's get out of here!" Said the boy as they all ran off

"Gets them every time." Said the young smirking Ayame

Then all of the sudden she heard a loud noise like it was from a large creature. Then a large crash was heard not too far away. She could see smoke everywhere a large red mist floating everywhere. Ayame didn't know what to make of it but she knew one thing she was terrified. Buildings were burning and people were screaming everywhere running for safety. Then out of know where a large red tail appeared whipping toward her. She didn't have time to get away so she closed her eyes waiting for the pain but it never came. She opened her eyes and notice she was in midair with an arm around her. When she looked up she looked upon the cutest boy she has ever seen. The boy quickly glanced at her and spoke to her.

"Are you alright?" asked her mysterious hero

She was stunned for a moment but was able to nod her head. The boy just smiled at her then focused on his jumping.

"W-what's happening?" asked Ayame

"We are under attacked by the Nine Tailed Fox. Your father was worried about you so I came to help."

"T-thank you"

"No problem" said the slightly blushing boy though all of the sudden another large tail charged toward them. Itachi had no time to avoid it but all of the sudden a ninja came to the rescue with a fire style jutsu it slowed the tail just enough for them to escape but the ninja wasn't so lucky as he was hit afterwards. Ayame and the boy gave a quick prayer of thanks for his sacrifice for their escape. When they finally arrived at the safety spot for the civilians Ayame's father spotted them running toward them with him holding on to little Sasuke.

"Ayame your safe!"

"Father!" exclaimed Ayame as she ran toward him giving him a hug

"Thank you for saving my daughter here is you brother."

"I was just doing my job."

"My name is Ayame what is your names?"

"My name is Itachi, Itachi Uchiha."

"Please to meet you." said Ayame giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

*End of flashback*

"Ever since that day they were very close friends." Said Teuchi

"Wow" said Naruto

"Yes it was 8 years later that we finally became boyfriend and girlfriend." Said Ayame

"Yes, but a few months afterward the nightmare began." Said Itachi

*Flashback shortly after the Uchiha massacre*

Ayame was out late just finishing a delivery when she began thinking about Itachi. The past few months were like a dream to her. They only have been on a few dates because of their jobs but it was still fun holding hands, laying against each other, but they have yet to kiss though she hoped that will happen real soon. She gets embarrassed just thinking about it when she saw a figure up ahead. When she gotten closer she noticed that it was Itachi. That is when she got excited and ran toward him with a big smile on her face.

"Itachi!" she gave him a big hug though when she looked up to his face she knew something was not right.

"Itachi?"

"Ayame I am leaving the village."

"What? Why?" asked a very confused Ayame

"For power."

"Power? What's going on? Why are you acting this way?"

"It doesn't matter because when I leave this village all of my ties would be cut."

"Ties? You can't expect to do that you have a clan, a family, and me." Said Ayame now crying

"That is why I killed them."

At that moment Ayame's world was split in two she didn't know what was going on anymore. This isn't the man she knew and loved.

"Itachi what you are saying can't be true! It just can't be! You are not like that you are a peaceful loving man and even though you work for the Anbu you hated to kill! I knew you since we were little kids and I love you!"

"That is why you must die when you are gone all my ties would be gone."

"Itachi?" said Ayame she was backing away from him until she hit a wall. Itachi pulled out his recently cleaned sword while moving closer to her. He pulled back his sword and stabbed her right through the heart. She had a look of pure on her face as the blood was spilling out of her body Itachi moved his face closer to hers and gave her a wet kiss tasting the blood that was spilling in her mouth as she died. He then smiled at her corpse and pulled the sword out of her chest leaving the village with all of his ties gone except 1 his brother Sasuke.

*End of flashback*

"That is what I remember." Said Itachi

"That is not exactly what happened" replied Ayame

*Flashback*

"Itachi?" said Ayame she was backing away from him until she hit a wall. Itachi pulled out his recently cleaned sword while moving closer to her. He pulled his sword back when all of the sudden he stopped. Ayame was confuse in what's was going on when she saw Itachi just staring at his sword with his Sharingan eyes activated. It seemed like he was in a trance and that is when Ayame found out that the Itachi she knew was trying to save her by putting himself inside a Genjutsu. She quickly gotten up and gotten away from Itachi not knowing if she will see him again.

*End of Flashback*

"I told Ibiki about what happened and he said I was very lucky though that wasn't much to go on."

"So are you saying that I unconsciously saved you even though I was brained washed?"

"Yes you did and now that you are back to normal how about another date ?"

"Well I umm ok." Said the stammering Uchiha

"Great but you have to make it very special after all you have 7 years to make up for."

"I am sure I can think of something."

"Well thanks for the meal Itachi sensei I will let you catch up." Said Naruto

As Naruto left he was thinking about what had happened with the brainwashing of Itachi and because of that he knew that the Hinata he knows is still in there somewhere. With new determination ran toward the hospital to get Kakashi to train him.

*Meanwhile with Hinata and Kisame*

Hinata was standing on top of the unconscious three tailed beast barely breaking a sweat.

"Wow Hinata you sure have gotten really strong I would say that you might be as strong as me now maybe even stronger!" said Kisame

"This was nothing I was expecting more of a challenge but I guess I have gotten much more stronger then I realized." Said Hinata

Then a giant clay bird was flying toward them stopping right in front of them.

"It seems you taken out the three tailed in no time hmm." Said Deidara

"I need a bigger challenge then this." Said Hinata

"All in due time we have captured another Jinchuuriki and I have been order to help take this big guy and you two to the base to seal them."

"Very well lets go." Said Hinata

They climbed on bored the giant clay bird while it carried their new found prize toward their base.

*At the base*

All of the Akatsuki members have arrived as the 3 and 4 tailed beast were getting ready to be sealed away into the statue.

"Excellent we are two tailed beast closer to completion everyone assemble!" ordered Pein

Everyone except Tobi assembled to their places.

"Tobi knows it is important to seal the beast but someone needs to watch Sasuke after all his upgrade would be done in less than two days."

"Very well" said Pein

"What! He gets to relax and watch the Uchiha while the rest of us have to work for Janshin knows how long!" yelled Hidan

"Shut up Hidan or I'll kill you." Threaten Kakuzu

"Not that threat again! Man it gets old after so long."

"ENOUGH! Let us begin it will take us approximately 5 days to seal both of the beast so let's get started!"

*2 days later with Naruto*

Naruto has been training very hard in perfecting his new element wind which so happens to be the rarest in the leaf village. Thanks to Kakashi's brilliant new training method Naruto has completed the first exercise in splitting a leaf in two. Now he is working on cutting a waterfall in half. Sakura came over to watch over his training with Sai. She was holding a basket full of special chocolate balls in it.

"Naruto is amazing isn't he?" asked Sai

"Yes he is he works truly hard to get stronger to rescue Hinata and Sasuke." Replied Sakura

"Love and friendship could be powerful emotions or at least that's what it says in the books I read."

"Yeah"

"By the way what do you got in that basket?"

"Oh these they are a special medicine that I made to boost your energy."

"Really may I try one?"

"Sure here you go."

Sai hold the chocolate ball for a moment to inspect it as he took a bite his face show great discuss it was so horrible he quickly left leaving a note while she was not looking while trying to find something to take out the taste. She noticed him gone and saw the note saying "_Later"_ with the half bitten chocolate ball on top of it. She just gave it a confused look and moved toward a stump that is near Kakashi to put the basket on it. Then she left the area leaving Naruto to concentrate. Kakashi closed his book yelling up to Naruto.

"Hey Naruto someone left a gift for you!"

The original Naruto went down as the other clones continued on with the training.

"What is it Kakashi sensei?" asked Naruto

"Sakura left you something over there." Replied Kakashi while pointing at the basket

Naruto walked toward the basket and read the note.

_"Dear Naruto, This is a special kind of medicine I created that would restore your strength keep up the good work! Sakura"_

Naruto inwardly thanked Sakura then he picked up a chocolate ball and bit into it. Though it tasted horrible he forced himself to eat it showing determination and great lengths to get stronger so he can rescue Sasuke and most of all Hinata.

*Meanwhile at the Akatsuki base*

Sasuke was at the final stage of the chakra enhancement. Tobi was there watching him as he took notice the curse mark on his shoulder disappeared shortly before the process ended.

"Alright it is finally complete!" said Tobi

Sasuke was breathing heavily for a moment as he finally caught his breath he looked up at him.

"Now then that's over who is going to train me?" asked Sasuke

"Well I am of course!" said Tobi excitedly

"You what can you possibly teach me?"

"The ways of the Uchiha's of course!"

"How can you possibly know the ways of the Uchiha?"

"Good question"

As he said this he reached for his mask and removed it showing only one Sharingan eye.

"I am an Uchiha as well my given name is Obito, Obito Uchiha."

* * *

Finally I am done it took me a lot longer than I thought but it turned out good. I am sorry my reviewers for taking so long. I hope you all liked this chapter it had to have a lot of planning to finish it now thanks again and please review! Until the next chapter later!


End file.
